Back To The Jam
by BlackWolfStar15
Summary: While enjoying life with the Looney Tunes, the Nerdlucks are informed that Swackhammer is out for revenge and has created a team of cyborgs to destroy them and enslave the Tunes. The aliens once again transform into the Monstars and must band together with the Tune Squad, while Blanko befriends a female alien and finds something more. Contains OC Romance and action.
1. Rescuing a Stranger

It was a normal Friday night in Looney Tune Land; the sky was clear and cloudless, the stars were bright, the moon was completely full, and the summer breeze was warm. Most of the townspeople were in their homes sleeping or watching movie marathons, but only one person was walking the streets of town. He was a tiny space alien with a long blue body, a light blue chest, dark blue hands, spots and antennae, and eyes that were big and a dark shade of reddish-brown. The little alien known as Blanko heaved a heavy sigh as he looked at the streets all covered in discarded newspapers, cigarette stubs, and empty soda cans. As he walked down the streets, he said in his thick Californian accent, "Will like, nothing exciting ever happen here?"

It had been several years since he and his buddies, the Nerdlucks, stood up to their boss Frank Swackhammer after they had been defeated by the Looney Tunes and the greatest player in the world, Michael Jordan and gave up the talents they stole from the NBA, which made them into the powerful titans known as the Monstars at the time. They decided to stay in Looney Tune Land to no longer endure anymore abuse from their boss. They had been performing their own stand-up comedy skits, and earned more money than they ever did back on Moron Mountain. When they earned enough money from their new jobs, they bought a nice home to live in. The Looney Tunes all treated them equally, and they were all happy.

But Blanko was beginning to get tired of his new life. Although he was enjoying it more than his old unhappy life on Moron Mountain, he felt like he wanted something better than this, but he just couldn't think about what it was. Maybe a new adventure or a new friend? He just couldn't decide.

His mind came back to reality when he heard screams coming from the alleys. As fast as his little feet could take him, he ran to the source of the screams that led him to the back alleys and hid behind a dumpster. He gasped as he saw a man wearing tattered clothes and a dark black hat and wielding a pocket knife standing in front of a small creature laying on the ground below him, and bleeding.

"Not so tough now, eh sweetheart?" the thug snickered as he started getting closer to the female. Blanko realized that he attacked a woman and was angered. He jumped out of his hiding spot, brought out his trusty ray gun and aimed it at the thug. "Hey, dude! Leave her alone!" he shouted.

The thug turned around to see the Nerdluck preparing to fire, looked at him and then laughed. Blanko knew he was laughing at his size, but he didn't care. The thug pointed his knife at him and sneered,"Listen here, ya little runt. As much as I like your guts, I think you should leave before you get hurt."

Blanko stood his ground, not moving a bit from his spot. Finally, the thug charged up to him while pointing the knife at him. He got pretty close to him, but the little alien fired his ray gun at him, leaving him all covered in burns and soot. His knife disintigrated into ashes and he gave a long look at the little alien. Realizing he was tougher than him, the thug ran off in fear into the dark alleys. As the thug left, Blanko made his way over to the woman. He took a good look at her and noticed something; this was no ordinary woman, this was a Nerdluck! She had a slender body image, light baby blue skin, ultramarine spots on her body and nearly all over her face, a light blue chest, curved dark blue antennae and dark blue hands. She looked very beautiful for a Nerdluck despite the blood on her body. Blanko thought to himself, _What the heck is one of our kind doing here? She like, shouldn't be here at these streets at night._

He pushed his thoughts aside and looked at her wounds. He cringed at the sight of them; she had a cut on her cheek, her arm and her side. He was more worried about her side, it might be deep and she could get a bad scar, or even an infection. Blanko was about to pick her up, but he noticed a necklace on the ground next to her.

He picked it up and carried the alien out of the streets and to his house where he and the other Nerdlucks lived. He was relieved that they were all still sleeping. If Pound found out he was sneaking out of the house late again, he would kill him _big time_. He snuck into the guest room, placed the alien girl on the bed and ran quickly to the bathroom to find some of the medical supplies to tend her wounds. He was no doctor but he had to do something about them before they got even worse. He grabbed the hydrogen peroxide and gauze bandages from the medicine cabinet and a couple rags from the towel drawer; one gray and one red. He ran the gray one under hot water to use to clean the girl's wounds. He went back to the room and saw the alien still unconsious. He saw that the bleeding has stopped, but he had to clean the wounds immediately. He began to fear that the thug had never cleaned his knife and she could get infection.

He dabbed the water-laced rag into her wounds and cleaned the dried blood off her. Once he was finished, he took the other rag, dabbed it with the peroxide, and rubbed it into her cheek wound. He backed away when she flinched from the pain, but she remained still in her sleeping state. He continued cleaning her other wounds and covered them with the gauze bandages when he was finished. Once he was done, he took out the necklace he found and inspected it. It was a purple gem on a light blue lace. It looked very beautiful, but it had a small chip in it.

Blanko walked to the bathroom to get himself cleaned so noone would think he was out commiting murder. He washed the blood off his body, brushed his teeth, and walked back to check on the alien girl one last time. She started opening her eyes. He saw they were a mix of blue and green. She groaned,"Where am I? What happened?"

She looked around the room and as her vision became clear, she noticed Blanko standing next to the bed. She jumped up in fear and backed up in the bed. "WHO ARE YOU?! WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?!" she screamed. Blanko urged her, "Easy, dudette. I won't harm you. You're safe."

She started calming down a little bit and recognized him as the one who saved her from the thug she saw before she lost consiousness. "Hey, you saved me in the alleys."

"Yeah, " Blanko shrugged. The alien looked aroud and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in my home in Looney Tune Land." Blanko answered as he pointed at her bandaged injuries. "You were like, badly hurt and I tended your wounds." She looked at her bandaged arm and sighed, "Thanks. I guess I should have never ran into that guy."

"You were like, lucky. You almost got killed by that dude and nearly lost a lot of blood." Blanko pushed that thought aside and introduced himself. "Name's Blanko, by the way. What's your name?"

The Nerdluck girl answered. "I'm Roxianna, but you can call me Roxi." Blanko repeated her name and said, "Cool."

Their friendly introduction was interrupted when they heard the sound of feet walking towards the room. Blanko nearly felt his heart stop when the door opened. Pound was going to kill him for sure. He sighed in relief that it wasn't Pound that entered the room, but one of the other Nerdlucks. He was short with dark red skin, big brown eyes, a light pink chest, and dark red hands, antennae and spots. He was holding a glass of water in his hand while holding a blue blanket in the other. He spoke in a high-pitched and squeaky voice, "Blanko, I heard some noises and I saw you weren't sleeping. What are you doing in here?" Nawt noticed Roxi in the bed. "Who the heck is she?" he asked as he took a sip of his water.

Blanko introduced Roxi and Nawt to eachother, "Nawt, this is Roxianna. Roxi, this is Nawt."

"Hello." Roxi nervously greeted the red Nerdluck. Nawt greeted back, "Hi. So, what are you doing here?"

Blanko frowned at him being rude to a guest, but Roxi sighed, "It's a long story. I hope it's okay if I tell you in the morning."

"Sounds fine. You like, need your sleep anyway." Blanko said to her. He turned to Nawt. "Promise you won't let the others know about her being here until morning, especially Pound."

"I promise." Nawt turned and yawned, "See you in the morning, Blanko."

"Good night, little red dude." After the little Nerdluck left, Blanko turned to Roxi. "So, who's Pound?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll know in the morning." Before leaving the room, he smiled at her, "Good night, Roxi."

"Good night, Blanko. Thank you for saving my life." She yawned as she smiled back at him.

"You're welcome." He said as he closed the door and went to his own room to go to sleep for the night. Once he was gone, Roxi fell back into the bed, closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

_So, how was that. I hope you all like it. Blanko is a hero and now he's going to have to suffer the consequences in the morning. I made up Swackhammer's first name just for laughs. There's more coming soon. Kind reviews and comments are needed. **No rude comments!**_

_I don't own Space Jam, just the character Roxi. Space Jam belongs to Warner Bros.._


	2. Breakfast With The Guest

Roxi moaned and woke up with blurry eyes. She looked around and saw she was in someone's guest room. She looked at the bandages on her arm and side and remembered that she was brought here last night by Blanko. Her thoughts were cut off by the smell of batter burning. She got out of the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She saw Blanko mixing something in a large bowl and cooking something on the stove. He heard her footsteps and turned to see her.

"Morning, Roxi. Did you sleep okay?" he asked as he cracked some eggs into the mixing bowl.

"Good morning, Blanko. I slept alright." she sniffed the air, "Something smells nice. Is it what you're making?" Blanko shrugged, "Yeah, just making some pancakes. I have them almost every Saturday. Would you like some?"

She smiled, "Sure." She sat at the mahogany table in the dining room, and noticed something was wrong. "Oh my God. Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! Where is it?!" she started to panic.

"Where is what?" Blanko asked confused.

"My necklace! I must have lost it when I got attacked by that guy!" She looked like she was about to cry. Blanko suddenly knew she was talking about the necklace he found. He rushed to his room and grabbed it from his side table. He ran back to the kitchen and showed it to Roxi. "This is yours?"

Roxi smiled with joy, "Yes! Thank you!" she took it from him and tied it around her neck. She looked at the stone and frowned, "Oh, crap! It's got a chip in it!"

"Sorry about that. It was like that when I found it." Blanko apologized to her. "What's like, the big deal about it anyway?" Roxy sighed, "Well, it was a very special birthday gift from my father when I was a Luckling."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was a miner working for the owner of Moron Mountain, Frank Swackhammer, and he and several other Nerdlucks were forced to mine for coal to make power for his theme park." Blanko was shocked that Roxi was the daughter of a worker for his former boss. He knew Swackhammer used hundreds of Nerdlucks to serve him and work in his theme park, but he didn't know he also used them as miners. He continued to listen to her story.

"He and the other miners didn't get paid a lot, but he managed to smuggle some gems he found out of the mines, including the one for my necklace, and he sold them to make money for me and my mother. So we weren't that dirt poor." The two laughed at her statement, but her expression suddenly turned from happiness to sadness, "He was great with his job, but then one day, there was an accident."

"What happened?" Blanko asked her. She heaved a sad sigh, "When I was ten, there was an earthquake in the mines. Most of the miners managed to make it out alive before the mines caved in, but my father and some other miners weren't so lucky and were killed, and I never saw him again. Worst of all, Swackhammer didn't even bother to hold a funeral or make a memorial for them." She began to shed a tear as she held up her necklace. "And this necklace is all I have left of my father; and I've kept it to remind me of him and all those happy times I spent with him," She hid her face in her hands and began to cry. Blanko couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. He took out a tissue and wiped her tears away with it. "Thanks," she smiled sadly.

"No problem, dudette. I'll make you those pancakes to cheer you up." He ran back to the kitchen and prepared a stack of pancakes for Roxi. "Here you go. I hope you like chocolate chips in your pancakes." He said as he handed her the plate of pancakes.

"Thanks, I love chocolate chip pancakes." She smiled as she took a bite out of them. "Mmm, these are really good. What kind of chips did you use?" Blanko shrugged, "Well, just some milk chocolate and some semi-sweet dark chocolate. I also added some cinnamon. Gives it a little groove of flavour." He ate his own plate of pancakes and heard some little footsteps come down the stairs.

Blanko thought to himself, _Well, here goes. Hope Pound doesn't get too mad._

* * *

_So how was that? Blanko and Roxi are starting to know eachother and we see her grieving over the loss of her father. I thought it would be cute if I used "Luckling" to describe a young Nerdluck. Kind reviews are wanted._


	3. Meeting the Nerdlucks

Blanko and Roxi saw Nawt walking down the staircase with the three other Nerdlucks; one was pudgy with orange skin, dark orange hands, antannae and spots, a light orange chest, and green eyes; the other was scrawny with green skin, dark green hands, antannae and spots, a lime green chest, and dark brown eyes; and the third one was stocky-looking with purple skin, dark purple hands, antennae and spots, a broad lilac chest, and light brown eyes.

Blanko got up from his chair and greeted them, "Morning, dudes." Pound looked at Blanko and spoke in an angry tone, "Blanko, where've you been last night?" Blanko looked at Nawt with shocked and angry eyes. "Nawt! You promised not to tell!"

"He didn't tell him. Bupkus and I did." Bang said. Bupkus chimed in, "Yeah, when Pound and Nawt were sleeping, we saw you sneaking out of the house, so we decided to stay up and keep watch 'til you got back so we could tell Pound in the morning, but then we fell asleep after an hour."

"We woke up when you came home and we saw you bring that Nerdluck in." Bang added. "We saw the blood on your body and now we need to know what you were doing."

Blanko knew he was in big trouble, but he stepped up and said, "I didn't attack her, she was already attacked by a thug and I brought her here to help her." He pointed to Roxi, who was sitting at the table. He introduced them and her to eachother.

"Guys, this is Roxi. Roxi, these are Pound, Bang, and Bupkus." Pound just glared at her while Bang and Bupkus just looked at her. Finally Pound said, "If Swackhammer sent you to take us back, get out!"

The sound of his words scared Roxi, and she leaped out of her chair in fear. "Pound, leave her alone! She's not working for Swackhammer." Blanko yelled at him. He turned to her, "Right?"

Roxi sighed sadly, "Actually, I did work for him."

Pound angrily yelled, "See?! She just wants to bring us back to our boss so he can mistreat us again!" Roxi lost it and snapped at him, "I'm not here because of Swackhammer! In fact, I'm not here to take you back!" Pound's expression turned to confusion, but he was still mad.

"Alright, if you're not here to take us back, what are you doing here?" he asked her in a calm but angry tone. Roxi looked down as said, "I'm only here because... I wanted to meet you." The Nerdlucks were speechless, mostly Blanko.

"Listen, I'll explain everything to everyone at the table." Roxi said. She and Blanko sat at the table while the Nerdlucks made their own breakfast; Pound made some fried eggs and bacon, Bang had toast, Bupkus had some fruit salad, and Nawt had a bowl of cereal. They all sat at the table to hear Roxi's story.

"After my father died in that cave-in, my mother got sick and also died after I turned twelve. Since I had no other relatives or siblings to look after me, I was forced to be taken in by Swackhammer and just like the rest of the Nerdlucks, he treated me like crap and never appreciated my work for him." The Nerdlucks, especially Pound who was starting to calm down, began to feel sorry for Roxi, since they also had to go through so much with Swackhammer when they were working for him. She continued, "I worked for him until I was eighteen, when his daughter Serena graduated from college and came to visit him. When she saw how much I was going through, she asked him if she could have me as her intern, and he agreed."

"We knew Serena." Bupkus chimed in. "We all met her when she was young. She was so kind and friendly, unlike her greedy fat-ass father."

"She was. And she treated me and the other Nerdlucks she took in like we were part of her family." She smiled at her memories as she continued with her story.

"A couple days ago, I heard that five men who once worked for Swackhammer and left him seventeen years ago were living on Earth in Looney Tune Land. I wanted to find them so I could meet them, so I left Moron Mountain the next day and flew in my spacecraft to Earth. It wasn't very hard to find the way to Looney Tune Land, but once I landed here last night, my ship broke down. I was trying to see if a repair shop was open, but then this street thug came out of nowhere and tried to mug me and take my necklace." she cringed in fear when she said that.

Bang finished her story, "So you tried to get away from him, and somehow wound up getting hurt by him."

"That's right," Roxi said. "But that's when your friend came in and stopped the thug before he could kill me." They knew she was talking about Blanko. Pound turned to him and said, "Blanko, as much as I think it was stupid of you to sneak out, at least you did something right for once."

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah," Bupkus replied. "If you hadn't snuck out, this woman would have gotten herself killed."

"And little did I know, I was actually saved and taken in by one the five men I wanted to meet." Roxi added.

"At least she knows who we are, but I don't think she should stay with us. I don't trust her." Pound warned. Blanko frowned at him, "C'mon, Pound, She was attacked last night, and now you like, wanna kick her out while she recovers?"

"Yeah," Bang agreed. "Just because she's a former worker of Swackhammer doesn't mean she's mean or nothing. Besides it would be nice if we had a guest here for once."

"Yeah, can she stay here for a while?" Nawt asked. "PLEASE?" he, Bang, and Bupkus asked with puppy-dog eyes. Pound couldn't resist and sighed, "Fine, she stays. But she'll have to help us around the house." He turned to Roxi, "Think you can do it?"

"Yeah, I don't mind." she agreed. The rest of the Nerdlucks cheered in glee while Blanko smiled. He was happy that his friends were instantly warming up to Roxi, and now he can get to know her more. The aliens finished their breakfast and decided to start their usual weekend morning.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Roxi is now a guest of the Nerdlucks. The next chapter where Roxi and Blanko bond more will be coming soon as well as Swackhammer's daughter, Serena (she's a character I made up btw). Kind reviews are wanted. Space Jam belongs to Warner Bros., but the character Roxi is mine._

_Sorry for the long wait. I had some exams at school._


	4. Meeting Bugs and Grocery Shopping

Later that afternoon, Pound sent Blanko and Roxi to do some grocery shopping for tonight's dinner while he and the other Nerdlucks were cleaning the house. Since the supermarket was only a few streets down and it was a nice day out, they decided to walk down. On the way to the supermarket, the two Nerdlucks ran into a Looney Tune. He was a gray rabbit with long ears, a white muzzle and chest, a fluffy tail, and gloved hands.

"Hi, Bugs" Blanko greeted him. Bugs replied with his trademark catchphrase, "Eh, what's up doc?" He noticed Roxi standing next to him. "Who's your friend?"

Blanko introduced Roxi and Bugs to eachother, "Bugs, this is Roxi. She just arrived here last night. Roxi, this is Bugs Bunny." Bugs shook Roxi's hand, "Nice to meet ya, kid."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Bunny." Roxi said as she shook his hand.

"Please, call me Bugs. So, what brings you here to Looney Tune Land?"

"She came from Moron Mountain and she wanted to meet me and the guys, but her ship broke down and she was attacked by a thug. Luckily, I was there to save her." Blanko explained.

"Then he took me to his home, tended my wounds, and let me stay for the night." Roxi added. "His friend Pound didn't take too kindly to me at first, but he started to get used to me, along with the rest of the Nerdlucks."

"Yeah, you know Pound. He can be really unsure about people he doesn't know, but he's still a good guy." Bugs said. "Eh, you don't work for that greedy maroon Swackhammer, do you?" He looked like he was getting suspicious of her.

"Well, I used to work for him for a few years when I was young, but now I work for his daughter, Serena."

"Didn't know the greedy gut had a daughter." Bugs said.

"Oh, she's an accountant." Roxi explained. "She helps Swackhammer with managing Moron Mountain whenever his business is a little slow and all. She also helps him find better ways to keep him from being bankrupt. She's far sweeter and kinder than him, so she's not like her father."

"At least Swackhammer won't have to worry about finding slaves for his new attractions." Blanko said. "By the way, you said your ship broke down right after you got here, right?"

"Yeah, I landed it in the park last night. I hope it's still there."

"I was wondering who it belonged to," Bugs said. "I brought it to the auto shop last night in case someone would be looking for it and found it fixed."

"Really? Thanks so much Bugs!" Roxi exclaimed happily.

"Anytime, kid. You should check in with the mechanics about it later. Pretty sure it'll take a while to fix." Bugs informed her.

"That's fine with me. Hopefully it's not that bad."

"We better get going now. We like, have do some grocery shopping." Blanko said. "Mind if I tag along? I need to do some shopping myself." Bugs asked.

"We'd like that." Blanko replied. They headed to the supermarket and began their grocery shopping. Roxi looked at the list Pound gave her earlier, and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Mac and cheese mix? That's it?"

"Yeah, sometimes we have Mac and cheese night every Saturday. It was Pound's idea." Blanko shrugged. "I'm a little used to it, but I'm getting kinda sick of it. I tried asking him if we could have something else for Saturday one time, he just said no."

"Well, then I'll be making something for them. It's better than having something boring." Roxi said as she headed to the produce aisle where there were so many vegetables on sale. She remembered when she was a Luckling, her mother made her favourite homemade soup whenever they nearly ran out of food. She grabbed some carrots, potatoes, celery, and tomatoes from the veggie stands and some oregano and rosemary from the herb stands. When she was finished grabbing the ingredients, she met up with Blanko and Bugs, who was buying some carrot products, at the checkout line. After her items were checked, she took out her wallet and was about to pay for them, but Blanko stepped in.

"Here, let me pay for them. I brought some of my own money just in case." he assured her as he took out his wallet and payed the grocery clerk. Roxi smiled at how sweet and generous her new friend was as she picked up the groceries, which were in brown paper bags. The two Nerdlucks waved good-bye to Bugs as they headed out of the store. They went to the auto shop to check on Roxi's space craft. The mechanics told her the engines were busted and that it will take a week or two to fix them.

"Thanks for the information, gentlemen." she thanked them as she and Blanko left to return to the house. As they were walked, she thought to herself, _I hope Serena's not too worried about me._

* * *

_So, how was that? Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of school work to work on. Kind reviews are wanted._


	5. Bonding, Dinner, and Dishes

By the time they got back to the house, Roxi and Blanko saw everyone was already finished with their chores and in the living room doing what they usually did; Bang and Bupkus were playing Mario Kart Wii, Nawt was reading some of his favourite Stephen King novels, and Pound was sitting on the lounge chair reading the newspaper.

"What took you two so long?" Pound asked looking over his newspaper at them.

"We ran into Bugs along the way, so we just like, chatted with him for a bit." Blanko answered. "We also went to the auto-shop where Bugs took Roxi's spacecraft, and they told her it'll be in repair for a couple weeks."

"Did you two buy tonight's dinner?"

"Not really. Roxi didn't like the idea of Mac and cheese, so she's making us some soup she had as a kid." Blanko replied as he and Roxi brought the groceries into the kitchen.

Pound got up from his chair and yelled, "Whoa, whoa. Just because she's a guest here doesn't mean she can change our menu!"

"Well, I was starting to get sick of having Mac and cheese every Saturday, so I say she makes something for us!" Blanko snapped back.

"I think Blanko has a point, Pound." Bang chimed in. "We're also getting tired of having the same meal every Saturday."

"Yeah. Besides, it's nice to try something new for once." Nawt added.

Pound finally gave up, realising everyone would rather eat something different than his own favourite meal. "Alright, alright." he sighed in defeat. "But this is the only time I let her make dinner." His stomach jiggled and let out a growl. "Well, since were talking about dinner right now, I'm getting hungry. So now's the perfect time for you to start."

"Is he always this bossy?" Roxi whispered to Blanko.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you're the oldest of the gang." Blanko replied. "Mind if I give you a hand with the cooking?"

"Sure. May as well get started. I'm getting pretty hungry myself." They walked back to the kitchen and brought out the vegetables and spices. Roxi handed Blanko some stalks of celery and a chopping knife.

"Would you mind chopping up the celery? They just need to be chopped into small bits." She asked him as she filled a pot full of water.

"Sure, I guess." He said nervously as he went to the counters and brought out a cutting board. He began to cut up the celery, but he kept moving his fingers away from the knife before he could chop any part of the stalk. Roxi asked him as she put some of the chopped-up potatoes into the pot, "Uh, you've never chopped anything before, have you?"

"I have, but it's hard chopping things to small bits with these hands." Blanko replied as he held up one of his three-fingered hands. Roxi just rolled her eyes and took the knife from his hands.

"Here, blue boy. Watch and learn." She spun the knife in her hands and began chopping the celery at a faster pace without cutting off any of her fingers or breaking a sweat and tossed the pieces into the pot.

"Whoa, that was so cool! How'd you do that?" Blanko asked amazed.

"When I was young, my mother cooked for my family and she let me help out around the kitchen." Roxi replied as she grabbed the carrots. "I also cooked for Swackhammer when I was working for him and whenever I wanted to impress him while making his meals, I just did some knife spinning, but I had to practice it on some pencils first ."

"Cool." Blanko said as he was preparing to chop up a carrot. "Uh, can you like, teach me how to chop this without cutting myself by accident?"

"Sure." She took his hand and slowly moved it to chop the carrots into small slices. Then she let go of his hand and he began chopping them a little faster, but very carefully.

"Hey, thanks." Blanko thanked her.

"No problem. Not bad for a Nerdluck who can only make pancakes on Saturday." The two Nerdlucks laughed at her little joke as the continued cooking. As the soup was cooking, Roxi began teaching Blanko how to chop the rest of the veggies without hurting himself, and he was already getting the hang of it.

Roxi smiled, "You know, if you keep this up, I just might hire you as my personal chef."

"Really?" Blanko asked as he finished with the tomatoes.

"Nah." They both laughed at her little joke as the soup finished and Blanko got out six bowls and Roxi poured a ladel-full of it in each bowl and they both carried three bowls each to the dining room.

* * *

The Nerdlucks were all sitting at the table in the dining room. While Bang, Bupkus, and Nawt were waiting patiently for dinner, Pound leaned his head on his hand and tapped the table impatiently. "What's taking forever? I'm starving." he complained.

"Pound, seriously. Why do you always have to think about your hunger?" Bang groaned. "Besides, were hungry too, but you don't see any of us complaining."

Pound pouted as he sank back in his chair, "I can't believe I let this girl cook for us."

"Alright everyone. Dinner is served." Roxi called out as she and Blanko walked in with the soup bowls and handed them to everyone. Nawt took a sip of his soup and said, "Wow, this is really great!" Everyone began eating their soup servings and all had smiles on their faces.

"Wow, you're an amazing cook!" Bang complimented.

"It's like a vegetable garden in my mouth." Bupkus exclaimed as he slurped more of his soup. While everyone ate their soup, Pound just stared at his bowl. After a few seconds, he took his spoon, scooped some up, and slurped it into his mouth.

"Not bad. This is actually pretty good. I take it back on having her cook for us." he said as he took more into his mouth. Roxi smiled, seeing that everyone really loved her cooking. When everyone was finished eating, Pound had her and Blanko do the dishes. As Roxi was rinsing the bowls and drying them, she began to sing;

_When you're sad, when you're feeling low_

_When you're hurt, and don't know where to go_

_Think of me, there I'll be_

_Anytime you need a friend_

_When you're down, and your luck runs out_

_Or if you're in trouble or in doubt_

_It's okay, turn my way_

_Anytime you need a friend_

Little did she know, Blanko was still in the kitchen and listening to her sing. He smiled and thought to himself, _What's she singing? It sounds really good._

_When you're scared, I will stay with you_

_When you feel you're falling, I'll lift you_

_When your heart breaks, I'll ease your aches_

_Whatever it takes I'm in_

_Anytime you need a friend_

Blanko spoke up from behind her, "Wow, dudette. That was really good." Roxi stopped her singing and blushed a deep red, which covered most of her face. "Oh, uh, so sorry you had to hear that." she stammered in embarassment. Blanko reassured her, "No, that's okay. You have a great voice, and that sounded like a great song you were singing. What's like, the name of it anyway."

"Uh, thanks. It's called _**Anytime You Need A Friend**_ by the Beu Sisters." Roxi explained. "My friend Kleo and I sing that sometimes whenever any one of us feels upset."

"Cool. What's Kleo like? She sounds nice."

"She's a very sweet girl, but she's also pretty shy sometimes, but mostly around guys. She's also a bit older than me by two years, but we treat eachother like sisters." The two Nerdlucks began to talk more as they finished their job. When they finished, they went out to the backyard and hung out on the porch until it was time to go back inside.

* * *

_Hope that was good. The part where Roxi helps Blanko chop the ingredients was inspired from a scene from the Princess and the Frog. I don't own the characters, just Roxi, and TPATF belongs to Disney._

_So sorry for the long wait by the way. Had some school to work on. Next chapter coming soon._


	6. Swackhammer's Plot and Serena

Meanwhile, somewhere in outer space on a planet with an amusement park called Moron Mountain, an alien was watching everything from his office at the front gate. He was a bald fat alien with sickly green skin, a dark green muzzle looking like a five o'clock shadow, turquoise spots on his head and hands, and dark purple eyes. He wore a dark purple jacket with a light pink carnation over a bright pink shirt with matching purple pants, and black sandals on his feet. Frank Swackhammer, the owner of the amusement park looked out the window of his headquarters as he took a smoke of his cigar. It had been seventeen years since he had been betrayed by five of his Nerdluck minions and suffered near-bankruptcy over his theme park. Since that day, he had no choice but to hire some expensive space celebrities to save his park from being shut down. Despite the expenses, he had been making more profits than before and had most of the Nerdluck population work nearly sixteen hours a day in his park and serve to his every whim. But Swackhammer didn't care much about the money he was making right now. He had a more evil plan to make all those who turned against him pay for the humiliation they put him through.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a small knock on his door. "The door is open," he called out in annoyance. The door opened and a young woman entered the office. The Nerdluck slaves working in the office all smiled in happiness at the woman. She had light green skin, rosy red lips, light brown eyes, and long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and a lock of it hanging loose. She wore a light brown jacket, a white shirt, a dark sienna skirt, dark brown shoes, and light brown eyeglasses. It was Swackhammer's beautiful daughter, Serena.

"Hello, Serena" the Nerdlucks all greeted in unision. "Hi guys." she greeted back in a kind voice. She petted each one of them on the head and turned to Swackhammer.

"Hi, Daddy." she greeted as she went up to hug her father. "Hey, baby girl." Swackhammer replied as he returned the hug. He let go of her and asked, "Can I get ya anything to eat or drink or whatever?" Serena shook her head. "No thanks, I just had some lunch on the way here. But some water would be nice." Swackhammer nodded as he turned to his servants and sneered, "Here that, boys? Get my daughter some water and make it snappy." The Nerdlucks all shivered as they scrambled to the sink and got some water. The Nerdluck carrying the water glass didn't realize how fast he was walking and accidentally tripped, spilling the water and breaking the glass. Swackhammer got angry and yelled, "Nice job, you stupid idiot! Now you've wasted me a glass!" He was just about to slap him until Serena stepped in and said, "Daddy, please. It wasn't his fault. It was just an accident. Besides, its hard enough for people like him to run with short legs." Swackhammer scowled a bit and turned to the Nerdluck, "If you do that again, you're cleaning my feet for a week."

Serena sighed, "Daddy, why can't you just be nice to Nerdlucks for once?" Swackhammer told her, "Because, they are worthless little beings who can't think right and they make great servants." Serena frowned. She always hated it when her own father mistreated Nerdlucks, just because he was bigger than them.

"So, what did you need me here for today? Another attraction idea or another expense?" Serena asked him. Swackhammer shook his head, "Nope, something more important. Follow me." He lead her to a room on the right from the televisions linked to his surveillance cameras around the amusement park. Inside the room was a secret laboratory with machines and tools around every corner.

"What is all this?" Serena asked. Swackhammer showed her, "This, honey, is the beginning of a new vengeance. You know those five minions of mine who betrayed me when you were a little girl?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, before the second half of the basketball game they had against the Looney Tunes began, I asked each one of them to give me some of their blood for some reason, and when they sent me back here, I kept those blood samples until I could find a good use for them." He lead her to some objects that were covered with a white sheet. He removed it revealing five robots that were nearly completed. Swackhammer continued his plan, "I thought that one day, I would find a way to get even those traitors and enslave the Looney Tunes the better way. So about a few years ago, I've decided to create these bad boys. And all I ask of you is to invest some money to help me continue working on them." Serena couldn't believe what she just heard from her father.

"Wait a minute, what about all the money I gave you for those attractions?" she asked in suspicion. About a month ago, she gave him two thousand dollars to cover the cost of a new ride, but she never heard of it since then. Swackhammer sneered, "Let's just say I'm lending it from you for a while."

Serena realized he lied to her and said, "So you embezzled all that money I worked so hard to make for you?! How could you!?" Swackhammer kept his cool and said, "I didn't want to waste all my savings on the machines. But just think, when I finally get those Looney Tunes and make them as my attractions, I'll be rich and pay back all the money I owe you in no time."

"I don't care how much you owe me or how you'll enslave the Tunes!" Serena snapped at him. "What you tried to do to them years ago was wrong!"

"Honey, it was either find new attractions or risk being broke for life. Besides, you'll be happy to have a father with a successful business after all this."

"Well, you know what! You're nothing more than a greedy bastard who only cares about his stupid theme park than his own daughter or anyone else and I refuse to help you in this monstrosity!" Serena yelled at him in anger. "And honestly, on top of that, sometimes I wish you were never my father!" Swackhammer had a shocked and angered look on his face when she said that.

Serena panted in anger and ran out of the office with all the Nerdlucks sadly watching her leave. She ran off into the parking lot, got into her spacecraft, started the engine, and rode off to the other side of Moron Mountain to her apartment. When she got into the apartment, she ran to her room, slammed the door, collapsed on her bed, and started crying into the pillows. After crying for ten minutes, she sat up on her bed, kicked off her shoes, and hugged her legs close to her as she started crying harder. She thought about what Swackhammer showed and told her and couldn't believe her own father would do such horrible things to her and to those people who stood against him. Ever since she was young, Swackhammer wasn't always there for Serena while Moron Mountain was facing foreclosure and even after the amusement park was thriving, he never spent anymore time with her. Whenever she was brought to his office on weekends, she would spend some time with some of the Nerdlucks who worked in Swackhammer's office and played with the five coloured Nerdlucks. Ever since they never returned after the basketball games against the Looney Tunes and Michael Jordan, she had been lonely but she was forced to move on without them.

After crying for five more minutes, the door opened and a little female Nerdluck popped in. She had bright lavender skin with dark purple hands, antennae and spots with one on her upper back that looked like a heart, a bright pink chest, light blue eyes, and a white ribbon tied around her neck with a neat bow at the side.

"Serena, are you okay?" she asked in a soft and nearly quiet voice. Serena sniffled, "I'm fine, Kleo. Just had a small fight with my dad, that's all." Kleo, the little Nerdluck, brought over a box of tissues to her and said, "Well, you can tell me all about it. I'm your friend." Serena told her about Swackhammer showing her the robots, revealing his plans, and revealing that he embezzled the money she gave him. Kleo couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend and sighed, "Well, if it's okay with you, I'll leave you alone for a while. But if you need anything, I'm here for you."

Serena hugged Kleo and sadly smiled, "Thanks, Kleo." She put her down and Kleo left the room and closed the door. The second Kleo left, the cordless phone on the sidetable next to the bed rang. Serena picked it up and answered, "Hello? Roxi, thank God you're alright! Something wrong? Oh, that's fine. You sure you don't want me to pick you up? That's great. Alright, well when it's fixed, come straight home, okay? Alright. See you soon." She hung up and smiled a bit and left her room. Kleo noticed her smile and asked, "Was that Roxi?" Serena replied, "It sure was. She got to meet the Nerdlucks in Looney Tune Land, but her ship broke down when she arrived on Earth. She said she'll be staying with them until it's repaired. I'm just glad she's safe."

After that, the two aliens sat in the living room and watched some TV, which cheered Serena up a little more, but not enough to get everything off her mind. Kleo looked at her and said, "I know you're still upset, Serena, but maybe those robots will be complete failures, just like those old rides." They watched some more TV until it was time for bed. Kleo slept in her little bed in Serena's sidetable while Serena was dressed in a gray tank top with matching grey plaid pajama pants. Before falling asleep, she thought to herself, _Maybe Kleo's right. Those things might fail on Daddy and everything will still be fine. Hope he doesn't find Roxi or the Nerdlucks._ She shed a small tear and fell fast asleep.

* * *

_Poor Serena. She looks like she has a pretty hard relationship with her dad :(. Lucky she has her friends to cheer her up. Kind reviews are wanted, please._


	7. Butterflies and Flowers

Back in Looney Tune Land, Roxi was relaxing in the backyard. She had been with the Nerdlucks for five days now, and she got to know them better. She even learned about their ages and their favourite things as they did with her. For instance, Pound was 30 years old and liked mixed martial arts, action films, and music by Alice Cooper and Queen; Bang was 29 and liked music, art, and science fiction films; Bupkus was the same age as Bang and liked romance novels, music by Celine Dion, and poetry; Blanko was 27 and he and Roxi had a lot in common as they both liked long walks, adventure novels, and nature; and Nawt was 26 and loved science, mathemetics, and mystery novels. The Nerdlucks also learned that Roxi was 25 years old and also liked music, drawing, and sports like baseball and tennis. She even got to know the other Looney Tunes and had all her wounds healed by Witch Hazel. Roxi was beginning to enjoy her stay in Looney Tune Land. She got along well with the Nerdlucks and helped them out around the house with their chores as she promised, and she and Blanko were getting along really well. But there was something about him that made her think more about him.

A while later, Blanko came outside and sat down beside her. He greeted her, "Hey, dudette. Whatcha doing?". Roxi replied, "Hi, Blanko. Just sitting out here relaxing. What about you?" Blanko shrugged, "Just heading to the back of the yard. It's like, got some neat plants there. Wanna tag along?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Roxi rose from her spot and the two Nerdlucks walked to the other side of the yard. It had so many flowers of different colors and soft green grass. It was the most beautiful thing Roxi had ever seen. She was so amazed by the sight of the area that she didn't pay attention to where she was walking and accidentally tripped over a tiny rock. She fell into Blanko's arms just before she could fall on her face and they both fell to the ground. What they didn't know was that their noses were touching, Roxi was on top of Blanko and they were staring deep into eachother's eyes. They realized this and immediately got up and they both started blushing. Blanko stammered, "I am so sorry. You okay?"

Roxi blushed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." Blanko shrugged, "Ah, it was nothin'. By the way, I think you have pretty eyes."

"Thanks, I take them from both my parents." she explained. "My mother's eyes were blue, and my father's were green. Your eyes look great, too."

"Thanks." Blanko said as they continued walking through the grass and found a few white flowers that were in perfect bloom. Roxi was about to smell one of them, but a big bee came out of the flower and started flying up to her. She was so scared out of her mind that she scrambled over to Blanko and held him for protection. After the bee flew away, she blushed again and apologized as she let go of Blanko, "Sorry for that, it's just bugs freak me out, mainly bees and wasps."

"Hey that's okay." he assured her. "I'm a little scared of those too." Suddenly, a big blue butterfly flew up to them and landed on Blanko's head. Roxi giggled at the sight as she reached out and let the butterfly move onto her small fingers. "Hey, I thought you didn't like bugs." Blanko said as he chuckled.

"I don't, but I love butterflies. I think they're very beautiful and gentle." she explained as the butterfly took flight off her fingers and fluttered around them. Roxi giggled as she gave chase to it, and Blanko followed her. They chased the butterfly around the yard as if they wanted to play with it. After a few minutes, the butterfly flew off somewhere and the two Nerdlucks landed on the ground, laughing. Blanko looked at her and smiled, "Hey, that's the biggest smile I've ever seen on you since you've been here." It was true. Ever since they met, Roxi had only given out small grins and smiles, but this was the most biggest and cutest smile she ever made. "Oh, really?" she asked him.

"Yeah." he sighed as they both got back onto their feet. Blanko noticed a little flower that was in full bloom. It had a slender stem and light blue petals. Roxi also noticed and exclaimed, "It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah, it sure is." Blanko smiled. Then an idea came into his head. "Hey, maybe you can take it back with you to Moron Mountain so you can have bit of a reminder of Earth."

"Yeah, that'd be great. But it'll die out by the time I leave."

"Don't worry about that. We like, have some potting soil and flower pots in the shed. You can take it with you that way." He gently dug his fingers into the soft ground and carefully pulled the flower out. Then he led her to the gardening shed and brought out the potting soil and some flower pots. They put the flower in a small one and gave it a little water. Roxi picked up the now potted flower and the two Nerdlucks walked out of the shed and headed back to the house for dinner. Before entering, Roxi turned to Blanko and said, "By the way, Blanko. Thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

"For being the friend I never really had, besides Serena and Kleo."

"You're welcome." Blanko smiled as they both walked back in for some pizza that Pound had ordered for dinner. As they walked back in, Blanko smiled as he kept thinking about the fun time he had with Roxi that afternoon.

* * *

_Awww, it looks like Blanko and Roxi are getting pretty closer to eachother.:) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I made up the Nerdlucks' interests just to make it sound a little interesting about them. I also made up the ages for them, btw. Kind reviews are wanted, please.:)_


	8. Am I Feeling Love?

Later that evening, Blanko was in his bedroom and laying on his bed, still thinking of that fun moment he and Roxi had that afternoon. He even thought about their little accident when their noses touched eachother. Blanko sighed in content, and he closed his eyes and smiled as he kept thinking. Little did he know that Nawt was standing at his door, watching him. The little Nerdluck entered the room and said, "Hey, what are you so happy about? You've been like that almost all day." Blanko snapped out of his daydream and said, "Nothing, just thinking about how much of a great time I had with Roxi in the yard today."

"Yeah, she said something about you two getting caught in eachother. Did ya kiss her?" Nawt asked with a smirk on his face.

"What? No!" Blanko stammered. "She just fell on me and our noses touched by accident. Nothing funny happened!"

"Uh huh, sure." Nawt said sarcastically. "I think you like her." He began teasing him, "Blanko and Roxi sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He bursted out in laughter, making Blanko blush a deep red in embarassment.

"Dude, knock it off!" He snapped at Nawt. "I only like her as a friend."

"Okay, if you say so, loverboy." Nawt laughed again. "Don't worry, this is just between the both of us. I promise I won't start any gossip." Blanko knew he was about to tease him more, but he knew his best friend would never tell his secrets to anyone, especially to Pound. Nawt yawned and said, "I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning, loverboy." He still had a little smirk on his face as he left the room, leaving Blanko to cool off from his anger over the teasing. A while later, while the others were all asleep, Blanko stayed awake and stared at the ceiling as he laid in his bed. He sighed and thought to himself, _What's wrong with me? Roxi and I have known eachother for only a few days, and now I'm getting wierd around her. At first I'm just my usual self, then whenever I'm with Roxi, I like, get all warm inside, my heart starts beating faster, and I get a little shaky near her._

Meanwhile, Roxi sat on the guestroom bed and looked at the flower Blanko had given her earlier and said to herself, "Why am I hanging out with him so much? He's such a great friend to me, but there's something that's making me so close to him. Whenever I'm with him, I start feeling shy and enjoy being with him." She sighed and started to sing:

_I close my eyes and see his eyes, _

_So soft and warm and clear_

Blanko was looking out his window and laid his head on his hand as the moonlight beamed through his room, and began to sing his part:

_I dream awake of holding her_

_I dream that she's right here_

The two Nerdlucks continued their singing as they thought about eachother in their rooms.

_I sense in all his silences_

_More than his words could say_

_Don't fight your feelings, says my heart_

_A heart I will obey_

_Am I feeling love? (2x)_

_Can it really be happening to me?_

_Am I feeling love?_

Blanko walked over to his shelves where his collection of cacti were. He brought a small cactus and a slightly taller one closer together, as if they were a couple in love.

_For sure, a most unlikely match_

_Implausable and strange_

Back with Roxi, she hugged her flower pot closer to her as she circled her fingers across the flower's beautiful petals.

_But when it seems my heart and I_

_Refuse to rearrange_

_Am I feeling love (2x)_

_Can it really be happening to me?_

_Am I feeling love?_

As their song came to an end, Blanko sighed and climbed into his bed. As he drifted off to sleep he thought to himself, _Am I really in love with Roxi?_

* * *

_So how was that? Looks like Blanko is starting to fall in love with Roxi, and she is starting to fall for him too.:)_

_The song I used isn't mine, btw; it's from the movie The Thief and the Cobbler, which belongs to Mirimax. I just thought it would fit for Blanko and Roxi's blossoming feelings. Kind reviews are wanted._


	9. Nightmares and Comforting

The Nerdlucks were all sleeping with content and dreaming happy dreams, but Roxi had a lot of trouble sleeping. She tossed and turned violently as her nightmares began. Her first nightmare was about her memories of when she first started working for Swackhammer back on Moron Mountain. Roxi was cleaning the floors when a trio of grey male Nerdlucks came up to her. The one with the dark grey skin and brown eyes sneered, "Having fun cleaning, little coal miner?" Roxi hated being called that and glared, "Go away. I'm busy."

"Alright." the Nerdlucks all said with little smirks on their faces. Before leaving her, one of them, a light grey one with hazel eyes picked up the bucket of water and said, "By the way, you missed a spot." He tossed the water all over Roxi, leaving her soaking wet. The Nerdlucks all started laughing at her cruelly. The Nerdluck holding the empty bucket threw it at her and it hit her head, knocking her off her feet and making her fall on her back. Roxi laid there shivering, covered in water, dirt, suds and blood from a small cut on her forehead. The trio left laughing at her and Roxi felt like crying, but she hid back her tears and got back to her cleaning again.

Just as she started cleaning the water up, Swackhammer walked over to her and glared, "Floor still not clean yet, huh? Work harder!" He kicked her across the room and she hit the wall and landed on the floor with a thud, giving her a small bruise on her face. After Swackhammer left, Roxi tried not to cry, but the pain was too much for her and tears finally escaped her eyes as she curled up to the wall and cried.

The nightmare then shifted to when she arrived in Looney Tune Land. She wandered the streets of town looking for an auto-repair shop to fix her spacecraft, but she got lost and wandered into the alleys. She shivered in fear as she walked into the darkness of the alleys and jumped when she heard a voice, "Hello, little lady."

She turned around and looked up to see a man in tattered clothes and a dark black hat. She knew this was a street person, but not one of those homeless ones. She knew this was some thug or thief. She gained some of her courage and asked him, "What do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to meet a pretty little girl like you. I just never expected to see someone so tiny and fragile like yourself." He pulled out a switchblade knife from his coat pocket, pointed the blade towards her face and said, "Now be a good little girl and let me have some cash from you."

Roxi realized she was going to be mugged. She backed away when he cut her cheek and cried, "Go away! I have nothing to give to you!" The thug chuckled cruelly, "Oh really? What about that nice little necklace of yours? The one with the pretty gem on it."

"Stay away! It was a very special gift from my father!" she cried in anger and fear, clutching onto her necklace for dear life. The thug slashed her arm, then he picked her up and clutched her tightly and growled at her, "Give it to me now, or I'll be taking it either way." Roxi was too scared of what to do, but with some quick thinking, she bit his hand and he dropped her to the ground. She fled as fast as her short legs could take her as the thug rubbed his bitten hand. "Why you little rat!" he yelled as he chased after her.

Roxi held her cheek and arm as she ran through the alleys to escape, but they were like a maze of the streets. She kept on running until she hit a dead end. She tried to catch her breath and find another way out but before she could leave, something slashed her in the side and she screamed in pain and fear as she fell to the ground. Her necklace broke off and landed to the ground next to her. The thug had caught up to her and he stood over her as he wiped her blood off of his knife with his coat sleeve and snickered, "Not so tough now, eh, sweetheart?"

She began to pass out from exhaustion when the male Nerdluck servants appeared out of nowhere and surrounded her. They all laughed sadistically as they started kicking and punching her sides, face, and arms. She could feel her ribs and arms shatter and tasted blood from her cut lip. She cried and begged them to stop, but they didn't listen to her. Swackhammer came up to her and sneered, "So long, you worthless little coal miner's daughter." He brought up his foot and was about to stomp on her.

Roxi screamed and woke up all drenched in cold sweat. She began panting heavily and looked at her arms and body. She sighed in relief that there was no blood or bruises on her. She was about to get up when she saw two Nerdlucks in front of her. She shrieked and cringed in fear as she cried, "Go away! Just don't hurt me anymore!" Blanko and Nawt were standing right in front of her with looks of worry on their faces. Blanko shook her and cried, "Roxi, please stop. It's okay. It's me." But Roxi wouldn't stop, so he took a glass of water Nawt was holding and threw the water in her face. She coughed and sputtered as she was dripping wet, but she finally calmed down. Roxi panted heavily again as she started crying. Blanko wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. It's just us; Blanko and Nawt."

Nawt asked Roxi, "Are you alright? Blanko and I were up to get a drink and we heard you screaming in your sleep."

"I'm fine, just a bad dream, that's all." Roxi panted. "What was it all about?" Blanko asked her, worriedly.

Roxi didn't want to tell about her nightmares because she thought they would worry them too much, so she lied a bit, "Just my past life working for Swackhammer, that's all. But I'll be fine, really."

Blanko looked like he didn't take it fine, but he sighed and said, "Well, if you need anything, you can just tell us and we'll help you out." He went to the bathroom and brought back a towel. He gave it to Roxi and apologized, "Sorry for splashing you. You wouldn't like, wake up."

"That's alright. I needed that, anyway." She said as she took the towel from him and dried herself off. Blanko turned to Nawt, "You should get back to sleep, little dude. I'll head back to my room in a bit."

"Okay." Nawt yawned as he left the room. "Good night, guys." Roxi smiled a bit and said, "You and Nawt seem to get along pretty well."

"Well, when he first started working for Swackhammer, Pound and I were the first to show him the ropes." Blanko explained. "Pound taught him everything, but Nawt and I spent a lot of our free time with eachother, and he was starting to act like a little brother to me."

Roxi smiled a bit, since she thought the same way when she first started working for Serena and first became friends with Kleo. After the little talk, Blanko got up from the bed and yawned, "It's pretty late. Hope you'll be okay."

"I'll try to be okay." Roxi sighed as she got back under the covers of the bed. "Good night."

"Good night." Blanko sighed as he left the room. After he left, Roxi turned to the sidetable and turned off the light. She laid in the bed and thought to herself, _Why do these nightmares always come back to me?_

She cried until she fell back to sleep, fearing for more nightmares. But instead of those same nightmares, she dreamed about being with Blanko in a small meadow and chasing blue butterflies with him. Back in reality, Roxi smiled as the dream stayed in her head for the rest of the night.

* * *

_So, how was this chapter? I thought of adding another thing about Roxi, she has a pretty sad past and has terrible dreams about it:(. Sorry I made the chapter too harsh for you guys to read. Kind reviews are wanted please._


	10. Secrets, Photos, and Fight

The next day, Blanko was having lunch in the kitchen with Bang and Bupkus while Roxi was in the living room watching Family Guy with Nawt and Pound was taking a nap in his room. Blanko didn't feel much like eating and picked at the crusts on his sandwich. Bang noticed the look on his face and asked, "What's with you? You've barely even touched your food."

Blanko sighed, "Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

Blanko explained, "Well, last night Nawt and I woke up in the middle of the night and were getting a glass of water when we heard Roxi screaming in her sleep. We found out she was having some bad dreams, but I was more worried about her because I knew they were nightmares. I woke her up and she started crying, but I managed to calm her down, and she told me she like, had dreams of when she was working for Swackhammer."

"Ah, that's nothing." Bupkus said. "We have dreams like that all the time. After all, she did use to work for him like we did."

"But this might not be any dream. The way I saw her wake up, she looked so traumatized." Blanko explained. "It might have been more that just having Swackhammer. Her nightmares probably had someone else she knows or something she saw and is more scared of."

"Why does this concern you so much?" Bang asked as he started to drink some milk from his glass.

"Because she's my best friend and I care about her, and more importantly, just between you two and me..." Blanko sighed as he finished his sentence. "I love her." Bang spat out his milk in shock and said, "You what?!"

"Look, I know it sounds stupid, but it's true. I love Roxi." Blanko hid his face in his hands in embarassment. "But she probably only likes me as a friend."

"Do the others know about this?" Bupkus asked. "Know about what?" The three Nerdlucks turned to see Pound standing there. Bang looked at Blanko, who looked at him as if he was saying, _Please don't say anything about it. He'll kill me._

"Uh, nothing." Bupkus stammered. "Just talking about secrets."

"Yeah, some secrets that aren't about you." Bang laughed nervously. Pound frowned at them and said, "I know you're lying, but this doesn't sound very important, so I'll let you go this once." The three Nerdlucks sighed in relief. Blanko didn't know how Pound would react at his feelings for Roxi, but he knew it wouldn't be pretty. But what they didn't notice was that Pound knew there was something wrong with them and the way Blanko was acting. He thought they were talking about Roxi and that she has something she's hiding that she didn't want anyone to know. As he walked away from the dining room, he saw Roxi taking out her wallet and looking at two pieces of paper. He started to get suspicious and said to himself, "I knew it! She's been lying this whole time. She's really a spy working for Swackhammer and she's planning to assassinate us for him!" He walked away from the living room and went to the kitchen for something to eat, keeping what he saw a secret from the others.

* * *

That night, Pound snuck into the guest room while Roxi was in the bathroom taking a shower and the others were watching some TV downstairs. Without Roxi or the others around, he could finally figure out what she has been hiding from them. He found the wallet on the sidetable next to the necklace and figured if he could just look into the wallet, he might find the plans in it.

He quietly picked it up and opened the flaps, but he saw nothing but credit cards and cash. He finally found the papers in one of the inside pockets and took them out. He was surprised to see that they weren't even plans to assassinate anyone at all; they were just a couple of old photographs. One of them had a Nerdluck couple together. The male Nerdluck had blue skin like Blanko, but much lighter, with dark blue spots, antennae, and hands and green eyes, and the female Nerdluck had beautiful snow white skin, light grey spots, dark grey hands and gently curved grey antennae, and lovely blue eyes. Pound saw a few white skinned Nerdlucks back on Moron Mountain, and this one looked very beautiful.

In the photo, the couple were sitting on a small couch together and Pound noticed that the white Nerdluck's stomach looked huge and she and the male Nerdluck had their hands on it and smiling, and he realized the female was pregnant in the photo. He looked at the other photo and saw the couple and another Nerdluck together. The Nerdluck was so little, and the male Nerdluck was holding her in his arms and smiling. Pound noticed a necklace with an amethyst on the girl's neck and realized she was actually Roxi and the adult Nerdlucks were her parents. She looked so happy with them. Pound sighed in jealousy, since Roxi was so lucky to have parents who loved her while he grew up in the orphanage until he started working for Swackhammer when he turned eight.

"What the hell are you doing with those?!" Pound heard a voice yell from behind him. He turned around and saw Roxi standing at the door with a look of anger across her face. She ran up to him, snatched the photos from his hands and yelled, "DON'T EVER TOUCH THESE AGAIN!"

Pound glared, "Why? They're just old photos."

"They're not just photos, these are one of the only things I have left of both my parents!" Roxi snapped at him.

Pound groaned, "I can't believe you still think about them, even your own father. He was nothing but a wreckless old miner who decided to leave you and your mother left you to die of hunger because she was too stupid to look after you."

Roxi was taken by the insults and angrily growled, "Take that back!" Pound shot back, "No."

"**I SAID TAKE THAT BACK, NOW**!" Roxi yelled in anger. Pound snapped, "No! Your parents deserve it." Roxi had enough and leaped at him in a fit of rage. The force of her body land caused the both of them to fly out the room and land in the hallway. Roxi started throwing punches at Pound and he tried to kick her off him, but she didn't budge. The Nerdlucks ran upstairs to see what all the ruckus was and found Pound and Roxi fighting. They all watched in fear and shock as Roxi began to strangle Pound.

Blanko could take no more of this and pulled Roxi off of Pound while Bupkus and Bang got Pound on his feet and helped him catch his breath. After Blanko calmed her down, Roxi panted heavily and angrily said, "I guess you haven't changed a bit after all these years." She ran to the guestroom and slammed the door hard. Now alone in the room, her expression turned from anger to sadness as she laid on the bed and started crying.

Back with the Nerdlucks, Pound had recovered from the fight and angirly said, "Sheesh, this girl has some anger issues." Blanko turned to him and growled, "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing, all I did was look into her wallet to see what she was hiding." Pound explained. "I thought she was lying about meeting us and was actually still working for Swackhammer and planning to kill us. I looked in the wallet and found some family photos, then she came in and took them away from me. The I just said some bad things about her parents and started attacking me like crazy."

Blanko got angry, punched Pound in the face and yelled as Bang, Bupkus, and Nawt restrained him, "Pound! Why would you do something like that to her?! It's bad enough she didn't like it when she was with Swackhammer, but you didn't have to ruin her life by insulting her."

Pound shot back as he held his bleeding nose, "Hey, I just though she was lying about her life. When I saw those photos, I became jealous of her because she had a family she knew as a kid while we grew up in some orphanage."

"Well, you know what, dude? You're such a bastard to everyone and you always let your jealousy get the best of you! Not only that, you don't even see Roxi the same way I see her!" Blanko snapped as he stormed off down the stairs and went to the backyard to cool off. The other Nerdlucks watched him walk out and glared at Pound. Bang growled at him, "You have a lot of nerve hurting people you haven't met before." He, Bupkus, and Nawt turned away from Pound and followed Blanko outside, leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway alone.

Pound realized he had made the biggest mistake of his life. "What have I done?" he moaned as he hid his face in his hands and slumped on the wall and spent the rest of the hour moping on the floor.

* * *

_Now Pound has done it. He's hurt Roxi __**BIG**__ time and now the Nerdlucks hate him. Not only that, Blanko's feelings are revealed, and now he feels totally sorry for Roxi. And what Roxi said to Pound after the fight, you'll all learn in the next chapter. Kind reviews are wanted, please._


	11. Unhappy Memories and Feelings Revealed

It was midnight and all the Nerdlucks were already asleep, but Blanko stayed wide awake in his room, thinking about the fight that happened between Roxi and Pound and the look of anger and sadness on Roxi's face. After a lot of thinking, he walked out his room and went to the guestroom. He knew it was rude to wake up someone from their sleep, but when he got to the door, the light was on. He gently knocked on the door and said, "Roxi, it's Blanko. Can I come in?"

In the room, Roxi was still laying wide awake on her bed, but her eyes were so weak from all her crying. When she heard Blanko, she wanted to yell at him to go away, but she sighed and said, "Go right ahead." Blanko entered the room and asked as he sat next to her on the bed, "Hey, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, a little." Roxi replied sadly. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't stop wondering why you would attack Pound like that." Blanko explained. "He said something about looking at some photos that you didn't want him to touch. But why did you attack him?"

Roxi sighed, "He said some cruel things about my mother and father and he refused to take back the insults." She brought out her wallet, took out the photo of her and her parents, and showed it to him. She pointed at the blue Nerdluck and said, "That's my father, Cedrik." Blanko pointed to the female white Nerdluck and asked, "And that's your mom, right?"

"Yeah, her name was Nova." Roxi explained.

"She's beautiful. I guess now I know where you get your beautiful looks and colors from." When she heard him say that, Roxi turned away from Blanko and said, "Don't ever call me that!"

Blanko wondered, "Why? It's true." "No, it isn't! And no Nerdluck back home will ever love me because I'm not beautiful or cute!" Roxi shot back in anger. Blanko knew Roxi was hiding something and asked, "What do you mean no Nerdluck back home will ever love you?" Roxi sighed and explained, "The truth is, ever since I first started working for Swackhammer, the Nerdlucks in the office didn't like me because I'm the daughter of a coal miner, and from the part of Moron Mountain where I was born and raised, not a lot of daughters were born. Until Serena took me in, the office Nerdlucks always abused me by insulting me, beating me, and hitting me with things."

Blanko couldn't believe that Roxi was horribly abused by not only their former boss, but also by her own co-workers. Roxi continued, "And even when I do things to impress him, Swackhammer and the Nerdlucks always called me worthless and that nobody loved me. Ever since I left my old life, I never fell in love with any male Nerdluck because I thought they were just like the servants."

Blanko felt his heart sink and said, "Roxi, I'm so sorry."

"And to be honest, the reason I wanted to meet you and the others is so I can see if any of you changed in the past seventeen years since you left Swackhammer. But after Pound found my photos and insulted my parents, I realized none of you have changed even a bit." Roxi added as she began to cry. Blanko put his hand on her face and wiped her tears with his thumb and said, "Roxi, of course we all changed. And not everybody is like that."

"How do you know? You've probably never loved anyone in your life." Roxi sniffled. "Besides, why is everything about me so important to you all of a sudden?"

"Look, the reason this is so important to me is because you're the greatest friend I've ever had, and I would never do anything to hurt you because I know better than those guys you worked with." Blanko explained. "You're the most sweetest, the most amazing, and the most beautiful girl I've ever met here. And I didn't realize it until now, but the truth is..." he sighed as he finished his sentence, which made Roxi's heart beat fast and nearly made her cry.

"I love you, but I was too nervous to tell you because I thought you would only like me as a friend."

Roxi couldn't believe it. Of all the male Nerdlucks who hated her, Blanko was the one who loved her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and said, "Blanko, I-I-I love you too. I couldn't tell you because I was too scared you wouldn't like me anyway, but I guess you really do." Blanko had never been so happy in his life. He loved Roxi, and she loved him in return. He placed his hand on her face and gently lifted it up to his head, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. Blanko looked deeply into Roxi's beautiful blue-green eyes as she looked into his stunning reddish-brown eyes. As they leaned in closer, their noses gently touched and their eyes closed as Roxi felt her lips meet his and more tears escaped her eyes, only this time they were tears of joy.

The two Nerdlucks kept this moment locked until they fell asleep in the bed. Blanko pulled the covers over him and Roxi and turned off the lamp. He held Roxi close to him and gently kissed her forehead as they fell asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

_So, what did you guys think? They finally revealed their feelings for eachother, and now they're a couple!:) Kind reviews are wanted please._


	12. Apologies and Star-Borgs Completed

The first thing Roxi felt when she woke up the next morning was the warmth of Blanko's body against her and his arms gently wrapped around her. His eyes fluttered open and smiled, "Morning, sweetheart. How'd you sleep?"

"Great, hon. You?" Roxi asked. "Me too." he replied as they sat up in the bed and kissed. As they kissed, Pound opened the door. "Listen, Roxi. I-" His sentence was cut off when he saw Blanko and Roxi in the bed together and kissing. They stopped kissing and blushed when they saw Pound standing there wide-eyed and shocked. Blanko stammered, "Dude, this isn't what it looks like. Honest."

Pound contained himself and growled, "Yeah, right. I know what I'm seeing here."

"Pound, Roxi and I are in love now. We just started dating last night, and we like, just slept together. We didn't do anything dirty or horny." Blanko was worried that Pound would throw him or Roxi out of the house, or even break them up. Pound was still angry, but he understood the situation and said, "Alright, fine. But if I catch you two doing anything funny, it's over for the both of you."

"Don't worry, dude. We get it." Blanko sighed in annoyance. "What are you coming in here for, anyway?"

"Well, I just wanted to apologize to Roxi for last night." Pound sighed as he twirled his antennae with his fingers and turned to Roxi, who was still in Blanko's arms. "Listen, I thought about what you and Blanko said to me last night and I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what I said about your mom and dad. I was just jealous because you had a couple of loving and caring parents you knew, but the guys and I lived in the orphanage until we started working for Swackhammer. Can you please forgive me?" Roxi understood what Pound was saying, since the Nerdlucks she worked with were also jealous of her having parents.

Roxi did some thinking for a moment. Finally, she sighed and said, "Yes, Pound. I forgive you." She jumped out of the bed, went up to him and hugged him. Pound returned the embrace and smiled, happy that for giving such a bunch of bad insults to her, she forgave him right away. Roxi added, "Sorry I tried to strangle you to death."

"Well, I deserved it anyway" Pound replied. The three Nerdlucks left the room and went downstairs to join the others for breakfast, happy that things are about to turn out fine. Little did they know that somewhere else, things were about to get ugly.

* * *

Back on Moron Mountain, Serena decided to go see her father and apologize for what she said about him. But when she got to the theme park entrance, she saw there were no spacecrafts in the parking lot and noticed a sign on the front gate saying '_**CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**_'. Serena thought to herself, _That's funny. Daddy never closes the park on a day like this. I wonder what he's up to right now._

Her attention was caught by flickering lights coming from Swackhammer's office. She knew her father was up to something, so she entered the main gate and to the office. When she entered the office, she didn't see her father or the Nerdluck servants, but she saw a light coming from the secret room Swackhammer showed her when she last visited him.

She walked over to the door and opened it quietly, hoping nobody would hear her or see her. Through the door, Serena saw her father and the Nerdlucks standing in front of the now completed robots.

"And now, for the final additions to my creations." she heard Swackhammer say. He brought out five vials of red blood from a cabinet and inserted each one of them into a machine that held the robots. A hatch closed over them and there was the sound of whirrs and buzzing. When the machine finished, it opened and revealed the robots now having skin covering and wearing sickly green and blood red jumpsuits. Serena realized that these were no ordinary robots; they were cyborgs! They looked exactly like the original Monstars from the basketball game in Looney Tune Land, but they had mixed-up colours; the one that looked like Pound had red skin, the one that looked like Bang had orange skin and orange hair, the one that looked like Blanko had green skin and orange hair, the one that looked like Bupkus had blue skin and dark blue hair, and finally the one that looked like Nawt had purple skin.

"Hmm, the blood samples must have gotten the colours mixed together, but at least they still have their physiques." Swackhammer shrugged as more whirring was heard. Suddenly, the Pound cyborg opened its eyes, which caused the Nerdluck servants to hold onto eachother in fear as the rest of the cyborgs opened their eyes.

"Yes! Success. I've done it. I've finally created my minions." Swackhammer cried out in excitement as the cyborgs broke out of their restraints and marched over to him. "Greetings, Master Swackhammer."

"Hello, boys." Swackhammer smiled evilly and told each of the cyborgs their names; the Pound cyborg was P-800, the Bang cyborg B-850, the Blanko cyborg B-1000, the Bupkus cyborg B-1001, and the Nawt cyborg N-X. "What mission do you have for us, Master?" P-800 asked.

"Well, you see, men. About seventeen years ago, my amusement park was running out of money, so I sent five of my minions to capture the Looney Tunes." Swackhammer explained. "They challenged my minions to a basketball game, and because they were tiny little aliens, they stole the talents of famous basketball players so they can be able to play. But the Looney Tunes called up this man named Michael Jordan and defeated my minions. Then those five turned against me and sent me back here alone. Luckily, I managed to save my park by buying new rides and attractions."

"Do you want us to hunt down this Michael Jordan and bring him to you?" B-1001 asked. "No, I don't need that guy anymore. All I want is for you five to destroy those five traitors and help me capture those Looney Tunes and make them into slaves to make more money for me." Swackhammer explained. "And the best way to enslave them is to have another basketball game against them, and I created you to defeat them in that game." Serena was so shocked about what her father was planning and ran out of the office. Swackhammer heard her footsteps and growled, "Hey! Someone was here. If this gets out, I'm gonna lose my business!" He turned to his newly created minions. "Find that spy and bring him to me!" he ordered them. "Yes, Master." the cyborgs replied as they went after Serena.

Serena ran to the parking lot and got into her spacecraft, but she screamed in fear when she turned and saw N-X standing right by the window. The cyborg punched through the window of the spacecraft, grabbed Serena by the collar of her jacket, and threw her to the ground. She froze in fear when the cyborg sneered, "The master would like to see you." Serena was grabbed by the other cyborgs and escorted to the office where Swackhammer was waiting.

"Serena?!" Swackhammer had a shocked look on his face when he saw her being held by P-800 and B-1001. "Daddy, what is going on?" Serena asked angrily as she struggled to escape the machines grasps. "Honey, these are my new men I created using technology and DNA from my minions. I call them the 'Star-Borgs'. And they're going to help me get the Looney Tunes."

"What?! Daddy, why are you doing this?" Serena asked, shocked.

"To make those Looney Tunes and those traitors pay for nearly ruining my business." Swackhammer explained as the Star-Borgs held Serena closer to the ground. Swackhammer said in her face, "Now, I'm only asking you as a father, and you'd better agree, since you've decided to snoop in and saw and heard everything I've said and done. Help me capture the Looney Tunes and destroy those Nerdluck traitors."

Serena was furious and yelled, "Forget it! I would never hurt anyone like the cold-hearted, greedy fat bastard you are!" Swackhammer angrily murmered, "Then you leave me no choice." He pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it to his daughter's forehead. Serena was shocked. She refused to cooperate with her own father and now he was going to kill her!

The Nerdluck servants saw what was happening and had to do something to save Serena. One of them, a pudgy one with black skin and blue eyes, quietly snuck up behind Swackhammer and bit him on the ankle just as he was going to pull the trigger, while the other Nerdlucks jumped onto him and kicked and punched him in the face, causing Swackhammer to holler in pain, lose his focus and shoot at the wall.

"Get 'em off me!" Swackhammer commanded as the Star-Borgs, including the ones holding Serena, ran up to him to remove the little aliens from their master. "Serena, run!" the Nerdlucks called out as they jumped off of their boss and ran around the office to let the cyborgs chase them. Serena saw this was her chance and ran out of the building again. She got to her spacecraft and rode away just as Swackhammer and the Star-Borgs exited the office.

B-850 and B-1001 were about to follow her, but Swackhammer stopped them and said, "Let her go! I don't need her anyway. Besides, she'll be too traumatized to tell anyone about this." He led the cyborgs back to the building, while he secretly hid his regret over trying to kill his own daughter. "Serena, I'm so sorry." he whispered to himself as tears filled his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serena reached the apartment building and ran into her apartment. Kleo was sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine when she saw Serena run through the door. "Kleo, we have to leave now!" Serena panted as she grabbed a suitcase from her closet and packed some clothes in it.

"Why, is there something wrong? Are you okay?" Kleo asked worriedly. Serena replied as she finished packing, "I'll explain on the way to Earth. We need to warn the Looney Tunes." Kleo didn't know what Serena was talking about, but she listened to her friend and walked outside with her. They took Serena's spare spacecraft in the garage and took off to planet Earth.

On the way to Earth, Serena explained to Kleo about the Star-Borgs, her father's plans, nearly getting killed by her own father, and escaping with the help of the Nerdlucks. "I can't believe he tried to do that!" Kleo said, shocked. "I know, and now we've got to warn the Tunes about this." Serena said as she put the spacecraft to full speed.

When they got to Earth, Serena drove the spacecraft into the ground of a supermarket in North Carolina. She remembered her father told her that the entrance to Looney Tune Land was at the centre of the Earth and drove deeper into the ground until the two aliens saw the Warner Bros. logo and drove through it.

* * *

_Looks like Pound has warmed up to Roxi and she and Blanko are happily in love. But oh no! Swackhammer has gone completely out of control and now wants revenge! Can Serena warn the Looney Tunes and Nerdlucks in time? Next chapter coming soon._

_The names I made for the Star-Borgs are based off of the names of the machines from the Terminator series. The Star-Borgs, Serena, Kleo and Roxi are mine, the rest of the characters belong to Warner Bros.._


	13. Reunions and Kleo

The next morning, the Nerdlucks were in their house relaxing. Nawt was reading, Bang and Bupkus were playing cards in the living room, and Pound was watching television with Blanko and Roxi, who were laying together on the couch. Their relaxation was interrupted when they heard the phone ringing. Pound picked up the phone and answered, "Hello? Hey, Porky, what's up? What? Now? Alright, we'll be right down." He put down the phone and turned to everyone.

"Guys, Porky says there's a meeting at town hall, and he said that Bugs wants us to come down."

"Is it an emergency meeting?" Bang asked. "Yes, it's an emergency meeting. Now, come on. We gotta be there in an hour." The Nerdlucks raced out of the house and into their spacecraft. They all got into their seats, with Blanko sharing his with Roxi, and rode off to city hall, where Bugs was waiting for them outside.

"Hey, docs. Glad you got the message." he greeted them as he led them all inside. "Before we get the meeting started, there's someone in the lobby who's waiting to see you."

"Well, who is it?" Nawt asked. Before Bugs could answer, the aliens noticed a young woman with green skin and black hair and pacing around the hall. She wore blue jeans, a black t-shirt, white sneakers, and brown glasses, and she had her hair down. It took a minute or two for the Nerdlucks to know who the girl was, but they recognized who she was when Roxi ran up to her with a big smile on her face.

"Serena!" she cried as she jumped into her hand. "Roxi, it's so great to see you here." Serena smiled as she hugged the little Nerdluck. The Nerdlucks all looked at Serena with great, big smiles on their faces. They've known Serena ever since she first visited Moron Mountain, and they haven't seen her again after all these years they've lived with the Looney Tunes.

They all ran up to her and all jumped onto her in happiness. "Guys! I've missed you so much, I'm so happy to see you again!" Serena cried as she hugged them and cried happily. "If I'm dreaming, I never wanna wake up!" Bupkus cried hugging her. "You're not dreaming. It's really me." Serena replied as she put all the Nerdlucks down on the floors.

Pound looked at her and said, "Look at you. The last time we saw you, you used to be a sweet little girl, and now you're a beautiful young woman!" Serena giggled, "And you guys are still the cute and sweet little Nerdlucks I've known, and you're still the cute little puffball, Pound."

Pound frowned, "Serena, you know I always hated being called that!" Bang teased him, "Why? It suits you." "Shut up!" Pound groaned while the others laughed. Roxi asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'll explain when the meeting starts. Meet me on the stage in ten minutes, guys." Serena explained as she walked away to the hall. Roxi called out, "Wait! Kleo is with you, right?" Serena responded, "Yeah, she just went to the washroom. I'll see you guys in a bit."

The second Serena was out of their sights, the Nerdlucks noticed a female lavender Nerdluck with a white ribbon tied on her neck leaving the restrooms and a big smile lit up on Roxi's face. Roxi couldn't help herself and ran up to her. "Kleo!" she called out to the Nerdluck. Kleo instantly noticed Roxi running up to her and hugged her friend. "Roxi! I'm so glad you're here!" she exclaimed happily.

"Same here with you!" Roxi replied. The Nerdlucks walked up to the two girls and gathered around them, but Kleo began to shrink back a bit and turned away. Bang asked, "Are you Kleo? Roxi told us all about you." Kleo blushed and nodded slightly. Bang introduced himself and the other Nerdlucks to her, but she shrank back more.

Pound shrugged and said, "Shy, huh? C'mon guys, we gotta get onstage. Serena's waiting." He and the others went to the hall, but Blanko and Roxi stayed behind. Blanko asked Roxi, "You think she's okay? She looked kinda nervous when she saw us, but she was pretty calm when she was with you."

"That's nothing. She probably needs some time to know you guys better." she replied as the two Nerdlucks kissed. What they didn't know was that Kleo had been watching them. "Roxi!" Kleo said from behind them. Roxi stopped kissing Blanko and blushed, "Kleo! You saw that?!"

"I thought you said you would never fall in love with anyone."

"I did, until now anyway." Roxi sighed. "Blanko's my boyfriend now, but he's nothing like the other guys back home and he loves me for who I am. I guess you're a little disappointed that I broke my vow."

"Are you kidding? I'm not disappointed, I'm proud of you for finding a guy who loves you!" Kleo smiled happily. Roxi explained to Kleo about how she and Blanko met, became friends, bonded over cooking, fell in love, and got their first kiss. Kleo said, "That's quite a story. But does Serena know about when you were attacked?"

"No, she doesn't know. And I don't want to worry her. So promise me you won't tell her?" Roxi asked. "I promise." Kleo replied as they headed to the hall for the meeting.

* * *

_Awww, three good friends back together as well as a happy reunion between Serena and her long lost friends!:) Also, Kleo is so happy her best friend Roxi is dating Blanko. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Kind reviews are wanted please.:)_


	14. Meeting, Agreement, and Plans

A half hour later, the hall was completely packed with all the Looney Tunes sitting in their seats. Serena looked out the curtains and breathed heavily when she saw them all sitting, waiting for the meeting to start. Serena said to herself, "Oh God. How am I gonna talk to all these people?" Bupkus noticed her and asked, "Hey, you okay, Serena?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous." Serena replied. "I know they haven't seen my father in a long time, but I don't know how they'll react when I tell them what happened on Moron Mountain, especially you and the other guys." "Don't worry, we'll help you out." Bupkus assured her. Serena smiled, then Lola Bunny, Bugs' girlfriend, walked up to her and said, "You're about to come on, Miss Swackhammer." She took Serena by the hand and led her to the stage, with the Nerdlucks following them.

As the meeting began, Daffy Duck asked, "So, who's running this meeting here?" Bugs spoke into the microphone, "Well, you know the greedy moroon that our Nerdluck friends used to work for?"

"Tell me he's not here for us again." Daffy groaned. "Bugs answered, "Uh, no. It's not him that's here. It's his daughter, Serena." He handed Serena the microphone stand as she walked out of the curtains. The Looney Tunes all stared at her in amazement, noticing how beautiful she was.

"My, is she lovely." Granny replied.

"She's vewy pwetty." Tweety said.

"Hot diggity dog! What a woman!" Yosemite Sam exclaimed.

"That's his daughter? Huh, and I thought she was as ugly as her dad." Daffy said. The Looney Tunes were taken by the insult on her and glared at him. Daffy asked, "What? What?"

Bugs spoke out, "Ahem, well, Serena here has something to say to us." Serena replied, "Thank you, Bugs." She turned to the audience. "Listen, you're all in grave danger. Just recently, my father has created cyborgs using DNA from his old minions, and now he's using them to make you his slaves and destroy these Nerdlucks." The audience became silent, then they burst out in laughter.

"Oh no! Tiny little cyborgs are gonna enslave us for their master." Daffy said sarcastically. The audience laughed even harder. Serena looked like she was going to scream in anger, but Nawt stopped her by tugging on her leg. "We'll handle this." he said to her as he and the other Nerdlucks walked to the middle of the stage. They all brought out their ray guns and fired at the chandelier in the middle of the seats. The Looney Tunes stopped laughing and looked at the Nerdlucks in shock.

"Thank you for shutting up!" Pound yelled angrily. "We'd listen to her if we were you guys."

"Yeah, she knows what she's talking about." Blanko glared.

"Thanks guys." Serena thanked the Nerdlucks. She spoke into the microphone again, "Listen to me. These machines are no laughing matter. They have the same physiques of the Nerdlucks' original Monstar forms, but they're far stronger and merciless than they were before. I should know because I almost got killed by them."

"So, that's why he needed our blood!" Bang realized. "Before we went back to the court after halftime when we were still Monstars, Swackhammer asked us for some of our blood. We asked him what for, and he said just for some special occasion or something important. We just didn't know he would use our blood for sinister purposes."

"Yeah, and that blood had some of the NBA player's talent we stole. Which means they must have better basketball talent than we do." Nawt concluded. Bugs exclaimed, "Docs, this is serious! We thought Swackhammer was just harmless to us, but this time, I think he means business!"

Serena continued, "Also, before I escaped, I heard about him challenging all of you to another basketball game with those cyborgs playing against you."

"Why would he want to challenge us with that when he can just take us away easily?" Bugs asked. "Besides, we beat that moroon at our last basketball game against him."

"But that was when you had Michael Jordan on your team, and when we had the NBA's talents." Pound added. "Right, but these cyborgs are far better in speed and strength." Serena explained. "And I think the only way to defeat them in this game is to have the original Monstars to help us."

"So, what you're trying to say is that we need the Monstars on our side?" Bugs asked. Serena sighed, "I'm afraid so." The Looney Tunes all murmured angrily.

"Sufferin' succotash! No way I'm working with those brutes who crushed us and bullied us." Sylvester exclaimed in anger.

"Neither am I!" Yosemite Sam added.

"Now listen, docs." Bugs assured everyone. "I know we shouldn't do this, but Serena's right. Looney Tunes and Monstars must work together in this." He turned to the Nerdlucks and asked them, "Will you be willing to agree with this, docs?"

"We'll do it, since we're not on Swackhammer's side anymore." Pound sighed. "But as much as we want to play basketball again, we don't wanna steal the NBA's talent again." "Yeah, and we still regret it after we learned our lesson." Bang added.

"But if we don't have the talents, how will we go against them?" Bupkus asked.

"There is a way." Witch Hazel called out from the audience. The Nerdlucks all had surprised looks on their faces and Pound exclaimed, "You mean you have something that can make us big again?"

Witch Hazel walked up to the stage and answered, "Just recently, I've been working on a type of potion that can turn the consumer into whatever they want to become, as well as gaining that person's physiques and talent." The Nerdlucks replied ecstatically, "That's so great! Sweet! Awesome! Yeah, alright!" Witch Hazel added, "But the potion will only work if only one important ingredient is added; a piece of DNA from that person, like a lock of hair, a vial of blood, or a piece of bone."

"Okay, that is pretty disgusting." Pound cringed. "But it's worth a shot."

"Yeah, we'll do it." Bang added.

"We'll try anything." Blanko replied.

"Alright, how do we do this?" Bupkus asked. Witch Hazel answered, "Well, last thing we heard about the players you stole their talent from, the've been long-time retired, but luckily they still have their talents within them, so you'll still be able to play basketball after the transformations." Serena asked the Nerdlucks, "Before we start, when you first came here, whose talents did you guys steal in order to be Monstars?" "I used the talents from Charles Barkley." Pound replied.

"Patrick Ewing." Bang answered.

"Larry Johnson." Bupkus added.

"Muggsy Bogues." Nawt said.

"And Shawn Bradley." Blanko finished. "Well, that's a first." Serena said. She turned to Witch Hazel, "Are there any bad side effects to this potion?" Witch Hazel shook her head, "Not exactly, but there is one very big price; once you take this potion, you will never turn back into your original form ever again." "We'll take the risk, right guys?" Pound asked the other Nerdlucks and they all nodded in agreement.

"Then it's official." Bugs announced. "Lola, Serena and I will help you guys gain some blood from the NBA players." Roxi spoke up, "I want to help. I want to make the fat ass pay for all the crap he put me through." Serena asked her, "Are you sure about that? You heard Witch Hazel; once you take that potion, you'll never be a Nerdluck again."

"Probably better to be a Monstar than feeling worthless as a Nerdluck."

"Well, if your going to need a potion, yours will need a lock of a human's hair." Witch Hazel told Roxi. "Seems a little better than having to taste blood." she sighed. After some more agreements, the meeting finished and all the Looney Tunes left to return home. Bugs turned to Serena, Lola, and the Nerdlucks and said, "Alright, I'll take Blanko and Bupkus to get some samples from Shawn Bradley and Larry Johnson, Lola will take Pound and Nawt to get theirs from Charles Barkley and Muggsy Bogues, and Serena will take Bang and Roxi to find get some from Patrick Ewing and some girl with any basketball skills."

"Sounds good to me. We'll meet back here at 3:00 in the afternoon." Serena agreed as they split and took their assigned Nerdlucks with them to prepare for their mission. Before leaving, Bang noticed Kleo wasn't with them. He went behind the curtains and found her sitting on a small bench. He noticed a sad look on her face and thought to himself, _What's wrong with her? What's she so sad about?._

Kleo heaved a sad sigh, looked up at the window where a beam of sunlight was shining and started singing;

_I don't know if you can hear me_

_Or if you're even there_

_I don't know if you would listen_

_To a Nerdluck's prayer_

_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_Still I see your face and wonder_

_Were you once an outcast too?_

Bang couldn't help but admire not only how beautiful she was, but she had a beautiful singing voice for a Nerdluck. He had to admit, she both looked and sounded beautiful. Kleo got up from the bench and walked around the hall a bit, and Bang followed her and hid behind some objects, making sure she didn't see him.

_God, help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on Earth_

_God, help my people_

_We look to you still_

_God, help the outcasts_

_Or nobody will_

Bang watched as a group of people walked past her and they began singing;

_I ask for wealth_

_I ask for fame_

_I ask for glory to shine on my name_

_I ask for love I can't possess_

_I ask for God and his angels_

_To bless me_

Kleo sighed and started singing again as she stood in the sunlight coming out of a large stained-glass window;

_I ask for nothing I can get by_

_But I know so many less lucky than I_

_Please help my people_

_The poor and downtrod_

_I thought we all were_

_The children of God_

_God, help the outcasts_

_Children of_

_God_

Kleo held the last note and sighed as she started shedding some tears in her eyes. Without thinking, Bang came out of his hiding spot and exclaimed, "Wow, that was amazing!" Hearing him, she jumped up in shock and embarassment and ran away from him. "Wait!" Bang called out as he ran after her. She hid behind a tall potted plant, hoping he would never find her. But Bang found her and said, "Hey, sorry I scared you."

"Why did you follow me?" Kleo stammered. Bang replied, "I noticed you weren't with the others and I when we were planning our mission and I just wanted to see if you were alright. Then you started singing, but why?"

"You know that feeling when you feel so insignificant and nobody understands you? Because that's how I was feeling right about now."

Bang nodded, since he felt that way when he was working for Swackhammer. "But you have the most beautiful singing voice I have ever heard. I think you should have been a singer!" he exclaimed. Kleo blushed, "Well, back on Moron Mountain, my mother used to be a lounge singer and I've always had dreams of being a singer like her, but I'm too shy to sing in front of people, and I sometimes get stage fright. The only time I sing is when Roxi, Serena and I have karaoke night at Serena's apartment."

"I sort of get stage fright myself." Bang replied. "Whenever the guys and I go to the karaoke place, Pound always makes me go onstage and sing in front of everyone, and whenever I try to get off, he and the guys push me back up there." The Nerdlucks laughed and chatted for a little more until it was time for Bang to go.

While heading off with Serena and Roxi, Bang thought about what Kleo said to him about dreaming to sing. Then an idea came into his head. He planned it to himself as he and the girls left for Earth.

* * *

_Looks like the Looney Tunes and aliens are going to be working together now with Serena's help, and Roxi wants to be part of it too and Bang realizes Kleo's dream to sing. More importantly, they don't have to steal the NBA's talent this time, because lucky for them, they've got magic on their side!.:D_

_The song Kleo sings is 'God Help the Outcasts', which is from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and belongs to Disney. It's one of my favourite Disney songs and I put it in there to express how Kleo feels since she and her people are outcasts on Moron Mountain and hates the way they're all treated.:'(_

_Kind reviews are wanted please.:)_


	15. Collecting the DNA

In the real world, while Lola, Nawt and Pound were getting blood from Muggsy Bogues and Charles Barkley and Bugs, Bupkus and Blanko were getting some from Larry Johnson and Shawn Bradley, Serena, Roxi and Bang have already obtained a blood sample from Patrick Ewing, now it was time to find a lock of hair for Roxi's potion. They checked almost every girl in a small town in New Jersey to see if they could provide a perfect sample, but none of them were good enough. They were about to give up until they stopped by a funeral home and Roxi saw a bunch of college aged girls and a young man with dark brown hair leave the building crying.

Roxi couldn't help herself and jumped out of Serena's spacecraft, which was cleverly disguised as an dark red SUV. Serena called out, "Roxi, wait! Where are you going?" Roxi called back, "Don't worry, I'm just looking. I'll stay out of plain sight!" She climbed through an open window and hid behind some potted blue carnations, which allowed Roxi to be perfectly out of everyone's sight. She looked into the dark mahogany casket and was so shocked to see a young woman laying dead in it. She had lightly fair skin and long brown-auburn hair that reached way past her shoulders and wore a dark black dress. She looked very pretty, but she had some ugly scratches and gashes on her face and arms.

She looked around the casket and besides the many dozen roses that were red, white and pink, she saw a bunch of pictures that showed her in a basketball uniform with the name and logo of some college on it. She even saw a small sign with a photo of the girl smiling beautifully and a banner that said, **"In blissful and loving memory of Lisa Kyle: April 18, 1992-June 5,2013."** Roxi couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl and began to wonder how someone like her ended up like this. The only way she could find out was enter her body and into her brain to look at her memories. Roxi sighed and thought to herself, _I hate to do this, but I just need to know why she's here_.

With that, she crossed her arms and made herself into a light pink goo-like state and shot herself into the girl's body. She reached the hippocampus of the brain and entered. Looking into her memories, Roxi found some of when the girl was growing up, having fun moments with her parents, graduating high school, getting into college, and meeting her boyfriend. She also found one more memory in which she is driving at night to her friend's apartment, when a car from the other lane swerved between lanes and ran right into her as the girl screamed. Roxi had enough and exited out of the body and morphed back into her regular form.

Roxi began to feel a pang of guilt and sorrow for the young woman. She had her whole life planned ahead of her and someone thought it was smart to kill her. She finally made her decision, grabbed a small knife that Witch Hazel gave her for her mission, and cut off a lock of the girl's long hair. She managed to leave the building without being spotted by anyone and snuck back into the spacecraft to meet up with Bang and Serena.

"Well, I found what I'm looking for." Roxi said to Serena as she showed her the lock of hair. "Is this enough for the potion?"

Serena looked at it and nodded, "Yeah, looks like it." Roxi looked around and asked, "Hey, where's Bang?" Serena shrugged, "I think he said something about taking a small walk. He said he and the guys haven't been to the real world for a while." They waited for a few minutes and Bang returned with his hands behind his back. Serena asked, "Where've you been, Bang?" Bang stammered a bit, "Uh, I was uh..." He held out his hand and showed her some branches of lilac flowers and finished, "Getting you some flowers." Serena looked like she knew he was lying, but she took the flowers from him and siged, "Why thanks, Bang. That was sweet of you." She turned her attention to the control panel and said, "Well, we got what we needed. Now let's get back to the others and get you guys big."

She drove the spacecraft into the ground to head back to Looney Tune Land. What Serena and Roxi didn't realize was that Bang was actually hiding a lock of short black hair in his hand. He kept ahold of it until they were finally back in Looney Tune Land.

* * *

_Well, looks like the Nerdlucks got their DNA samples and Bang has something in store for someone._

_Sorry the chapter's a little short, I was a bit lazy. Kind reviews are wanted, please._


	16. Return of the Monstars

By 3:00 that afternoon, the Tunes, Serena, and the Nerdlucks met up with Witch Hazel and Kleo at the basketball court. Witch Hazel had a large vat with a bubbling green substance in it with her. She spoke up, "Well, now that you boys have what you needed, it's time for you to get what you long for." She poured five ladelfuls of the potion into five small cups that matched each of the Nerdlucks colors. Then she took five vials of blood that had the Nerdlucks' names marked on them and poured each one of the vials into the cups.

Bupkus's eyes widened, "Wait a minute! You're not going to make us drink that, are you? After you just poured that blood in there!?"

"Don't worry, you boys won't even taste the blood. I promise." Witch Hazel assured them. Pound sighed, "Alright, but if I do, I'm gonna puke." Witch Hazel handed each Nerdluck their potion, but they just stared at it. Pound took a deep breath and said, "Alright boys, ready? One, two, three!" He took a drink of the potion and the other Nerdlucks drank theirs at the same time. When they finished, they started to feel nothing at first.

"That's funny, I thought this stuff would..." Bang was cut off when he let out a large belch and green smoke came out of his mouth. His eyes widened as he covered it with his hands. Then Nawt held his stomach and moaned, "Guys, I don't feel so good."

"Me neither." Bupkus added. Then the other Nerdlucks started feeling funny, then each one got down on their knees and soon enough, they all started growing larger and began changing. Roxi backed away from them while Serena and the Looney Tunes watched the Nerdlucks transform. When the transformation was complete, the aliens got up on their feet and looked at themselves and the Tunes.

The Tunes were amazed that the potion worked. The newly transformed Nerdlucks looked like the NBA players they got the DNA from, but they all wore navy blue basketball jerseys and shorts with gold trimlines and white zeroes in the middle and back, as well as matching navy blue sneakers. They still had their skin colours, eyes and spots, but they each had five fingers on their hands and had different physiques.

For instance, Pound was still fat, but he was more muscular, he was bald and had small floppy ears; Bang was also more muscular, but he had a bigger chin, floppy dragon-like ears, reddish orange hair made into a crew cut, and spikes on his upper back; Bupkus had a very muscular body, a thicker and deeper chest, slightly pointed ears that were slightly floppy, and dark purple hair made into a topknot; Nawt was still shorter and lankier than the others, but he had slight muscle in his arms and legs, big floppy rabbit-like ears, and was bald; and finally, Blanko was still taller than the others, but he had slight muscle in him, short messy dark blue hair, big ears shaped like butterfly wings, a long neck, and two visible buck teeth sticking out the right side of his upper lip. The Nerdlucks were the Monstars once again! But there was one other thing different about them; instead of being enormous titans, they were grown to human size; Blanko was 6'3, Bang and Bupkus were 6'1, Pound was 6'0, and Nawt was 5'8.

The Tunes all cheered, and Serena said, "So this is what you guys looked like with those talents." The Monstars all smiled happily and thanked Witch Hazel for their transformations.

"I never thought I'd see these bad boys again!" Bupkus exclaimed as he flexed his biceps, his voice now deep and attractive. "Yeah, wait'll Swackhammer gets a load of us now!" Pound smiled, his voice now a deeper accent. As the Monstars all embraced their transformations happily, Blanko noticed Roxi being a little scared of their new appearance.

"Roxi? It's okay, it's me; Blanko." he said to her as he lifted her up to him in his hand. He still had his thick Californian accent, but it sounded much deeper than before his transformation, and she noticed most of his teeth were missing. He gently rubbed her face with his larger finger, and she shivered as he moved his other fingers through her antennae, but noticed they were still gentle when he touched her. Roxi stopped shivering and smiled as she looked into his eyes, realizing he was still the Nerdluck she fell in love with, but a little different.

"Hey, love birds. Roxi has to take her dose now!" Pound called out to the couple. Roxi sighed and said, "He's right. It's my turn now." Blanko gently let her down and she went up to Witch Hazel to take her potion. The witch dropped the lock of hair into her cup and gave it to the little Nerdluck.

"Are you guys sure this is safe?" Roxi asked, unsure about her potion. Blanko replied, "Roxi, don't worry. You may feel funny in the first couple minutes, but after that, you'll be fine."

"Alright, here goes." Roxi sighed as she took a big drink of the potion until she drank every last drop. Like the Monstars, she felt nothing at first, but then she started feeling pain in her chest and fell to her knees as she started wheezing and began to transform. When the transformation finished, she got up on her feet and everyone stared at her in shock.

"Holy crap, look at her!" Nawt gasped.

"She's so... wow!" Lola smiled.

"Eh, Hazel. Got a mirror?" Bugs asked. Witch Hazel used her magic and a mirror appeared in front of them. Nawt faced the mirror towards Roxi and she gasped at her new appearance. She still had her baby blue skin, her green-blue eyes, and her ultramarine spots, but she had a young woman's body, light blue lips, small pixie-like ears and long brown/auburn mix hair. She gave out a small smile and saw that she now had snow white teeth and small vampire fangs. For her clothes, instead of a basketball uniform, she wore a navy blue tank top, blue jeans, and dark blue shoes, and she was also 5'8.

She looked at herself more and said, "Oh my gosh, is this really me?" Blanko held her in his arms and said, "I guess so, baby." She smiled and kissed him, but she felt something was missing. She felt her chest and gasped, "My necklace! It's gone!"

"Wait, no it isn't." Nawt exclaimed. He picked up the necklace, which was at her feet. The gem was still in good shape, but the lace was torn. Witch Hazel grabbed the necklace from his hand and sprinkled some magic dust on it. The necklace grew to a normal size and the lace was back together and the chip in the gem was gone. Roxi took the necklace from her, tied it to her neck and thanked Witch Hazel.

Everyone smiled at them, but Kleo had a sad look on her face. Bugs asked her, "Eh, something wrong, doc?" "Nothing, it's just my friend is never gonna be by my side again now that she's bigger than me." Kleo answered sadly. Witch Hazel came up to her and said, "Well, you will be surprised, dear. There is one more potion left and ready for you."

Kleo was surprised when she heard the witch say that, and said, "That sounds great, but I don't have a piece of DNA for it." Witch Hazel replied, "Don't worry about that, one of the boys found a lock of hair from woman with a singing talent and asked me to make you a potion in case you wanted a transformation. I can't say whom, but he said he thought it would help make your singing dream come true." Everyone realized that Bang brought some DNA for Kleo.

Serena said, "Bang, why didn't you tell me?"

Bang sighed, "I just wanted Kleo to be happy and make her dream come true, but I didn't want to tell anyone about it because I was nervous about what everyone would say." Kleo was speechless at what he said. She had never felt so happy that someone would actually help her fulfill her dream. Without any hesitation, Witch Hazel drop the hair in her potion and gave it to her.

Kleo took a deep breath and took a big sip of her potion. She felt nothing at first, then started feeling funny and then began to transform. When the transformation ended, she looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed at her new look. She still had her colours, but she also had a lovely physique, pixie ears, short messy black hair, and bright magenta lips. She wore a blue top with dark blue stripes that showed her shoulders over a black top, dark purple jeans, and black shoes. She couldn't contain herself and squealed happily, "It worked! It worked!" She thanked Witch Hazel and ran up to Bang and gave him a really big squeeze. "Thank you so much, Bang."

Bang started to blush, but he returned the hug and replied, "No problem."

"Hey, you guys. Less talking, more trying out our long gone talents!" Pound called out to them. He grabbed a ball from Lola and started to dribble it, but his hands just moved around and missed the ball. The Monstars were all shocked and gave their talents a try, but they were all failing. Bupkus tried to dunk the ball in the net, but he just landed on the ground, and Nawt tried to dribble the ball, but he hit his face by mistake and dropped the ball.

"Hey, what gives?!" Pound exclaimed and turned to Witch Hazel. "Why aren't we pros at this anymore? We thought the potion would make us great at basketball again." Witch Hazel explained, "Well, the potions did make you Monstars again, but unfortunately, the talents within your blood haven't awakened."

"So you mean to get our talents, we have to..." Bang asked but cut off his sentence. Bugs nodded and finished his sentence, "Yeah, you have to train to get those talents back into you." The Monstars all groaned.

"Don't worry, guys." Serena reassured them. "I've asked the Looney Tunes if I could help them train you, and they agreed." That cheered the Monstars up a bit, and they all agreed to have their training. Bugs informed the group that their training day will start tomorrow morning at 10:00 a.m. sharp, and they all split up to return to their homes, while the Monstars went with Serena and the girls to stay at the hotel near the gym she checked in the other night, since their house was smaller than them now.

Little did they know that someone was watching everything that happened between the Looney Tunes and the aliens. Once the meeting finished, the person rode off on a motorbike to his master's lair, preparing to inform him about what he saw.

* * *

_Yay, the guys are Monstars again, and now Roxi and Kleo are Monstars too!:) Too bad the guys' talents aren't in them yet, and now they've got some training to do. Kind reviews are wanted._

_**A/N**__: The house the Monstars lived in when they were Nerdlucks was big enough for them to fit in, but it was only a small version of a regular house. So that's why the guys are gonna stay with Serena._

_Also, if you want to see what Roxi and Kleo look like as Monstars, they're in my DeviantART gallery. I also kinda based Roxi's looks off of me, only her eyes and her hair, and I based her personality off of Cinderella, Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games, and Princess Tiana from the Princess and the Frog._


	17. Swackhammer's Revenge

Somewhere on the other side of town in a forested area, a large starship was hiding in the trees. It looked a little like the Titanic, but it was much larger and fancier. Inside, Swackhammer was enjoying himself while watching the Star-Borgs train in a large training room from a balcony. N-X dribbled a basketball at a high speed and passed it to P-800 who dunked the ball and destroyed the net, while B-850 was doing chin-ups at the bars and B-1001 was punching and kicking a puching bag. He gave one last powerful punch and sent the bag flying to the other side of the training room.

"Bravo, boys! Keep this up, and I'll finally have my goldmines in no time!" Swackhammer called out to them as he took a sip of his margarita from a fancy martini glass. The Nerdluck slaves were all wearing collars with chains attached to them as punishment for standing up to him to save Serena the other day. After giving him a fresh fruit platter, the black skinned Nerdluck who bit him asked, "Sir, can we please take a break? We've been working for hours!"

Swackhammer glared, "No! This is what you get for biting me!" The Nerdluck shuddered as he got back to his duties. Before barking out his next orders, B-1000 entered the training room wearing a leather jacket, black jeans, and black sunglasses. He went up to Swackhammer and the alien asked, "Well, what happened between those little traitors, those Looney Dorks, and my renegade daughter?"

B-1000 removed his disguise, which Swackhammer had given him before starting his mission, changed back into his jumpsuit, and said, "The Tunes and your daughter have decided to start the training tomorrow, and about the traitors, you may need to look at this." He took out a switchblade and cut open a part of his arm, revealing a small slot. He led Swackhammer and the rest of the Star-Borgs to the viewing screens in another room and inserted a cable through the slot. He scanned his system and the screen showed the Nerdlucks transforming into the Monstars and Roxi and Kleo doing the same.

The sight of Roxi made Swackhammer spit out his margarita in shock. His eyes widened, then turned angry and he growled, "That little coal miner?! What the hell is she doing with them?"

B-1000 explained, "This Roxi woman and the one named Blanko seem to have met last week and fell in love." Swackhammer groaned, "That's disgusting! Two of my former minions, an idiot and a coal miner's daughter, in love!" P-800 asked, "You mean this Roxi person used to work for you, master?"

"Yes, and her father was one of my coal miners who died in that earthquake in the mines years ago. She started working for me when she was 12 after her mother died." Swackhammer explained as he pulled out the photo of Roxi he kept since she left him. "From the moment she started working for me, she was being the worthless little bitch she was. When my daughter started her job as an accountant after finishing college, she said she was in need of some interns, so she asked me to give Roxi to her to be a better intern. I've never seen that Nerdluck again for over six years until now." He took a puff of his cigar and carelessly blew the smoke in B-850's face, but the cyborg wasn't bothered by the smoke.

Swackhammer continued, "Now that she's with Serena, Roxi is working with those traitors to defeat you five and take me down." His glare turned into an evil smile as he added, "So, not only do I want those traitors destroyed and those Looney Tunes as my slaves, I also want that coal miner's daughter as my personal slave again. With her idiot boyfriend dead, I'll have her all to myself. She will be mine!"

He laughed evilly as he started singing;

_In the dark of the night_

_I was tossing and turning_

_And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be_

_It scared me out of my wits_

_A corpse falling to bits_

_Then I opened my eyes, and the nightmare was me_

The Nerdluck slaves were getting scared of Swackhammer and held onto eachother for protection as the Star-Borgs listened to their master. As he sang, the smoke from Swackhammer's cigar created images visualizing the Monstars turning against Swackhammer after the game and Swackhammer abusing the entire Nerdluck population, as well as Roxi in her previous Nerdluck form escaping him and becoming a Monstar.

_I was once the most powerful man on Moron Mountain_

_When my minions betrayed me, they made a mistake_

_My power made all Nerdlucks pay_

_'Til one little girl got away_

_Roxianna, beware_

_Swackhammer's awake_

A chorus of Nerdlucks appeared and reluctantly joined in with the alien;

_In the dark of the night, evil will find her_

_In the dark of the night, just before dawn_

_Revenge will be sweet_

_When the plot is complete_

_(In the dark of the night)_

_She'll be gone!_

Swackhammer grabbed the Nerdluck slaves by the chains and walked across the training room as he fantasized more about his plan.

_I can feel that my wealth is slowly returning_

_Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell_

_As the plans fall into place_

_I'll see her crawl into place_

_Dasvidanya Roxi, your grace_

_Farewell_

_In the dark of the night, terror will strike her_

_Terror's the least I can do!_

_In the dark of the night evil will brew_

_Soon she will feel_

_That her nightmares are real_

_(In the dark of the night)_

_She'll be through_

He threw the Nerdlucks aside as he finished the verse and continued as the Nerdlucks rubbed their heads in pain.

_In the dark of the night, evil will find her (Find her!)_

_In the dark of the night, terror comes true (Doom her)_

_My dear it's a sign_

_It's the end of the line_

_In the dark of the night (2x)_

_Come my minions, rise for your master_

_Let your evil shine!_

The Star-Borgs all gathered around Swackhammer as their master grabbed one of the Nerdluck slaves and squeezed him hard.

_In the dark of the night (2x)_

_Find her now, yes fly ever faster_

_(In the dark of the night (2x)_

_She'll be mine!_

He laughed evilly as he finished the last verse. He turned to his minions and sneered, "Back to your training, men. We have a busy week of training ahead of us!" The cyborgs all went back to the training room and went back to practicing their basketball skills, lifting weights, and other types of exercise. Swackhammer looked at the photo of Roxi one last time and grinned cruely as he burned it with the tip of his cigar, "After this game, little coal miner, you will be mine again!"

* * *

_Looks like Swackhammer now not only wants the Looney Tunes, but now he also wants Roxi. The song I used for Swackhammer is from Anastasia, which belongs to 20th Century Fox, but I made it with different lyrics to match Swackhammer's obsession. Kind reviews are wanted please._


	18. Shopping and Memories

Back in town, the Monstars and girls stopped at a clothing store in a strip mall on the way to the hotel. As Kleo scanned through the clothes, Pound whined, "Seriously, why do we need to get some clothes? We've been living in these jerseys when we first used those talents years ago." Kleo rolled her eyes and sighed, "Because Pound, you guys need clothes for two things; one, for training besides your jerseys; and two, for sleeping in, unless you wanna sleep naked." She looked through the rows of sweatpants, found a pair of grey ones, and handed them to Bupkus, who had a lot clothes in his hands.

"Those will probably look fine on you." she said to him as she walked to the changing rooms and knocked on one of the doors. "Bang, everything okay?" she called into the stall. Bang answered, "Yeah, just a sec." He opened the door to show off the clothing he was wearing. He wore a grey men's top and white sweatpants. Kleo smiled, "I guess I was right. Grey and white are definitely your colors."

"Thanks. You're quite the expert on fashion." Bang replied. Kleo shrugged, "Well, let's just say I took a liking to it since I was little." The two Monstars laughed and Bang went back into the stall and changed back into his regular clothes. Then they joined the others at the checkout line and bought their clothes. Then they all went to the ice cream parlor next door for a snack. Roxi and Blanko shared a big bowl of strawberry ice cream, Pound had double chocolate, Bang and Kleo both had cotton candy ice cream, Nawt had mint chocolate chip, Bupkus had butterscotch ripple, and Serena had cookies n' cream.

Roxi cooed to Blanko as she fed him a spoonful of ice cream, "This ice cream's as sweet as you, hon." Blanko cooed back as he did the same, "Naw, you're like, sweeter." "No, you are." Roxi replied.

"No, you."

Pound groaned, "Hey! I thought we agreed never to do that lovey-dovey talk in front of us!" Roxi sighed, "Sorry about that, Pound. We just got carried away." Bang laughed, "Just like your parents, huh Serena?" Serena sighed as she looked down at her ice cream, "Yeah."

"Speaking of which, how is Mrs. Swackhammer? How has she been doing after we left?" Bupkus asked with a look of worry on his face. Serena sighed and looked like she was going to cry, "She felt upset you guys weren't coming back, and she blamed my father for making you leave. Four years after you guys left and right after I started high school, she died of cancer." Serena started to cry and the Monstars began to feel a pange of remorse. "Damn, we've been gone for too long, and she's gone because of us!" Pound cried in sorrow. Serena assured him, "It wasn't your fault, it was my father's. He wasn't there for me or her when Moron Mountain was getting better." She took a photo out of her wallet. It showed her, Swackhammer, and another woman together. The woman had the same green skin Serena and her father had, but she had a lovely body image, long dark brown hair, red lips, and light brown eyes. "God, I miss her so much." Serena sighed as warm tears ran down her eyes.

"We all miss her." Bupkus said as he grabbed a napkin and gave it to Serena to dry her eyes. "Yeah, she was one great woman." Blanko sighed. Roxi spoke up, "Wait! You guys know Swackhammer's wife?" Pound replied, "No kidding we know her! She was one of our best friends after Serena met us. She may have been married to our boss, but she was sweeter and kinder than he was. Didn't Serena tell you about her or her mom's friendship with us?"

Roxi shook her head, "No, she never told me or Kleo about those, but at least now I know why he's been so cruel to every Nerdluck back on Moron Mountain since I've started working for him." Serena sighed, "I never told anyone because I thought nobody would understand I was friends with the five minions who turned against my father." Roxi reassured her, "Hey, Kleo and I would've understood if you told us. After all, we were as lonely as you before we all met for the first time. I mean, you how I felt when I lost my mom and dad."

"Yeah, I know." Serena sighed sadly as she finished the last bite of her ice cream. "Well, if it's okay with you, we'll drop the subject for now and maybe you can tell us more about your mom later." Pound said putting his hand on her shoulder. Serena nodded as everyone finished their treats and got their clothes and went out the door with her. Along the way to the hotel, Serena sighed as she looked back to her childhood after she first met the Monstars when they were Nerdlucks and they met her mother.

* * *

_**Flashback: Seventeen Years Ago**_

_**A 12-year-old Serena was getting ready for her family's visit to Moron Mountain. She had been there a lot of times with her mother, but her father was always working there, so they haven't been together for a real family visit yet, and today was the perfect day because it was a family weekend. She finished her breakfast and was about to dash outside. She couldn't wait to get going. Before heading outside, a large green hand grabbed the back of her jacket.**_

_**Frank Swackhammer laughed, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going in such a hurry, young lady?" Serena giggled as she adjusted her coat, "Daddy! Let go! I'm just so excited. It's the first time we get to go to Moron Mountain together." Frank sighed, "Honey, I know you're excited, but you have to know that I might not be with you the whole time. I have a lot to cover today at work."**_

_**"Frankie, you promised to spend time with our little girl today." Rosalie Swackhammer said to him as she walked down the stairs to meet up with them. She wore a dark yellow shirt, a dark purple skirt that reached to her ankles, a dark pink apron, and magenta shoes. Frank replied, "I know, Rosie. But you know Moron Mountain is losing customers and money right now, and I need to think of some ideas for new attractions."**_

_**"We understand, Daddy. But promise me you'll spend some time with Mom and I when you're not that busy today?" Serena asked with puppy-dog eyes and Rosalie looked at him as if she was saying 'don't say no'. Frank groaned, he just couldn't say no to his daughter while she was like that. Finally, he sighed, "I promise." Serena smiled and hugged him tightly, with Frank hugging her back. Then the parents and daughter walked out of the house and into their spacecraft. After twenty five minutes, they reached the planet where Moron Mountain was. After landing in the parking lot and entering the gate, Frank turned to his wife and daughter and said, "I'll be in my office for a little while, but I'll meet you two at the roller coaster."**_

_**"Sounds fine, honey." Rosalie said as she and her husband kissed, much to Serena's disgust and embarassed. She thought to herself, 'Well, at least there's not a lot of people here.'. After Frank left, Serena and Rosalie started walking around the park. The went on some rides together and played a few games, and Rosalie won a stuffed cat doll for Serena, which Frank made a Nerdluck carny hold onto for her. The mother and daughter had a lot of wonderful hours with eachother, and they talked to eachother and laughed as they had some cotton candy together.**_

_**After their snack, Serena asked her mother if she could walk around a bit, and she decided to look at more of the game booths. She noticed there were some voices coming from behind one of the closed booths and decided to investigate what it was. She bent down and listened as one of the voices with a Californian accent said, "Dude, knock it off. You're like, squishing me."**_

_**"Shut up, idiot. He'll hear us!" the other one said. A third one with a raspy voice asked, "Do you think he's already out there?" A fourth voice replied, "I don't know. Let me check." A small purple hand lifted up the cloth from the booth and Serena and a small creature that popped out from the booth both screamed, causing Serena to jump up and fall on her back. Her glasses flew off by mistake and she grabbed them, dusted off the lenses, and put them back on her face. She looked at the booth again and noticed some tiny feet behind the cloth and realized the one who scared her was in there. She lifted up the cloth and saw five tiny coloured Nerdlucks crouched together.**_

_**"Please, sir. Don't hurt us! It was all Blanko's idea!" the chubby orange one flinched. The stocky purple one opened his eyes and saw Serena standing in front of them. He sighed in relief and said, "Relax, guys. It's not the boss. It's just one of our customers who scared me." The four other Nerdlucks sighed in relief and walked out of the booth.**_

_**"Uh, sorry about scaring you like that, kid." the purple Nerdluck said. Serena sighed, "No, I'm sorry I scared you, little guy."**_

_**"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with your parents?" the orange one asked sarcastically. Serena scoffed, "Well, look who's talking. Why aren't you guys with yours?"**_

_**The short red Nerdluck said with a sad face, "Well, to be honest with you, we're orphans. So we have no parents." Serena sighed, "That's pretty sad." The orange Nerdluck spoke up, "But let's skip that and let us introduce ourselves. I'm Pound."**_

_**The green Nerdluck pointed to himself, "The name's Bang." "I'm Bupkus." the purple Nerdluck called out. "My name's Blanko." the blue one said. "And my name's Nawt." the red Nerdluck finished. Serena giggled and introduced herself, "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Serena." Bupkus repeated the name and said, "That's a very pretty name for someone like you."**_

_**"Thanks, my father named me that." Serena replied. Before they could talk more, Rosalie came up from behind the booth, ran up to her daughter and hugged her tightly. She sighed, "Honey, are you okay? I heard you screaming, and I thought you got hurt." "It's okay, Mom. I'm fine. I just got startled by one of these guys." Serena pointed to the Nerdlucks, who walked up to Rosalie.**_

_**"Actually ma'am, she startled me first." Bupkus laughed nervously. The Nerdlucks introduced themselves to Rosalie. She smiled, "Very nice to meet you five. I'm Rosalie, Serena's mother. So what are you boys doing behind here all by yourselves?" Before they could answer, and angry voice called out, "What are you five doing out of my office?!" They all turned and saw Frank angry and puffing his cigar.**_

_**The Nerdlucks were so scared out of their mind, but Bupkus spoke up, "Sir, we can explain. W-w-we were just making some rounds around the amusement park to see if things are going fine." Frank angrily went over to the Nerdlucks and leaned into his face, "Like hell you were! I told you boys to stay in my office at all times unless I say you can leave. But you boys just decided to amuse yourselves by sneaking out and causing trouble." He picked up the Nerdluck and started squeezing him hard as he growled, "Get back to my office, or I'll give you something horrible, you will never forget it!" Rosalie, who had been watching everything along with Serena, yelled at him furiously, "Frank Swackhammer! You put that young man down this minute!" Frank's look turned from anger to shock and fear and sighed, "Yes, honey."**_

_**"Honey?!" Pound gasped as all the Nerdlucks turned shocked. "Sir, these two ladies are your wife and daughter?!" Swackhammer shot back, "Yes, they're my wife and daughter. And I want you boys to stay away from them!" Serena stepped in and told him, "Daddy, leave them alone! They were just being nice to me and Mom!"**_

_**"Don't be fooled, Serena! They were only pretending to be nice so they could trick you into causing trouble with them." Frank grabbed her hand and growled, "Now let's go! I don't want our family time to be ruined by these five." He turned to the Nerdlucks and growled, "In my office, NOW!"**_

_**The Nerdlucks replied with their heads hanging and sighed, "Yes Mr. Swackhammer, sir." As the Swackhammers were walking away, Serena looked back at the Nerdlucks one last time and sighed, "Bye, guys."**_

_**The Nerdlucks all replied sadly as the walked away, "Bye, Serena." The aliens and Nerdlucks all went their separate ways until they didn't see eachother in the distance anymore.**_

* * *

Serena's memory came to an end when Bupkus tapped on her shoulder. He asked her, "Hey, you okay?" Serena nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the day we first met."

Bupkus laughed, "Yeah, you scared the hell outta me that day." "So did you." Serena giggled. Chatting with her very first friend made Serena cheer up a little bit as they continued to walk down the street.

* * *

_So how did you all like that? I thought of adding a little more about Swackhammer's family and giving him a wife, whom Serena and the Nerdlucks love and miss very much. If you want to see what Rosalie, who belongs to me, looks like, check out my gallery on DeviantART. Also, I wanted to write the chapter using the names of the Swackhammer family to tell them apart. Kind reviews are wanted please._

_**A/N**: The writing near the end is italicized and bold to tell the real story and the flashback apart. Also, I wanted to make Serena and Bupkus childhood friends._


	19. Fun at the Hotel Pool

The girls and Monstars arrived at the hotel late that afternoon. The Monstars were pretty excited because it was one of the best hotels in town, and they've only been to some boring motels and inns when they were still Nerdlucks. Serena checked the Monstars and Roxi in and led them all to their rooms at the twelfth story. Serena let Pound and Bupkus stay in her and Kleo's room, while Bang, Blanko, Nawt, and Roxi got the room next door to them.

Before entering her room, Serena said to the Monstars, "Hey guys, you may want to look into your bags of clothes. Kleo just bought a little something for each of you to wear at the pool down below." The rest of the Monstars went to their rooms and looked into the bags. Besides their sleepwear and training clothes, they all found swimsuits in their shopping bags. Roxi had a green one piece swimsuit, Bang had black swimshorts, Blanko had red swimshorts, and Nawt had yellow swimshorts. They each grabbed a towel from the closet and headed for the pool at the main floor where everyone was waiting.

Bupkus wore dark blue swimshorts, Pound wore brown swimshorts, Serena wore a purple one piece swimsuit, and Kleo wore a white bikini. Bang blushed at the sight of Kleo. She looked so graceful with that body and the swimsuit. He snapped out of his trance and called out, "Last one in's the loser!" He jumped into the pool by doing a swan dive, and all the others followed him. Pound was the last one in, but he jumped in and did a cannonball, splashing everyone and even Kleo, who was sitting on one of the pool chairs.

"Hey, watch where you're splashing!" she yelled as she got up from the chair and dried herself with a towel. Roxi popped up from the water and called out, "C'mon, Kleo. Jump right on in! The water's great!" Kleo crossed her arms, "No, thanks. I'm fine out here for now, thank you."

"What's wrong? Is the little diva afraid to get her hair wet?" Pound teased. Nawt laughed, "Or her make-up all messed up?" The Monstars all laughed at their jokes, but Kleo was getting pretty mad and embarassed "No! And I am not a diva!" Kleo growled.

"Or maybe you're just chicken." Bang smirked. He got up on the edge of the pool, flapped his arms, and clucked like a chicken. The Monstars just laughed, but Kleo blushed a beet red from the teasing. Finally, she had enough and exclaimed, "Alright that's it! You asked for it!" She jumped into the pool and swam underwater towards Bang and pulled him into the water. After some roughhousing, Kleo let him back up and he sputtered, "What the hell was that for?!"

Kleo grinned, "Consider it a little payback for calling me chicken and making fun of me." Bang rubbed his neck and sighed, "Yeah, I guess I deserve that." Then Roxi called out, "Hey guys. Who's in for some chicken fights?" The guys all shouted in excitement and all got into different pairs.

"Allow me, baby." Blanko said as he dove underwater and got Roxi onto his shoulders. "Thanks." she replied as Serena got onto Bupkus, Bang got onto Pound, and Kleo got onto Nawt. Pound announced, "Alright, the last team standing wins!" They all got into a pretty big chicken fight. Serena flew off when Kleo pushed her, and Bang threw Roxi off of Blanko. It was now down to Bang and Kleo and the two Monstars started going at eachother. Bang looked like he was winning, but Kleo smirked and used all her strength to push him off of Pound and send him to the other side of the pool. Kleo laughed as she swam to the other side to meet up with Bang, "Who's chicken now?"

"Alright, I take it all back. You're not bad at all, you're more like badass!" Bang smiled as he sputtered. Kleo giggled, "I guess when I took that potion, it might have not only changed my physique, but it must've also made me as strong as you and the guys." They both swam back to the others and enjoyed more of their swim time.

* * *

_Looks like the girls and Monstars are having a great time together, and Kleo got the most fun out of it.:) Kind reviews are wanted, please._


	20. Dinner, Making Out, and Food Fight

After their swim, the Monstars and girls went up to their rooms to get changed. After everybody hung up their bathing suits to dry, and dried their hair, while Pound and Nawt let their bald heads dry naturally, they all met in the guys' room. Serena spoke up, "Whew, all that swimming made me pretty hungry. What do you guys want for dinner?" The Monstars all shrugged, "I dunno. No idea. Not sure."

Bupkus replied, "Ladies' choice." Serena giggled, "Always a charmer, are you Bupkus? Alright, let's order some room service." She picked up the phone, called the front counter, and ordered a lot of food for her and the others. Some waiters came into the room a few minutes later with a cart full of food. There was rotisserie chicken, garden salad, baked buns, fresh veggies, and water to drink. Serena gave the waiters a tip and sat down with everyone to eat. The Monstars all stared at the food with their mouths drooling and their tongues hanging. Roxi laughed, "You guys look like you've been starving for years."

Pound replied, "Oh, like you were when you were with Swackhammer or when you were a kid?" Roxi glared at Pound when he said that, since she and her family were starving when she was young and Swackhammer tried to starve her to death when she was working for him. She got up and was about to beat him to a pulp, but Kleo and Blanko grabbed her arms and sat her back down. Blanko assured her, "Don't worry about him, baby. We were all like that when we used to be with Swackhammer." That seemed to calm Roxi down a bit, and everyone started eating until they finished every last bit of it. After dinner, the Monstars all laid back with their stomachs full.

"Man, that was the best meal I've ever had in a long time." Pound sighed. Bang added, "Yeah, first time eating a big meal as Monstars, too." Roxi and Blanko sat together on the couch in the sitting room to relax from their meal. Roxi sighed, "Sorry I almost tried to beat Pound before we ate. I just thought he was insulting me and my family again." Blanko caressed her cheek with his hand and said, "Roxi, you don't need to apologize. I understand. Even if he really was trying to do that, I'd beat the crap out of him and punch him in the nuts for that." He let out a small moan and with his free hand, he reached down to his shorts. Roxi started blushing and moved away from him a bit. Blanko sighed in relief after pulling the front of his shorts down pretty low and let his full stomach out. He noticed Roxi was moving away from him and asked her, "Something wrong?"

Roxi giggled, "Nothing, it's just you kinda look like a squishy pillow." "Yeah, this is one of the best things about being a Monstar. You get an appetite bigger than a Nerdluck's." he laughed. "Just don't do anything funny, or I'm gonna like, pop like a tick." Roxi smirked, "Oh, you mean like this?" She leaned over and gave his stomach a small poke. Blanko hugged his stomach and laughed, "Hey, we'll see about that." He poked Roxi's stomach and they both laughed and started poking eachother. Their little game almost went out of hand when Blanko grabbed Roxi by the leg and pulled her up to him. "No, stop that!" she laughed as Blanko lifted her up and started kissing her lovingly and passionately on the lips. Roxi returned the kisses and they started making out.

Bang came into the sitting room and asked them, "Hey, guys. Serena just ordered some dessert, you guys want any?" "No thanks." they both said as they got back to their kissing. Bang walked away, leaving the couple alone and sighed as he thought to himself, _I'm glad they're in love_.

* * *

While Roxi and Blanko were making out, the Monstars, Serena, and Kleo all sat at the table again. This time it had a bunch of desserts including fruit platters, gelatin, and chocolate cheesecake. Bupkus exclaimed as he licked his lips, "Wow, how can you actually afford the good stuff, Serena?" Serena shrugged, "Well, that's what happens when you're an accountant for a lot of companies." Nawt replied as he ate a slice of cheesecake, "Wow, but doesn't it put a lot of stress on your life?"

"Not exactly." she sighed as she started eating some red gelatin. "Yeah, she gets plenty of breaks." Kleo said as she munched on an apple slice. Pound tried to grab a slice of cheesecake, but Bang put his fork in front of him and said, "Man, I don't think you should have anymore sweets. You're gonna be way to fat for training tomorrow." Pound frowned, "I'm not fat! I was born this way." Bupkus laughed, "Alright, you can have my slice." He handed him a slice of cheesecake, but he put it way too close to his face. Everybody laughed at Pound as he wiped the chocolate off of his face and growled, "Oh, you think that's funny? I'll show you." He grabbed a bunch of grapes and threw them at Bupkus. The Monstars and girls defended their purple friend by grabbing more grapes and tossing them at him.

Pound yelled, "Alright, alright! Stop it! We're making a mess here. So let's take this down a notch." The Monstars stopped throwing the grapes and stared at their orange friend. After a few silent minutes, Pound turned around and sat back down, but he got hit in the face by some of the cheesecake. The Monstars and girls all started laughing, but Bupkus, who threw the cheesecake, laughed the hardest. Pound growled, "That's it! You asked for it!" He wiped the cheesecake from his face and threw it at Bupkus, but he ducked down and the cheesecake hit Bang in the face. Then, everyone grabbed the food from the table and started throwing it at eachother. Kleo and Nawt got drenched by fruit, Bang and Bupkus got covered in chocolate, and Pound got his face slathered in gelatin. Roxi and Blanko heard the commotion and saw the dining room all covered in food and everyone all messy. Roxi said with wide eyes, "Uh, did we miss something?"

"Yeah, you guys missed one hell of a food fight!" Nawt called out from behind the counter where he, Bupkus, and Serena were taking cover. "Yeah, where were you two?" Bupkus asked. Blanko replied, "We were just making out in the sitting room." Pound, whose face was all covered in chocolate and fruit, called out angrily, "I told you two not to do anything funny!"

"Dude, we were only kissing! We did nothing else!" Blanko groaned in annoyance

Pound started to cool off and said, "Alright, that's fine. But like I said before, if you two do anything funny, it's over for the both of you." He turned to the rest of the Monstars and girls and said, "We better get this place cleaned up so the maids won't have a hard time cleaning tomorrow." The Monstars all got up from their spots, but Nawt, Bupkus, and Serena were having trouble getting out of their closed space. Nawt sighed, "Hey guys. A little help here? I'm stuck between these two."

Roxi and Blanko walked over and pulled Nawt away, which caused Bupkus and Serena to accidentally get into eachother's faces. More than that, Bupkus was ontop of Serena and he had his dark purple lips gently pressed onto her rosy red lips. The aliens noticed this and they both started blushing. Bupkus laughed nervously, "Uh, sorry." "No, that was my fault." Serena blushed. Bupkus helped her up, but he pulled Serena to hard and she landed into his deep, muscular chest. Serena blushed harder and she and Bupkus backed away from eachother nervously. Nawt saw the whole thing and laughed, "Bupkus and Serena sittin'in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Bupkus glared, "Shut up, Nawt!"

Pound called out, "Hey, you three. Are you guys gonna help out or not?" Serena and Bupkus sighed and rolled their eyes as they both grabbed some towels and joined the others to clean up the mess.

* * *

_So what did you guys think? The Monstars have another fun moment and we can see something happening between Bupkus and Serena. Nothing dirty happened between Blanko and Roxi. I had a lot fun writing this chapter. Kind reviews are wanted please.:)_


	21. Chatting on the Balcony

After cleaning up the mess from their food fight, the girls and Monstars all got showered and got into their sleepwear to turn in for the night. In the Monstars' room, Bang called the couch while Nawt slept on one of the beds and Pound let Blanko and Roxi sleep in the other bed together, and in Serena's room, Bupkus slept on the couch while Pound and Serena slept in the beds.

By near midnight, everyone was asleep, except for Bang, who was dressed a white men's top and orange sleepshorts. He went out to the balcony of the room to take a view of the city. The sky was beautiful and all the stars were out, and the city lights made it bright. He looked around to see more, and he saw Kleo sitting on the balcony of her room. Bang knew this would be a good time to talk to her and without waking everyone up, he quietly went into Serena's room, and was relieved that Serena kept the door in their room to hers unlocked in case they needed anything. He quietly walked past the sleeping Monstars and opened the sliding door to the balcony. He said softly, "Kleo?"

Kleo, who was dressed in a snow white chemise, nearly jumped out of her chair, but was relieved it was only Bang. She sighed, "Bang, hi. What are you doing up this late? You've got training tomorrow." Bang said as he sat on the chair next to hers, "I can't sleep. I'm worried that Swackhammer and his cyborgs will beat us easily in that basketball game while we're playing like amateur high schoolers."

Kleo sighed, "Well, Serena's counting on you guys and since you and your friends almost beat the Tunes in that game years ago, she thinks the only way to stop those cyborgs is to have both Tunes and Monstars band together." Bang exclaimed, "That's what I'm worried about! The Tunes won't accept us anymore. I mean, they liked us when we were Nerdlucks, but they were scared of us and hated us as Monstars." Kleo put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Just have them give you guys a chance. They might understand that you're not the same mean Monstars years ago."

Bang thought of that and said, "Maybe you're right. You must be the person everyone goes to for advice." Kleo shrugged, "Well, only Roxi and Serena. I prefer not to talk to anyone else." "Well, you talk to me and the guys ever since you arrived. But why are so... anti-social most of the time?"

"I'm not anti-social! I just don't like being around guys, that's all." Kleo shot back. Bang looked at her and said, "That's gonna be hard for you to find a date, you know that?" Kleo looked away from him and sighed, "I did have a date once, but that was long ago." She looked up at the sky and remembered when she was still a Nerdluck back on Moron Mountain while she was in her late teens. "It all began eight years ago when I first turned twenty, and I was dating this guy named Taka. He was a great guy, and I thought we were perfect together." Bang was surprised that Kleo had a boyfriend, but he listened to her story.

Kleo continued, "We were dating for only three weeks, but after his twenty-first birthday, Taka was assigned to work in one of the sweatshops. I begged the owner not to take him, and I agreed to take his place, and do you know how he thanked me in return?" She had a look of sadness on her face and had tears forming in her eyes. Bang asked, "No, what did he do?" Kleo sighed as she continued, "He just left me right at the entrance with some girl who was more prettier and younger than me, and he said to me, '_Sorry baby. You're pretty and I like that, but you just ain't my type and I've found someone better'._ I felt so betrayed that I begged the sweatshop owner to let me leave and it was all a big mistake, but he said the deal was done and I have a job." Kleo started crying and buried her face in her legs.

Bang felt horrible for Kleo. She did something brave for her love, but he ungratefully left her for another woman. He pushed his thoughts aside and asked, "But, how did you get out? Did Serena ask for the owner to let her have you as her intern?" Kleo shook her head, "No, some of the workers saw I was going through a very bad heartbreak and I was too depressed to work, so they helped me escape the sweatshop without being spotted. I didn't return to my old neighbourhood because I was too embarassed to be seen in front of everyone, so I stayed on the road for a few days until I passed out from hunger. Luckily, I was near the apartments where Serena was moving into after she finished college. She found me laying there unconcious and helped me recover. When the sweatshop owner found me and threatened to take me back, Serena threatened to sue him for cruel treatment if he took me away from her." She cheered up a bit she still felt sad. She continued, "A few days later, Serena brought Roxi into her life after getting her from Swackhammer. We had bit of a rocky start, but we became fast friends. I felt happy again, but those events that led me to Serena made me vow to never fall in love again because all love does is cause trouble and ruin your life." She sighed as she started crying again and hugged her legs closer to her.

Bang felt sad seeing her so upset. He put his hand on her face and gently wiped her tears away with his hand. He looked at her and said, "Kleo, I'm so sorry for how much you went through, but you don't deserve to be treated like that or be with a guy who only likes you for your looks." Kleo sniffled, "You really think so?"

"Yeah. In fact, you're far sweeter and kinder than any girl in the world."

The moonlight glowed on Kleo and Bang. Bang whispered, "Whoa." "What? Is something wrong?" Kleo asked. Bang moved his hand towards her face and moved a few locks of her hair away from her beautiful blue eyes. The light from the moon and the shimmer from the stars made them sparkle and glow. "It's your eyes. They look beautiful in the moonlight and with the stars." Kleo smiled. Nobody ever noticed the beauty in her eyes, and Bang was the first person to notice.

The Monstars stayed on the balcony a little longer to look at the stars until Kleo fell asleep. Bang gently picked her up, carried her to her bed, and pulled the covers over her. Before leaving for his room, Bang ran his fingers through her soft raven hair and whispered, "G'night, Kleo." He went back to his room, got onto the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

_So how was that? Looks like Bang and Kleo are getting closer to eachother, and it turns out that Kleo was in love once, but was betrayed and heartbroken.:( Kind reviews are wanted please. So sorry this took so long, by the way._


	22. Training and New Teammates

The next morning, Roxi woke up early before the others did. She got into a green tanktop, black sweatpants, and grey sneakers and prepared some oatmeal she bought last night for breakfast. She finished preparing it just as the others came in the dining room. Blanko came up to her, kissed her and smiled, "Morning, baby. How'd you sleep?" Roxi replied, "Great. I made breakfast for you guys."

"Aww, that was pretty nice of you, Roxi." Serena said as she added some brown sugar to her oatmeal and started eating it. The rest of the Monstars all ate their servings, but Pound just stared at his bowl and groaned, "I hate oatmeal." Roxi rolled her eyes, "Pound, you need to eat this stuff so you have energy for training today, whether you like it or not." Nawt added, "Yeah, and it'll burn off some of that fat of yours before we even start."

Pound glared, "I'm not fat! We've been through this already!" He sighed in annoyance and started eating his oatmeal. When everyone finished, Serena got up and said, "Alright guys, let's head to the court. We don't wanna be late." They all grabbed their room keys and headed to Serena's spacecraft, which Serena parked in the lower parking lot to make sure her father or the Star-Borgs know she wasn't there.

They arrived at the basketball court where all the Looney Tunes were waiting. Bugs came up to them and said, "Right on time, docs. But before we get started, we have something important to say to everyone." The aliens and the Tunes gathered around and listened to Bugs.

"Just last night, Lola and I recieved a message from Swackhammer, and he said that he wants to have the game a week from Wednesday." Bugs announced. "So we have at least a week to train, or we're slaves for the rest of our lives." Lola added, "And it's a good thing we decided to start training today. And we'll start our training with a little test." She held up a basketball and gave it to Speedy Gonzales. In a blink of an eye, the mouse used his superspeed to climb up a very tall pine tree and came back down without the ball.

"The first test will be about endurance, one of the most important things needed in basketball. The taller you climb this tree to the ball without using any rope to support you, the more endurance you guys have." Lola instructed as she pointed to the top of the tree, which was where the ball was now. "Now, who would like to go first?" Pound stepped up and said, "I would." Bang rolled his eyes, "Pound, just 'cause you're the leader of our gang doesn't mean you get to be the first in everything." Pound glared at him and started to climb the tree, but his weight was starting to make him slide down, so he used his claws to keep him from sliding. When he reached the first branch, his weight caused it to break and make him fall on his face.

One by one, the Monstars struggled to reach the top, but they all started failing. Bupkus dug his claws deep in the tree, but he slipped and landed on his rear. Nawt lost his balance and landed on a branch between his legs, fell to the ground and winced as he held his privates. Bang fell and landed on his rear, which caused the ground to shake. Blanko tried to grab onto the branches, but he put his hand on a pine needle by mistake, lost his grip, and landed in a puddle of mud. Finally, Roxi lost her balance and landed on her rear, her hair filled with pine needles and all messy. Lola gave her a hair scrunchy and said, "Here, this'll make your training a little easier." Roxi thanked her and tied her hair back into a ponytail.

Serena shook her head and sighed under her breath, "Oh, we have so much work to do." "I hear that, sister." Bugs agreed with her. He blew a whistle and the Monstars and Looney Tunes all lined up. He gave Lola a basketball to show them her skills and started to sing;

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the huns_

_Did they send us daughters_

_When we asked for sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

_But you can bet before we're through,_

_Mister I'll make a man outta you_

Lola showed the Tunes and Monstars some dribbles, shots, passes and even some dunks in the nets. The Monstars were too busy to notice a snickering Daffy drop a spider in Pound's shirt, and the orange Monstar started fidgeting and throwing his arms around, nearly hitting the teammates. He shrieked, "Get it out! GET IT OUT!" Bang and Bupkus held him down and started stomping on his back, hoping to get the spider out. Daffy and the Tunes started laughing at the state Pound was in, but Bugs and Lola glared at him and Bang grabbed him by the neck to shut him up. Kleo, who was watching with Granny and Witch Hazel, shook her head and thought to herself, _This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought_.

The next day, Bugs and Lola were teaching the Monstars how to shoot some hoops, but they all kept missing the net. Next, they were teaching them how to pass the ball. Pound passed the ball to Sylvester, but he just ducked down and the ball hit Nawt in the face and he landed on his back. Roxi helped Nawt up and glared at Sylvester, who just shrugged as if he didn't care.

_Tranquill as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your centre_

_You are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man outta you._

As the days went by, the Monstars were still trying their best to stick with their training, but they just kept on fumbling. Pound tried to block the Road Runner and Taz, but they were too quick for him. Bang and Nawt were running past cones with Pepe le Pew and Penelope Pussycat, but they kept tripping over the cones.

**Pound**: I'm never gonna catch my breath

**Bang**: Say good-bye to those who knew me

**Nawt**: Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym

Bupkus and Roxi tried getting the ball from Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam, but they were startled by the gunshots from their guns, causing them to stop and let them pass. Blanko tried lifting some weights, but they were too heavy for him and he got trapped underneath them.

**Bupkus**: These guys got us scared to death!

**Roxi**: Hope he doesn't see right through me

**Blanko**: Now I really wish that I was not so slim

Later that week, Roxi and Blanko were on their water break and were watching Bang and Kleo together. Bang was teaching her some passes, but Kleo was pretty hesitant. Bang reassured her, "It's easy. Just put your hands close to your chest while holding the ball, and just throw the ball as hard as you can to the player you want the ball to be with. And when someone is passing the ball to you, just do the same with your hands and focus on where the ball in going." After a couple of tries, Kleo started to get the hang of it. They started having a little fun by passing the ball to eachother, and Kleo started to lose her balance and almost fell when she caught the ball after Bang threw it too hard, but Bang caught her before she fell.

Roxi thought to herself, _Aww, they look so cute together._ The Monstars continued with their training, and they were starting to improve a little bit.

_(To be a man)_

_You must be swift as a coursing river_

_(To be a man)_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_(To be a man)_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon._

The Tunes and Monstars were improving more on their skills, but noone could reach the ball in the tree. One morning when they tried again, the Monstars were still fumbling and finally gave up. As they were walking away, Roxi took a glance at the ball and remembered her father telling her how to keep her strength when he taught her how to climb cliffs, and ran to the tree with a look of determination on her face.

_Time is racing towards us_

_'Til the Huns arrive_

_Heed our every order_

_And you might survive_

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home, you're through_

_How can I make a man outta you?_

The Tunes and Monstars were heading to the court when Foghorn Leghorn called out, "Look at, I say, look at that!" They looked over to see Roxi halfway up the tree without stopping to catch her breath.

"Wow! Look at her go!" Nawt exclaimed. Blanko called out to her, "C'mon, Roxi. You can do it!"

"Go Roxi!" Bupkus cheered. Roxi nearly slipped when she grabbed a branch and it broke off, but she grabbed onto another branch close to her to stop her fall. She took a small breather and continued to climb.

_(Be a man)_

_You must be swift as a coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Bugs, Lola, and Serena watched Roxi and smiled in amazement when she reached the top of the tree and threw the ball to the court, where it landed in one of the nets. Roxi waved from the top to the others and climbed down the tree. She jumped into Blanko's arms and they hugged as Blanko said joyfully, "Roxi, you did it!" The Tunes and Monstars all gathered around Roxi and started cheering for her and congratulated her.

For the next couple days, the Monstars were fully improved and the Looney Tunes were working a lot better with them. Pound managed to block some shots from Wile E. Coyote and Sylvester, Bang and Nawt kept up with their speed and Nawt started dribbling like he did when he used his talents for the first time without hitting his face, Bupkus and Roxi stole the ball from Elmer and Sam with success and Bupkus dunked the ball into the net, and Blanko managed to lift his weights with ease.

_(Be a man)_

_You must be swift as a coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Pound leaped into the air and dunked the ball into the net and the Monstars and Tunes all cheered. Bugs smiled, "Great job, docs! You've improved well! As of now, you six are now officially members of the Tune Squad." The Monstars all cheered and gave eachother high fives and noogies. Serena smiled, "Looks like you guys are finally back in business." Bupkus replied, "We sure are! Swackhammer is gonna be running home crying when he and his robots get beaten by us in a few days."

The teammates all took a break and Kleo helped Granny take everyone's measurements. When she finished Bang's measurements, she smiled, "Great job, Bang. You and the guys are gonna do fine in that game." Bang sighed, "Yeah, I hope so. You were right that the Tunes would give us a chance when we have them give us one." Kleo smiled as she let the others get their measurements from her and everyone continued with their training for the rest of the day.

* * *

_The Monstars are finally able to play again, and now they and Roxi are part of the Tune Squad. The song used in their training is from Mulan, which is from Disney and another one of my favourite Disney songs! Kind reviews are wanted, please.:)_


	23. Final Day of Training

The next morning, Bugs gathered all the teammates and led them to the gym. The Monstars were all wearing their uniforms, and Roxi wore dark red shorts and a black tanktop, while Serena wore the same thing except her shorts were black and her shirt was brown like her eyes. Bugs came to the centre of the court and announced, "Well, docs. Tomorrow is the big night, and we're all proud of your training and cooperation with the Monstars. So for our final training today, we're going to have a game of our own to get ourselves warmed up, and Serena will be joining one of the teams." He and Lola split everyone up into two teams with eight players each; Bugs picked Bang, Bupkus, Serena, Daffy, Wile E., Sylvester, Taz, and Penelope, while Lola picked Blanko, Nawt, Pound, Roxi, Pepe, Yosemite Sam, Elmer and Foghorn. Porky Pig was the referee and threw the ball into the air between Bugs and Lola.

Lola knocked the Ball away from Bugs with ease and Nawt caught it without dropping it. As the team ran after the ball, Bupkus asked, "What's the point of this training if all we're doing is just playing basketball?" Serena giggled, "Training? This is just for fun!"

"Fun?" Bupkus wondered. He had seen basketball games on television many times since he and the guys first lived in Looney Tune Land, but he had never seen anything fun about basketball. Bugs laughed, "Sheesh, ya gotta get out more often, doc!" He got the ball from Taz and threw it at Penelope, who scored it in the net. Bupkus saw no arrogance or competitiveness in all the players and realized what the real fun in the game was and when it was their ball again, he picked Serena up and got her to score in the net.

The rest of the game went well and now it was down to a tie with both of the teams at fifty points. Lola passed the ball to Nawt and Bang and Taz were hot on his tail, but he was faster. When it was his chance, he passed the ball to Roxi and she scored into the net. Lola's team won, but Bugs' team didn't complain. "Not bad, docs! We're ready to take down those 'borgs tomorrow. Now, all of you head home and get rested up."

While having their own free time, the Monstars were all drinking some water and Bupkus said to Serena, "Nice job on the hoops, Serena." "Thanks, I'm not much of a player though." Serena shrugged.

"That's alright." Pound said as he took a huge gulp of his water. "Besides, we're probably fine with the players we have for our team." When the Monstars finished their water they all left for the hotel to relax, and Bang noticed Kleo at the court trying to shoot some hoops, but with little success. Bang went over to the court and greeted her, "Hey, Kleo. What'cha doing?"

Kleo pushed her hair back and said, "Hey Bang. Just trying out those basketball moves you guys were doing during training. It seems pretty hard." She shot the ball to the net, but it bounced off the rim and rolled to Bang. He picked it up and sighed, "Well, why don't I show you some moves."

"I'd like that." Kleo smiled. Bang taught her how to dribble, but she almost lost balance and nearly tripped, but Bang caught her arms before she fell. Next, he taught her how to shoot a hoop. Bang told her, "And remember, the most important thing about shooting is always focus on not only your aim, but also your surroundings." Kleo concentrated hard on the net and shot the ball into it. It managed to get into the net, and Kleo squealed, "It worked! I did it!" Bang put his hand on her shoulder, "Nice job. You're a fast learner."

"Thanks." Kleo smiled. Then she asked, "By the way. Just out of curiosity, where did you get that hair for the potion for my transformation?" Bang explained, "Well, it was prom season for earthling high school graduates a while ago, so I've decided to see what hairstyles they were giving to the girls. I noticed one of the students had a great singing voice while listening to some Evanescence songs. I knew she had the perfect match for your singing talent, so when she got a trim, I snuck in and grabbed som of her hair before it was swept away."

"That was pretty sneaky of you to make me into what I am now, but also pretty sweet at the same time." Kleo smiled. "But why were at a hair salon besides looking for a specimen for me?" Bang blushed as he rubbed his neck in embarassment and nervously said, "Uhh, to be honest with you, I'm fond of styling hair, and I first took a liking to it whenever the guys and I hang out with Serena and I usually braided and brushed her hair sometimes. When I turned eighteen, I took a hairstyling course in college. Since we were still Nerdlucks at the time, I couldn't do anyone's hair because of my small size. It's pretty embarassing because a lot of girls do it and the guys teased me because they think it's a girly thing."

"Bang, a lot of men do that stuff too." Kleo giggled. "Back on Moron Mountain, one of these hairstylists that did Serena's hair was also a guy, and he wasn't embarassed. I'm pretty sure you'll find that type of job when you're not playing basketball."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kleo replied. The two Monstars left the court and passed by a tree, and Kleo tripped over an unearthed root. Bang caught her before she could fall, and she had her face closer to his. He stared into her eyes glistening in the sunlight as she did with his dark brown eyes, but they pulled away from eachother and blushed at their little mishap. Bang stammered nervously, "Sorry. You okay?"

Kleo blushed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for stopping my fall." "No problem." he replied. The made their way to the hotel to join with the others as they tried to get their little incident out of their head.

* * *

_Looks like Bang and Kleo are getting closer to falling in love, and it looks like they have something in common. I thought of adding something else about Bang that makes him embarassed. Kind reviews are wanted._


	24. Walk, Feelings, and First Kiss

Bang and Kleo returned to their hotel rooms and found everyone hanging into the Monstars' room. Pound looked over at them and said, "Hey, what took you guys so long?" "Kleo and I were just hanging out at the basketball court. She wanted to try some of the moves we were doing and I taught her some of them."

"That's cool." Blanko said.

"Hey, where are Bupkus and Serena?" Kleo asked. Nawt replied, "I think they said something about taking a walk in the park or something. They said they'll be back later."

The Monstars and girls called room service and ordered ribs for dinner. As they ate, Roxi said to Kleo, "I noticed you and Bang are getting pretty close to eachother since last week." Kleo scoffed and rolled her eyes, "C'mon, Roxi. It's not like that. We're just friends. Besides, I swore to myself I will never love another guy after what happened to me years ago before we met."

"Yeah, that was pretty upsetting for you." Roxi sighed. "But look on the bright side, at least Bang's not like that other guy you used to date but dumped you for some slutty girl. Next thing you'll know, you'll fall in love with him, just like I fell in love with Blanko when I saw he was nothing like those guys I used to work with."

"That's easy for you to say. You and Blanko have a lot in common, but Bang and I don't. I mean, I like fashion and he likes hairstyles." Kleo replied. Roxi smiled, "But that's one of the things you have in common with him; you both like style." Kleo was unsure about what she said, but she kept that thought in her mind, wondering if Roxi was right.

* * *

At the local park, Bupkus and Serena were sitting on a park bench together watching the sunset. Bupkus was amazed by the colours of the clouds that were formed by the sun. Serena sighed, "These are the most beautiful things I've ever seen." "Yeah, I thought the same way when the guys and I first came here as Nerdlucks. This one reminds me of the colours you had on that dress when we were kids."

Serena looked at him and asked, "You still remember the night of that dance?" Bupkus nodded, "Sure do. Ever since we stayed here, I never forgot about you or the times we had, especially the dance at your school." He remembered the night he, Serena, and her father went to the dance.

* * *

_**Flashback: Seventeen Years Ago**_

_**Bupkus was in the foyer at Swackhammer Estate with his boss. Frank wore a fancy black tuxedo and Bupkus was wearing a fancy white shirt, black jacket, and red bowtie. Frank glared at Bupkus and said, "I can't believe you talked me into this." A couple days ago, Serena told him the annual Daddy/Daughter Dance at her school was coming, but he told her he would be too busy for it. The Nerdlucks have only known Serena for three weeks and Bupkus didn't want Serena to be left out of the event, and he begged Frank go with her, and he reluctantly agreed. Because of this, he was making Bupkus his daughter's 'escort' to make sure nothing happens to her.**_

_**Rosalie came down and smiled as she adjusted Frank's tie, "Our little girl is ready, honey." Everyone looked up at the stairs to see Serena all dressed up for the dance. She wore a dark purple dress with puffed pink straps, a pink torso with flaps at the waist and showing some dark purple in the middle of the torso, a pink waist belt with an encrusted purple gem in the middle, and pink ruffles at the bottom of the skirt, and also wore dark purple heels. For jewelry, she had a gold necklace with a purple bead in the centre, silver earrings, purple eyeglasses, and a pink rose hairclip in her hair. She also had purple eyeshadow on her eyes to match the glasses and dress.**_

_**Bupkus was completely mesmerized by Serena's beauty and her dress, and Frank and Rosalie smiled. Rosalie held Serena's hands and said, "You look absolutely beautiful, sweetie." "Thanks, Mom. And thanks so much for making this dress for me." Serena said as she hugged her mother. Frank smiled, "You did great, Rosie. You did great."**_

_**Rosalie smiled, "Thanks, honey. I've worked hours on this dress. I thought of making it match the colours of the suit you wear most of the time and make her glasses match your eyes." She brought her husband and daughter together for a photo, then they both headed out the door with Bupkus opening the spacecraft door for Serena and got in with her. As they were riding off to Serena's school, Bupkus whispered to Serena, "You look gorgeous! And I like what you also did with your hair." A day ago, Serena got her hair trimmed a bit for the dance.**_

_**Serena smiled, "Thanks, Bupkus. You look handsome yourself." The aliens arrived at Serena's school and after being greeted by some of her teachers, Serena and Frank went to the dance floor and started dancing to some music by Phil Collins and Whitney Housten. As they danced, Serena said to her father, "Thanks for coming with me, Daddy. It means a lot to me." Frank shrugged, "Well, your little friend talked me into it."**_

_**An hour later, while Frank was having a smoke break outside, Bupkus and Serena were enjoying some snacks at the tables. Bupkus said as he ate a brownie, "Man, this stuff is amazing! I can't believe your dad doesn't let the guys and I have these." Serena looked behind here and groaned, "Oh no, it's Brenda." A preteen alien girl with pink skin, blonde hair, and green eyes wearing a green cocktail dress and way too much make-up on her face walked up to them along with a couple of other girls. It was Brenda Starshadow, a girl who has always picked on Serena since she started middle school.**_

_**"Hey, Swackhammer. Nice hair. It brings out your nerdiness." She said sarcastically and laughed cruelly while the other girls joined. "We like your dress, too. Where did your mom get it? The thrift shop?" The girls laughed again and Serena looked like her heart was torn to pieces.**_

_**"And you know they don't allow people without their fathers here, so you're going to have to leave." Brenda added and the girls laughed even harder. Serena looked like she was about to cry. Bupkus was furious at the girls and stepped up, "Why don't you just pick on someone a little younger than you, you skanky slut of a bitch!"**_

_**"Excuse me?! What did he just call me?" Brenda asked in an angry and shocked manner. Serena couldn't believe Bupkus swore right in front of a girl. She assured Bupkus, "Bupkus, please."**_

_**"No, no, no. Hang on, Serena." Bupkus said to her as he turned back to Brenda. "You know something? The reason you're such a bitch to Serena is because you're just jealous of her because she's prettier, smarter, and more nicer than you are, and that's fine. But that doesn't mean you can just be mean to her by insulting her and making fun of her for the way she dresses, thinks, or anything! You may look pretty and all, but you're mean, bratty, spoiled, and nasty, and nobody not even your teachers likes you!"**_

_**Brenda's lips quivered as her tears filled with eyes and her mascara wore off her eyes. Finally, she started crying and ran off as she hid her face in her hands, with the girls running with her. Bupkus grinned, "Maybe that'll teach her not to insult the boss's daughter."**_

_**Serena smiled, "Bupkus, that was awesome! Nobody here has ever stood up for me like that. Thank you." Bupkus shrugged, "Ah, no problem. Think of it as returning the favour for trying to stand up for me and the guys when we first met. You know, Serena. You don't deserve to be treated like that. You deserve respect from everyone because you're sweet, kind, and very smart." "Thanks, Bupkus." she replied.**_

_**Then the lights started to dim and all the fathers and daughters gathered onto the dancefloor as **_**Hold Onto the Nights **_**by Richard Marx came on. Serena looked around to see if her father was back inside, but he was nowhere to be seen and she almost started crying. Bupkus noticed her feelings and asked, "Hey, something wrong?"**_

_**"Yeah, Daddy didn't keep his promise when he said he would dance with me at the most beautiful song played here." Serena sighed sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Bupkus felt sorry for her. Then an idea came into his head and he asked, "Well, would it be okay if I danced with you?" Serena sadly smiled, "Sure, I'd like that." She picked him up and walked to the dancefloor and started spinning as she followed the song's rhythm. She let Bupkus hold her finger and she twirled him on her hand. The two aliens happily danced until the song came to an end.**_

* * *

As the memory ended, Serena smiled, "I can't believe you still remember that night." It was already getting dark and the stars were all out and shining bright in the sky.

Bupkus sighed, "Yeah, I couldn't get you off my mind since then. That dance was about a week before we left Moron Mountain for good." Serena looked at him and said, "Well, when you guys left, I felt so lonely again, even after Mom died a few years later. Because you were the only friends I never had, I didn't make anymore friends until Roxi and Kleo came along. But I never forgot about you guys, but I thought you forgot all about me." Bupkus sighed as he put his hand on her chin and lifted it, "Serena, I should have told you this before we left. The truth is from the day we first met, I had a small crush on you, and I started falling in love with you when we spent more time together, but I never told you because it was totally pointless for a Nerdluck to fall in love with someone bigger than them. When we started living in Looney Tune Land, Pound ordered the guys and I to forget everything about you and I got over that crush on you, thinking you moved on and found someone else to love instead of a Nerdluck."

Serena couldn't believe what he just said. She looked away from him and said, "Bupkus, I always thought you were the greatest friend anyone could have, but ever since we were reunited, I've suddenly developed a crush on you since you've changed. I didn't want you to know because I thought you always liked me as a friend."

"Well, I guess we both had something to hide since we moved on. I never thought I'd say this, but I always wanted to tell you how beautiful you both in and out." Bupkus sighed. He put his hand on her face and gently caressed her cheek with his fingers as he started to sing;

_Look at the sky and tell me what do you see?_

_Just close your eyes and describe it to me_

_The Heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight_

_That's what I see through your eyes_

Serena held his hand on her cheek and tears started rolling down her cheeks as she started singing;

_I see the Heavens each time that you smile_

_I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles_

_And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile_

_That's what I see through your eyes_

The aliens got up from the bench and started walking around the park more until they stopped in front of the fountain and sang together;

_That's what I see through your eyes_

_Here in the night, I see the sun_

_Here in the dark, our two hearts are one_

_It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise_

_Looking through your eyes_

They looked at their reflections in the water in the fountain and both smiled at seeing them together while the lights from the park lamp posts and the moonlight were shining on the water. Little did they know, a pair of familiar figures were hiding behind some bushes and were watching them.

_I see a night I wish could last forever_

_I see a world we're meant to see together_

_And there is so much more then I remember_

_More than I remember_

_More than I have known_

Bupkus and Serena got onto the edge of the fountain and got closer to eachother as water spouted out from the fountain and made rain-like drops around them.

_Here in the night, I see the sun_

_Here in the dark, our two hearts are one_

_It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise_

_Looking through your eyes_

They leaned in closer and closed their eyes and Serena's heart began to flutter when she felt Bupkus's lips against hers and his hand running through her long black hair. After the kiss, Bupkus put his head against hers and whispered, "I love you, Serena. I always have." Serena sighed, "I love you too, Bupkus."

They leaned in to have one last kiss before heading back to the hotel. In the bushes, P-800 whispered to N-X, "The master isn't going to be pleased with this." They left their hiding spot and returned to Swackhammer's headquarters. They found him in the dining room, eating roast duck and drinking red wine. They told him about Serena and Bupkus revealing their feelings and kissing. Swackhammer became furious and yelled as he threw the bottle of wine at them, which they avoided and it got smashed into pieces and wine was drenched all over the Nerdluck slaves.

"Are you sure they did that?!" he snarled. N-X nodded, "Affirmitive, Master. We saw everything. And now your daughter is in love with one of the traitors." Swackhammer growled and walked away, "I always knew Serena would disgrace me and fall in love with a pathetic Monstar!" He stormed off to his quarters and stayed in there until he fell asleep.

* * *

_Looks like Bupkus was in love with Serena since childhood, and now they've fallen in love, but Swackhammer is furious about it. Will they stay together after the game, or will Swackhammer break them apart? Kind reviews are wanted, please._

_**A/N**: The dress Serena wore in her memory is in my DeviantART gallery if you guys want to see it. Also, the song I used for the couple to express their new feelings belongs to Warner Bros., which Space Jam also belongs to._


	25. Preparing for the Game

The night of the game came the next evening and everyone was already at the stadium downtown. Roxi was already starting to feel nervous and started pacing around the locker room. Blanko noticed the state she was in and asked her, "Roxi, is something wrong?"

Roxi looked at him and said, "Nothing, just nervous about the game, that's all. I'm scared of what the viewers will think about us. What if they hate us, especially me?" Blanko put his hands on Roxi's face and said, "Baby, don't worry. Everyone will understand we're not the bad guys anymore. And I promise, they will like you."

"You really think that?

"Yeah." They kissed and both went to be with the other teammates. The Monstars and Tunes were already in their Tune Squad uniforms. Nawt looked at himself in the mirrors and grinned, "Wow, these look great on us!" Pound added, "Yeah, and they're pretty roomy, too. It looks like Kleo took our measurements very seriously!" Blanko and Roxi smiled and started getting into their uniforms, but Roxi went first and Blanko made every guy and himself avert their eyes to give Roxi some privacy. When they finished, Serena and Kleo came in. Serena walked up to everyone and said, "Good luck, guys. You're really gonna need it." Bugs smiled, "Thanks, Serena. For a mean ol' moroon's daughter, you're actually the sweetest girl we've meet." "Aww, thanks so much, Bugs!" Serena said as she hugged him, then she turned to Bupkus and had a look of concern on her face.

"Bupkus, be careful out there." she sighed. Bupkus ran his fingers through her hair and said, "Don't worry. In the end, things will be fine. I promise." He kissed her lips and held her hand gently. Bang and Kleo sat on a bench and looked at eachother. Kleo was wearing the outfit she wore when she first became a Monstar, but she also had a hairclip with a white ribbon in her hair, a dark purple satin choker on her neck, and a purple sash around her pants like a belt. Kleo sighed, "Bang, good luck out there."

Bang smiled, "Thanks, Kleo. You've been a really good friend to me." Kleo smiled as she took out a white ribbon from her jeans pocket. She tied it to his wrist and said, "It's the ribbon I had on my neck when I was still a Nerdluck, but it fell off of me after I transformed. It's too small for me to wear, but at least it's not to small for your wrist. It's not much, but it might give you some luck." Bang looked at the ribbon on his wrist and said, "Thanks, Kleo." The two Monstars hugged and Kleo smiled, "We'll be watching you from one of the booths." Before she and Serena left, Kleo looked at Bang and said, "Thank you so much for being the best friend I never had besides Serena and Roxi." She put her hand on his face and he gripped it gently, then he let go and she left the locker room with Serena.

As Bang watched her leave, Blanko came up to him and said, "Dude, it looks like you two are like, getting a lot closer than I thought." Bang sighed, "I think I'm already closer to Kleo, but she won't be near me anymore when I tell her." "What do you mean?" Blanko wondered.

"I'm just like you were, Blanko. I love her, but she thinks of me more as a friend." Blanko understood what he was going through, since he had that experience when he was falling in love with Roxi. He put his hand on Bang's shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry, dude. Things will work out in the end. She'll understand how you feel about her if you do something very nice or brave for her." Bang smiled when he said that. Then Bugs announced, "Alright, docs. It's already time for the game. You all ready for this?"

"Yeah!" the Tunes and Monstars all said. Lola nodded with a look of determination on her face, "Then let's go!" She and Bugs led the teammates to the stadium, all of them with looks of determination

* * *

_The big night has finally arrived, and now Bang has feelings for Kleo. Will the Tunes win or will they lose to the Star-Borgs? Kind reviews are wanted._


	26. The Big Game: Introductions

The stadium was completely packed with every citizen in town. Serena and Kleo sat in a booth that was in the middle of the rows. Kleo exclaimed as she sat in her seat, "Wow, look at all these people! They must be excited to see this game!" Serena nodded, "Yeah, we've got a great view of the court from up here." She looked at the other side and her smile turned to a frown when she saw her father and his Nerdluck slaves come into his own private booth. Swackhammer grinned as he looked around the stadium, "Perfect! I can see everything from here. Just the way I like it." He looked up to where his daughter was sitting and glared at her.

He said under his breath, "You're in so much trouble, young lady!"

In the speaker booth, Hubie and Bertie were the official announcers of the game. Hubie was wearing a sport's announcer's suit and Bertie was wearing a tie. Bertie pushed the microphone up to Hubie and smiled, "Alright, ready?"

"Sure am! Just like old times." Hubie smiled. He took a deep breath and spoke into a louder voice through the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Looney Tune Land's second Ultimate Game in seventeen years. In honor of our hero, Michael Jordan, we start the introductions with the team who fought for our freedom; the Tune Squad!" The spotlights were shining on one of the entrances as the team members from the Tune Squad made their appearances and Hubie announced each of them to the audience.

"Standing 2'4", the Wonder from Down Under; the Tasmanian Devil!" Taz did his signature spin as he balanced two balls in his hands and bit down on a thrid one hard with his teeth and the audience applauded.

"At small forward, standing a scintillating 3'2", co-captain of the Tune Squad, the Heartthrob of the Hoops; Lola Bunny!" Lola twirled and posed as she made her entrance, making the male fans go wild.

"At power forward, standing a lovely 2'8'', the Feline Femme Fatale; Penelope Pussycat!" Penelope made her entrance as she blew kisses to the audience and batted her eyelashes.

"And at point guard, standing 3'3", four feet if you include the ears, the player coach and team captain of the Tune Squad, Doctor of Delight; Bugs Bunny!" Bugs made the same entrance he did at the first Ultimate Game years ago by bursting out of the floor and said, "Thank you! Thank you!" The audience applauded, but Swackhammer and the Nerdluck slaves just jeered and booed at him.

After giving more introductions to the rest of the Tune Squad, Hubie announced, "And now, we saved the best for last! The newest players of the Tune Squad!" The lights dimmed even darker as he continued, "Standing five different sizes each, returning from seventeen years of hiatus, former citizens of Moron Mountain turned citizens of Looney Tune Land and allies of the Tune Squad, the Titans of Triumph; the Monstars!" The Monstars all ran onto the court as _**Back in Black**_ by AC/DC came on and the audience roared with applause, with some fans holding up a banner that said **"Knock 'Em Dead, Monstars!"**. Serena and Kleo applauded the loudest and Serena hollered, "**WOOOT! GO GUYS!**" Swackhammer just growled and said under his breath, "Won't be long, you traitors!"

The Monstars all smiled as they joined the Looney Tunes. Bugs smiled, "Wow, docs! Looks like you have a lot of fans now." Pound grinned, "Yeah! I didn't know we'd be missed this much."

Hubie continued, "And finally, the most newest member of the Tune Squad, standing a glistening 5'8" from Moron Mountain, the Diamond of the Coal Mine; Roxianna!" Roxi ran onto the court as _**Firework**_ by Katy Perry came on. She had a glittery dress on, but she started twirling and glitter flew everywhere and she was back in her uniform. She stopped spinning and smiled at the audience. They went wild with applause and she was also given a rose from a fan. Swackhammer just scoffed, "That little bitch! Won't be long though."

Roxi ran up to her teammates and got into a huddle with them. Blanko said to her with amazement, "Roxi, that was so cool! Where did you get the dress?" Roxi just shrugged, "Kleo gave it to me for my entrance after she had Witch Hazel make it out of rags and her magic dust." Bang smiled, "Remind me to say to her how cool it was that she made that."

"Doc's, listen up. Less talk about performance, more talk about the challenge. Now is everyone ready?" Bugs spoke up.

"We're ready for anythin'!" Nawt grinned.

"Absolutely!" Penelope added.

"We're going to crush those Star-Borgs into junk!" Bang replied. The Tune Squad got out of their huddle as Hubie announced, "And now, the challengers for the Ultimate Game! Built all the way from Moron Mountain by Frank Swackhammer, the Demons of Destruction; the Star-Borgs!" The Star-Borgs all ran out of their entrance as _**I Stand Alone **_by Godsmack was playing. Instead of their jumpsuits, they were all wearing sickly green jerseys with red zeroes and trimmings. The audience booed and jeered at the cyborgs and some fans threw their popcorn and sodas at them, but they didn't care.

Bugs winced and said to the Monstars, "Wow, I guess Serena wasn't fibbing about them. They look exactly like you guys, but they look more meaner than you they're coloured differently. There's probably no way we'll beat those guys!" Bupkus assured him, "Yeah, but they're gonna have to get through the guys and I!" When the introductions ended, the teams all got into their positions and Blanko walked past the Star-Borgs, who just glared at him and gave him menacing looks. P-800 snarled, "Fuck off, ugly!" Blanko shot him a dirty look and B-1001 growled at him. Blanko flinched a bit, but he kept his courage up and walked up to B-850. The cyborg sneered, "Better watch out, Monstar. You and your slutty little coal miner could get hurt out here." Blanko snarled at him, "Say one more thing about my girl, and you are scrap metal!" Marvin the Martian, the game's referee, walked up to the alien and cyborg with the ball.

"Ready?" he asked them. They both nodded and he threw the ball into the air between them. B-850 nearly hit the ball, but Blanko was faster and knocked the ball away from the cyborg with his long arms. The fight for freedom had just begun!

* * *

_Looks like it comes down to this! It's the Tune Squad vs. the Star-Borgs. Who will win in the end? The songs I used belong to their respective artists, not me. Kind reviews are wanted please._

_**A/N**__: I used the same entrance they had from the movie, but with a few differences, so bear with me. Also, excuse me for my use of bad language in this story. That's why it has a T Rating._


	27. The Big Game: First Quarter

After Blanko knocked the ball away, it flew past the players and Nawt caught it. "Got it!" he called to the other teammates and they all cheered. He ran past B-1000 and P-800 just before they can swipe him away, passed the ball to Bupkus and he dunked the ball into the basket, giving his team two points.

**Tune Squad: 2**

**Star-Borgs: 0**

The crowds went wild and Serena called out, "Great job, guys! Keep it up!" It was now the Star-Borgs' ball, and B-850 passed the ball to P-800 and the cyborg ran to the other side of the court. The Road Runner ran up to him and snatched the ball out of his hands, then he passed the ball to Bang and he scored in the net. The game was going off to a great start, and it looked like the Tune Squad was doing great so far. But when Lola tried to block N-X, the cyborg was too fast for her and he ran past her and passed the ball to B-1001, who dunked the ball into the net and got his team some points.

**Tune Squad: 6**

**Star-Borgs: 2**

The audience booed at their move, but Swackhammer cheered, "Nice job, boys! Now we're getting somewhere!" Marvin passed the ball to Roxi, who threw it to Blanko. The Star-Borgs began to surround him and tried to steal the ball from him and knock him off his feet, but he threw the ball to Nawt. P-800 called out, "The pipsqueak's got the ball, men!" The Star-Borgs started charging up to him like a pack of wolves on the hunt for their kill. Nawt just stood there in fear and without thinking, he threw the ball to the team benches where Granny caught the ball. "Oh dear, not again!" she groaned as the Star-Borgs dog-piled onto her to get the ball. Marvin blew the whistle and the Star-Borgs all got off of Granny, who was now a tangled mess.

Roxi cringed, "Oh my God, is she gonna be okay?" Bugs shrugged, "Eh, she'll live." Roxi smiled, but then she frowned at Nawt and punched him on the shoulder and said, "Why the hell did you do that, Nawt? You could've gotten the ball to the net!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I just got panicky. Besides, it was either get the ball away from me or be flattened like a pancake!" Roxi just rolled her eyes and got into her position. Lola, who was watching the whole thing with Daffy, looked at him and said, "Remind you of anyone?" Daffy groaned, "Oh, come on! That was a long time ago. Get over it!"

The game resumed and it was the Star-Borgs' ball again. B-1000 threw the ball to B-850 and Pepe and Wile E. tried to block him, but the cyborg was fast on his calculations and he passed the ball to N-X, who gave it to P-800 and dunked it into the net. It was the Tune Squad's ball again, and Bugs threw the ball to Roxi. She dribbled it across the court and using her reflexes, she avoided B-1001 and B-850 and dunked the ball into the net, scoring her team some points.

**Tune Squad: 8**

**Star-Borgs: 4**

Serena cheered from her seat, "Awesome work, Roxi!" Swackhammer, who was having a nice meal served by his servants, was angered at Roxi's stunt and growled as he stabbed his meat with his knife, "That bitch!"

When the Star-Borgs got the ball, Blanko gave Roxi a high-five and said, "Nice shot, Roxi!" She smiled, "Thanks!" They chased after B-850 and Taz managed to take the ball from him. He passed it to Blanko and he shot it into the net. The crowd cheered, but Swackhammer was getting angrier after every score made by the Tune Squad. Things got bad for the Tune Squad when it was their ball and Lola was making her way to the net, but then she was surrounded by the Star-Borgs. They tried to steal the ball from her but she managed to get away from them with ease. Just as she was about to dunk, a fist from B-1000 swapped her from under her feet and she flew into the metal pole of the net and landed on the ground hard.

The Tune Squad gasped at what happened, and Bugs was horrified. "LOLA!" he screamed as he ran up to her, and the Monstars followed. Marvin called a time-out and the Star-Borgs walked to their bench with evil sneers and smug looks on their faces. Bugs held Lola up to him and asked her worridly, "Lola, are you alright?" She nodded, "It's alright, Bugs. I'm fine." She tried to get up, but she cried and held her hand in pain. Nawt took her hand and looked at it.

"Her hand's not broken, just sprained." he said with a look of worry on his face. "She'll be fine, but I don't think she can play for the rest of the game." Everyone was shocked and Pound said, "But she's one of our best players!" Bugs sighed, "We know, Pound. But you heard Nawt, she won't be able to play for the rest of the game, so we have to try our hardest now." He and Penelope helped Lola up and Witch Hazel wrapped some bandages on her hand. Then Roxi lead her up to Serena's booth where she let Lola watch the rest of the game.

Marvin blew the whistle to resume the game, and the Tune Squad began to try their hardest like Bugs told them, but the Star-Borgs were playing a little more rougher. By the time the first quarter ended, the Tune Squad teammates were upset with the score so far.

**Tune Squad: 16**

**Star-Borgs: 30**

Bugs decided to let the team have a five-minute break and they were already having their spirits crushed. Roxi was upset about the moods everyone was in right now. "I can't believe were already losing. After all that training we've been through." she said to Blanko. He sighed, "Well, maybe we just have to work harder and believe in ourselves like Bugs said."

Roxi sighed, "I hope you're right." They kissed as they got back to their positions when Marvin blew the whistle again and now the second quarter was about to start.

* * *

_So what do you guys think so far? The Tune Squad is already starting to lose in the first half and now their best player Lola is left out!:( What will happen next in the second quarter? Kind reviews are wanted._


	28. The Big Game: Second Quarter

The second quarter began and Penelope passed the ball to Taz. Just as he arrived at the net, the Star-Borgs surrounded him and sneered, "Try to escape, Tune!" But the Looney Tune just smirked and and spun away from them very fast. Then in the blink of an eye, he jumped up and dunked the ball. The Tunes cheered for their teammate after his trick. Taz walked away from the Star-Borgs and gave them all a big raspberry, angering them. When Taz got to the bench, Nawt high-fived him and said, "Nice one, buddy!"

"Thank you, friend." Taz smiled as he started talking in gibberish and let the alien take his position. Serena said amazed, "That was pretty cool what Taz did!" "Yeah, I know. I hope the others have tricks of their own." Kleo replied. Just as N-X was making his way to the net with the ball, Bang stepped in front of him. He growled, "See if you can get past me, you slab of scrap meat and metal!" He arched his back and took a deep breath. What happened next was that fire came right out of Bang's mouth and surrounded the cyborg. "Yes! I still got it!" he exclaimed. N-X was so distracted trying to find a way over the fire, he didn't notice Roxi sneaking up from behind him and snatching the ball out of his hands and passed it to Bang and he dunked the ball into the net. Bugs high-fived him and said, "Nice move, doc!" "Thanks, Bugs." Bang smiled and replied.

It was the Star-Borgs' ball again and Pepe and Wile E. blocked B-1001 from getting past him, and Roxi managed to steal the ball from him and she made her way to the net. But when she got to the net and was about to score, a hand from P-800 grabbed the back of her jersey and pulled her back, causing her to land on her back and drop the ball. The cyborg walked up to her and glared at her as he raised his fist at her. Roxi knew what was going to happen to her, but she was too scared to move or do anything. Just as P-800 was about to strike her, Blanko ran into the cyborg and pushed him away from her towards the other Star-Borgs. He gave a long glare to the cyborg, then turned to a scared and frightened Roxi and held her tightly in his arms.

"It's alright, Roxi. I'm here for you." he whispered to her as he held her close to her and gently stroked her hair, which came loose when she was thrown. After soothing Roxi for a bit, Blanko tied her hair back into a ponytail and had her sit this out on the bench and had Sylvester take her place. From his booth, Swackhammer, who was watching the whole scene while getting a foot massage from his servants, pounded his fist in anger and snarled, "Damn it! One of my cyborgs was so close!"

The game continued and the Star-Borgs were still coming close to beating the Tune Squad. By the time the second quarter was nearly done, the Tune Squad was way behind and the Star-Borgs were way ahead of them. After B-850 dunked the ball into the net at the last second, Marvin fired his pistol and called to the teams, "Half-time!" The shot he fired was mistakenly aimed at Sylvester, but he dodged it and it hit Wile E. in the face, leaving it blackened. Nawt and Daffy laughed at the state he was in, but their joy turned to grief and both of them became upset like the rest of the teammates when they saw the scores.

**Tune Squad: 28**

**Star-Borgs: 72**

The Star-Borgs walked away with looks of victory and pride to the locker rooms, but the Tunes and Monstars all walked to their benches with looks of sadness and defeat and their spirits crushed. Yosemite Sam groaned in sadness, "Good-bye freedom, hello eternal Moron Mountain slavery!" Pepe cried, "Zis is ze worst moment of my life!" The teammates all sat on the benches just as Serena, Kleo, and Lola came up to them after Serena asked Marvin permission to talk to the team. Serena sighed, "I'm sorry this isn't working out so far, you guys. Just keep trying. Besides, you guys have only one more half to play and maybe you will win." That only made the Tunes even more sadder and the Monstars turned away in shame.

Serena knew talking to them only made them more upset. After some thinking, she walked away to the Star-Borgs' locker room with a look of anger on her face.

* * *

_The Star-Borgs have won the first half and are still beating the Tunes, but will the Tune Squad get their hopes back up and beat them? And what is Serena doing now? I thought of giving Bang's firebreathing ability a little twist. Kind reviews are wanted._


	29. The Big Game: Half-Time

Serena followed the Star-Borgs to their locker room and snuck in just as Swackhammer entered to give them a pep talk. She hid behind the lockers as Swackhammer spoke up, "Great job out there, boys! You really nailed them better than those Monstars! You boys took your training very seriously for the first half, but this ain't over yet, so keep this up!" Serena was angered at what he said, but she listened closely. "So, what do you think we should do with the Tunes who did those tricks against us but earned very few points, Master? Especially the female rabbit our comrade eliminated from the game?" she heard B-850 say.

Swackhammer did some thinking as he puffed his cigar. Finally he said, "The French cat will make a nice belly dancer for the customers to watch since she does have a nice body, the Tasmanian Devil will perform great tricks for them using his spinning and stuff, and the girl rabbit... she'll also make a nice dancer once her hand is healed." Serena was disgusted when she heard him say that.

"But which of those Monstars do you want? They look promising for new attractions." B-1001 asked him. N-X agreed, "Yes, the muscular purple one who is in love with your daughter has the body of a wrestler or even a factory worker, the green dragon-like one can breathe fire, and the scrawny red one has the speed of a rabbit and the reflexes of a cheetah." Serena thought to herself, _Guess Daddy's not going to think about destroying the guys anymore, but how did they know about me and Bupkus together?_

Swackhammer said thinking, "Hmm, they do sound promising, but they might start a rebellion on Moron Mountain. I'd rather get the little coal miner. She's more promising with that body and those skills." P-800 scoffed, "I could have gotten her out of the game if that idiot boyfriend of hers didn't get in my way!" "I told you to break any of her legs or arms, not kill her in public! Besides, when we do win, you boys need to keep her alive so I could have her!" Swackhammer glared at the cyborg. Serena came out of her hiding spot, stormed up to them and yelled, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I knew you were up to something!"

Hearing her, the Star-Borgs looked at her and Swackhammer growled, "What the hell are you doing here, Serena?! Here to exploit my plans again like you did with my last one?" Serena clenched her fists and growled, "No, I needed to know why you would try to hurt my friends and almost got my best friend Roxi killed out there!" The Star-Borgs surrounded her and P-800 tried to grab her arm, but she pulled away from him, and Swackhammer snarled in an angry tone, "I knew you weren't just using her and her friend as an intern! You just wanted that little bitch just so you can have a playmate at work!" Serena yelled, "It wasn't like that! I got her away from you because you mistreated her the same way you mistreated the Monstars when they were still Nerdlucks! You lied to her and to them that they were useless little beings. But these guys have gotten a lot smarter since they left you!"

"So, you're defending your stupid friends and your precious Romeo from me, huh?"

"And how do you know about me and Bupkus? You weren't even there like you were never there for me back home ever since your amusement park was thriving again and after Mom died!" Serena glared at him. Swackhammer growled, "My men were spying on you two! They told me he loved you since you and those idiots were young! He was always using you to make my life humiliating by making you fall in love with him so he could have the good life I used to have!" Serena snapped at him, "Bupkus is not like that! He was the sweetest person I've ever met unlike those kids at my school who always picked on me and insulted me! He always complimented me nicely, he always stood up for me, and he was always there for me whenever you took him and the others to our home on those weekends, and he was never like the selfish, greedy, fatass you always were! If Mom were still here, she'd be more appreciative of Bupkus than you!"

Swackhammer got even angrier. He leaned in her face and snarled, "She would have still been here if it weren't for your treacherous little friends! Because of them, she's gone forever and you're all I have left! So when my men win, you will stay on Moron Mountain and I will forbid you to ever see him again!"

Serena lost it and screamed, "Well guess what! When my friends win, I'm leaving Moron Mountain for good and I never wanna see you again for as long as I live, so you'll never make Bupkus and I apart again! And honestly, I wish you were dead, and not Mom!" She ran out of the locker room with tears filling up her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. After she left, Swackhammer had a look of anger and sadness on his face, knowing that his daughter hated him more than ever now.

* * *

The Tunes and Monstars were still moping on the bench when Serena came back crying. She collapsed into Bupkus's arms and cried harder into his chest. Bupkus whispered to her as he stroked her hair and held her, "Shhh, it's okay, sweetie. I'm here. Tell us what happened." Serena cried and told everyone about Swackhammer planning to make the Tunes into the types of slaves they wouldn't like, revealing that he ordered P-800 to hurt Roxi, and getting into an argument with him over her and Bupkus's love. Bupkus and Serena held eachother tightly and he said to her softly, "Don't worry. If he tries to take any of us or say anything else to you again, I'll make sure he regrets it."

The Tunes and Monstars couldn't help but feel sorry for Serena, but they were still crushed that they were not only losing, but also going to have a horrible life on Moron Mountain. Kleo felt the worst and sighed sadly. If only there was a way to get them back on their feet again. Then she remembered hearing a song that always motivated her back on Moron Mountain whenever she lost hope or had a bad time. She turned to Penelope and asked, "I'm going to do something for the team, but I'm going to need some help. Would you mind helping me?" Penelope nodded, "Anything to get our spirits back up again." Kleo went over to Marvin and whispered something to him. He nodded and went to Hubie and Bertie and told them what Kleo said to him.

A few minutes later, Hubie made an announcement, "Attention to everyone in the audience and all players of the Tune Squad. We have Miss Kleo, friend of the Monstars and ally of the Tune Squad, and fellow Tune Squad member Penelope Pussycat giving us a special half-time performance." The audience fell silent as the lights dimmed and the spotlights were shining on Kleo and Penelope, who were both holding a microphone in their hands. Some soft music began to play in the background and Penelope took a deep breath and sang:

_Many nights we prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hopeful song_

_We barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains long_

_Before we knew we could_

The Tunes and Monstars all looked up at them, and Serena started smiling a bit.

_There can be miracles when you believe_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

The Tunes' started cheering up a bit and the Monstars listened as Kleo started to sing her part;

_In this time of fear_

_When prayer so often proves in vain_

_Hope seems like the summer birds_

_Too swiftly flown away_

_Yet now I'm standing here_

_My heart's so full, I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speaking words_

_I never thought I'd say_

They listened and Bang's eyes began to fill up with tears. She sounded like an angel from heaven, a guardian angel. The song continued as Kleo and Penelope starting singing in a duet;

_There can be miracles when you believe_

_(When you believe)_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

_(You can achieve)_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

Serena started crying again, but this time they were tears of happiness. She was so happy that Kleo had finally conquered her stage fright to perform a song out of her bravery for her friends.

_They don't always happen when you ask_

_And it's easy to give in to your fear_

_But when you're blinded by your pain_

_Can't see your way clear through the rain_

_A small but still resilient voice_

_Says help is very near_

The audience joined into the song and started singing the chorus with them.

_There can be miracles when you believe_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_Now you will_

_You will when you believe_

_(You will when you...)_

_You will when you believe_

_(Just believe)_

_You will when you believe_

The girls held the last note without losing the pitch. When the song ended, the whole audience erupted with applause, cheers, and whistles. Kleo and Penelope bowed to the audience and ran back to the benches, where the Tunes glomped them with hugs and cheered for them. "Docs, that was amazing!" Bugs exclaimed. Penelope smiled, "Thank you, Bugs. It was Kleo's idea. She wanted to give you all some motivation, and she asked me to perform the song with her."

"That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard from you, Kleo!" Bang exclaimed, still teary eyed. Kleo replied with a smile, "Thanks. I knew you guys needed it." She turned to face all the teammates and said to all of them, "Now, are all of you going to go back to win that game?" The Tunes all replied, "Yeah!"

"I'm not afraid to fight anymore! It's time we take back what's rightfully ours! Are you with me, docs?" Bugs announced. The Tunes replied, "YEAH!" Serena said to all the members, "Now get back out there, and kick some cyborg ass!" The Tune Squad cheered and ran back onto the court just as Marvin announced that half-time was over and the second half had started.

* * *

_Now Swackhammer is furious with Serena and Bupkus's love and has gone too far with her! Kleo fulfills her singing dream and now the Tunes have hope they will win. I don't own the song, it is by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston (rest in peace Whitney:'() and it's one of my favourite songs of all time. Kind reviews are wanted._


	30. The Big Game: Third Quarter

It was now the second half of the game and the third quarter had just started. The Star-Borgs were back on the court, but the Tunes were no longer afraid of them and had looks of determination and fearlessness on them. P-800 snarled at Sylvester but he just hissed at him, Porky and N-X gave intimidating stares at eachother, Bupkus and B-850 growled at eachother, and Roxi barred her teeth at B-1001. The players all got into their positions and B-1000 threw the ball to B-850. Just as he was making his way to the net, two figures spun around him, distracting the cyborg while one of them grabbed the ball and they both sped away from him.

Taz and the Road Runner stopped at the other net and the Road Runner, who was holding the ball in his fronds, threw it to Pound and he dunked it in the net, scoring the Tune Squad some points. The crowds went wild at the Tune Squad gaining up on the Star-Borgs. However, Swackhammer was angered about their stunt and shouted to them, "BOO! YOU SUCK!"

It was the Star-Borgs' ball again and B-850 was making his way to the net. Just as he was about to pass the ball to P-800, smoke bombs started exploding around them, confusing them. Out of nowhere, Bupkus was wearing a gas mask and stole the ball from them, then he dribbled to the other side and dunked the ball into the net. He ran over to Wile E., who was the one who threw the gas bombs, and smiled, "Nice work with the bombs, Wile E.! One of your first traps to actually work on someone else and not you." Wile E. smiled as he and the other players continued to play.

The Star-Borgs growled in anger as B-1001 threw the ball to P-800 and yelled, "Come on, comrades! Let's show these people not to mess with us!" He and the rest of the Star-Borgs ran to the other side, but once they got there, they heard the sound of guns firing and bullets were shot by their feet. They turned to see Yosemite Sam and Elmer pointing their guns at them at different directions. They fired their guns at the cyborgs' feet again, leaving them distracted by the landings of the shots while Nawt stole the ball from them. The Star-Borgs noticed this immediately and started chasing after the Monstar, but were too late to catch him when he passed the ball to Bugs and he shot it in the net.

The game kept going and the Tune Squad was catching up to the Star-Borgs and the Star-Borgs didn't get a single point and their score stayed the same. Penelope dribbled the ball while B-1000 tried to steal it from her. "You're gonna get it, kitty cat!" the cyborg sneered. When she got to the net, Penelope was lifted by Bang and Nawt and she scored in the net, and the ball hit B-1000 in the face, leaving a mark. Next, N-X tried to stop Roxi from scoring, but she dunked the ball into the net and it hit the cyborg in the face, chipping one of his teeth. The audience laughed at the cyborg's demise, but B-850 and B-1001 glared and snarled at them, making them go silent. Swackhammer was getting even more furious. His face turned a deep red and he snarled, "GOD DAMMIT!"

In the final minute, the Star-Borgs surrounded Penelope and Pepe with looks of death in their eyes. "Hello, little stinkers!" P-800 growled as he and the other Star-Borgs started closing in on them. But the couple wasn't scared of them, and Penelope sheethed her claws out and hissed as Pepe did a karate yell. Then, the cat and skunk started clawing and beating up the cyborgs as Nawt passed by them and dunked the ball into the net just as the timer buzzed for the end of the third quarter. The crowds cheered and the Tune Squad and Monstars gave eachother high fives and the Star-Borgs were furious.

Swackhammer finally lost his temper and stormed down to the court to meet up with the Star-Borgs. Marvin flew up to him and blew his whistle, telling him he isn't allowed on the court without permission. Swackhammer just grabbed him by the head and growled, "Shut up! Leave me alone!"

Serena got permission from Marvin to speak with the Tune Squad and she and Kleo came up to them happily. "Great job, guys! Keep this up and we'll win for sure!" she smiled. Bugs grinned, "Yep, and we couldn't have gotten back in the game if it weren't for Kleo giving our faith back to us."

"Yeah, w-w-we owe you, Kleo." Porky stuttered. Kleo shrugged, "Hey, don't thank just me, thank the Monstars too. Without them, you wouldn't have gotten this far and you would've lost right away without them." The Tunes all cheered for her and the Monstars. They overheard Swackhammer yelling at the Star-Borgs about their playing ability.

"What the hell is wrong with you five?! You were nailing them in the first half, now you're playing like a bunch of dumb-asses!" He yelled at them. Instead of fear or regret like the Monstars while they were still working for him, the Star-Borgs had fury, envy and bitterness in their eyes. P-800 growled, "We're trying as hard as we could, Master! But the Looney Tunes and Monstars are far more stronger and faster than before." "Yes, it must be the voice of the one named Kleo that gave them the power to beat us." B-1001 added.

"What do you think this is?! Heaven or the Medievel Ages? She just gave them confidence!" Swackhammer snapped at the cyborg. "And you boys are going to drain that right out of them when the final quarter starts so they will be weak enough for us to beat them and take them to Moron Mountain when we win." Hearing this, the Monstars walked towards him to confront him. Bupkus called out, "That's what you think, Swackhammer! No way you're going to split me and my girl apart." Swackhammer and the Star-Borgs looked at the Monstars. Swackhammer sneered, "Well, well, well. If it isn't my former minions who turned against me. Long time no see."

"Shut up, fatass! Serena told us what you'll be doing with our friends if we lose, and that's just sick!" Bang snarled. Nawt added, "Yeah, and you had no right to be cruel to her or everyone else! If you're going to do that, you'll have to deal with us." Swackhammer chuckled cruelly as he walked up to the Monstars with an evil smile on his face. He took a puff of his cigar and sneered, "Why didn't you say so? Are we raising the stakes or what?" Pound replied, "Yeah, if we win, you and your cyborgs leave Looney Tune Land, and never return."

"And if _we_ win?" Swackhammer asked. Everyone gasped in shock at what Pound said next.

Pound finished with his eyes looking at the floor for a second, "If you win... You can have one of us Monstars back as your slave instead of the Tunes." The Tunes were all shocked to hear him say that, especially Serena. She couldn't bear to let any of her childhood friends be mistreated and abused again. The Star-Borgs all smiled evilly at the new deal, and P-800 replied, "That's a perfect deal, Master! Which one should we take? The muscular purple one or even the green dragon-like one?" Serena glared at them, "No! I won't let you take any of them away, especially Bupkus!"

Bupkus put his hand on her shoulder and said to her, "Serena, please. It's the only way to keep the Looney Tunes safe and free." Swackhammer sneered, "Nah, I'm thinking of having the lavender-skinned girl with the black hair and blue eyes. She'll be a great attraction for me with that pretty voice of hers." Kleo gasped. She wouldn't dare to work for the cruel and abusive alien and have horny adult men wooing her only for her looks and singing voice, not her personality.

Roxi stepped up and shouted angrily, "Leave her alone, Swackhammer. You don't need her! Take me instead!" Blanko and Kleo gasped and they both said under their breath, "Roxi,"

Swackhammer took a huge puff of his cigar and started visualizing Roxi on Moron Mountain. He said to her, "You'll be my number one star attraction. You'll cook four star meals for the customers all day long without taking a single break, and on weekends, you'll cook and clean for me for the rest of your life, and every night you'll play one on one with the customers and their kids, and always lose no matter how hard you'll try." Roxi imagined herself cooking meals for the alien kids at a food stand, her dressed up as a servant girl and serving Swackhammer some food and cleaning every inch of his office, and finally in her basketball uniform with an electric collar on her neck and playing against an alien child, but she gets electrocuted by the collar and the customer gets away from her and scores in a net, cheering for himself and him pointing and laughing at her along with several others. Roxi snapped out of her imagination and hid back some tears at the humiliation she will go through for the rest of her life.

"So, do we have a deal, little coal miner?" Swackhammer sneered. Roxi glared at him for a minute, then she looked at her teammates and boyfriend, who were all reluctant to let her make the deal. Finally she made her decision, held out her hand and growled, "Deal. I'll do it for all the ones I love." Swackhammer took her hand to shake it, and he squeezed it so hard it nearly crushed it, but Roxi ignored the pain, since she endured so much of it while working for him back when she was still a Nerdluck. Swackhammer smiled evilly and thought to himself, _I knew she'd agree to this. And now my plan falls into place._ They let go of eachother's hands and walked away from eachother. The Monstars and Tunes glared at Swackhammer, but they were more worried about Roxi. Blanko said as he walked next to her in worry, "Roxi, do you even realize what you've done?"

Roxi replied as she turned away from him, "Yes, but don't worry. We're going to beat his robotic goons, no matter what."

Swackhammer gave one last glare at the Tune Squad and Roxi, then he said to P-800, "Make sure that coal miner never plays for the rest of the game." The cyborg nodded, "Yes, Master." He said to the other Star-Borgs with a growl, "DESTROY THEM!"

* * *

_The Tune Squad is now coming close to the lead, and it looks like Roxi's made a deal with the Devil. Can the Tune Squad defeat the Star-Borgs in the last quarter? Stay 'tuned' (LOL, get it?). Kind reviews are wanted._

_**A/N**__: This chapter was inspired by the part of the game in Space Jam, but with many differences due to the enemies being part machine, so bear with me. Also there will be no celebrity appearance in this story._


	31. The Big Game: Final Quarter

Marvin blew the whistle for the final quarter to start. Sylvester starting dribbling the ball to the other side of the court, but then the Star-Borgs started running up to him at full speed. P-800 growled, "Time to terminate them, comrades!" They ran right into Sylvester, squashing him flat. The Tune Squad members were getting beaten up and bruised. Taz got butt-slammed by P-800, B-850, and B-1001, Bupkus got kicked in the nuts by B-1000, Penelope got slapped in the face by N-X, and Pound got punched and kicked by B-850.

Roxi was at the net calling out, "Guys, I'm open!" What she didn't notice was that P-800 was right behind her and climbing on the net like a leopard stalking its prey. Blanko noticed what was about to happen and screamed in horror, "**ROXI, LOOK OUT!**" She turned and saw P-800 pouncing off of the net and about to land on her. Roxi stood there in fear, afraid to get out of the way of the falling cyborg. Blanko had to get her away and he was about to run to her to help her, but Bang ran in front of him and pushed Roxi away just as P-800 landed right on top of him.

Roxi landed on her back, and Blanko came up to her and squeezed her tightly. "Roxi, thank God you're alright! You could have been killed!" he cried as he held her in his eyes. Roxi panted heavily, "I thought I was going to die! I had a flashback of Swackhammer crushing me back when I was a Nerdluck, and that Star-Borg was doing the same thing." "It's alright. You're safe." Blanko whispered to her as he kissed her forehead and held her tighter. Roxi pulled away from him and asked in shock, "Wait! Who pushed me away from the Star-Borg? All I know is that you were screaming and someone just pushed me." They looked over to where P-800 landed and saw him getting up from the fall, leaving behind Bang's limp body.

Everyone gasped in shock at the scene. "BANG!" Roxi and Blanko hollered and ran over to him. Kleo, who saw what had happened from her seat, cried out, "Bang, no!" She ran out of the booth and rushed to the court, ignoring Marvin blowing his whistle. She met up with Blanko and Roxi and knelt down to Bang, checking for any sign that he was alive. She turned him over and listened to his chest for a heartbeat, but it was faint. Kleo started to cry, "No, no, no ,no! You can't be dead!" She tore open his jersey and started doing chest compressions and breathed into his mouth, then repeating the same thing while Roxi cried into Blanko's shoulder. Finally, Bang woke up with a start and coughed for some air.

"Bang! Oh, thank God!" Kleo cried with joy as she wrapped her arms around him. Bang blushed and asked, "What happened? The last thing I recall I was saving Roxi from a Star-Borg then I blacked out." Kleo let go of him and her joy turned to anger. She frowned, "You almost got yourself killed when he crushed you, and I managed to bring you back to life with some CPR." Then she backhanded him in the face. Bang rubbed his cheek and groaned, "Why the hell did you do that after I just saved your friend?"

"Never do that again! Why did you have to save Roxi like that?" Kleo yelled at him in anger. Bang sighed and said, "I did that only for you. She's the most important person in your life and Blanko's. She became your friend and you did the same for her when no one else would, and she fell in love with Blanko and got him out of his boredom and misery. Without her, you would have been lonely again and Blanko wouldn't have anyone to love." Kleo couldn't believe how caring he was being to her friend and her boyfriend. No one except Roxi and Serena were ever like that to her.

Bang looked at Blanko, who nodded at him to continue. Bang sighed, "The truth is, I care about you more than anything and I care about all those you are close to. But mostly about you. But words can't explain it alone." He pulled her into him and planted his lips against hers. Kleo's eyes widened in shock, but she became deepened by the kiss and kissed him back. The audience sighed and all murmured, "Awww!" Bang and Kleo broke apart and he said as he held her hands and ran his fingers across her face, "I love you Kleo, but I was worried you wouldn't like me anymore because of your past."

Kleo held his hand and smiled, "Bang, I love you too. I thought you wouldn't like me either, but after all this time, you really were the right one for me." They leaned in to kiss one last time, only this time it was a true lover's kiss. Roxi smiled and said to Blanko, "I knew they were perfect for eachother." Blanko replied, "Yeah, me too." Their joyful moment ended a little quickly when they looked at their teammates after calling a time-out. They all had broken bones, bruises, scratches, and black eyes. The only players that were left were Roxi, Blanko, Nawt, and Bang.

Roxi thought to herself, _Damn! We're one player short. How are we going to win now?_ As if reading her mind, Kleo turned to the players and said, "We have to find a fifth player for the team or esle we'll be forced to forfeit the game." Nawt exclaimed, "But how? We're all out of players!" Before anyone could say anything else, Witch Hazel, who was one of the cheerleaders and helpers for the team, stepped up and said to them, "You don't have to find another player. One of your friends from the booths is a pro like you."

The Monstars couldn't believe what she just said. Bang asked, "You mean Serena can play basketball?" Witch Hazel shook her head, "I'm not talking about your friend up there. The player is right there." She pointed at Kleo and the young Monstar asked, "Me? But I can't. I only have a singer's talent."

"Not exactly." Witch Hazel took Kleo's hand and spoke to her. "The day you and the other Nerdlucks became what you are now, Bang gave me that hair for you and said that it belonged to a girl with a singing talent. I looked closely at the hair and what he didn't know was that the girl you got your talent from was not only an aspiring singer, but she was also a pro high school basketball player." The Monstars and Tunes were surprised at her explaination, and Kleo spoke up, "But, if I have basketball talent in me, how come I started developing great skills after I sucked at it? I haven't done any training with the guys." Pound, who had an ice pack on his head, got up from the bench and added, "Yeah, the basketball talent in her blood didn't awaken if she didn't train."

Witch Hazel explained, "Her talent did awaken. It was Bang's bonding with her during training that awakened it. And her bravery when Bang was knocked out gave her the strength to help." Roxi looked at Kleo and grinned, "So I guess that means she's now able to play like the rest of us."

Kleo nodded, "Looks like it, but I don't have a basketball uniform." "Allow me." Witch Hazel got out some magic dust and blew it all over Kleo. When the smoke cleared, she was in a Tune Squad uniform and wore white sneakers. Kleo smiled at her clothing and thanked the witch. She turned to the Tunes and Monstars. They had looks of hope and victory on their faces. Bugs came up to her, put his hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Go get 'em, kid."

Bupkus, who had his arm bandaged, added, "Yeah, show them what Monstars and Looney Tunes are really made of!" Kleo nodded, "We won't let you guys down." She turned to the remaining members of the team and they all gathered in a huddle. Then they looked at the scores and saw they were one point behind the Star-Borgs.

**Tune Squad: 79**

**Star-Borgs: 80**

Roxi spoke up, "Alright, here's how it's going to work; someone has to steal the ball from one of the Star-Borgs after they catch it, then distract the other players, and finally pass the ball to me before time runs out." Blanko nodded, "Great idea. Nawt will take the ball, Bang and I will distract them, and Kleo will pass it to you."

"Perfect! All hands in! Let's go!" Roxi held her hand out and everyone put their hands ontop and shook it. Kleo said with a look of determination, "As said in a song by Taylor Swift; "Keep your feet ready and your heartbeats steady!" They all nodded and got into their positions. As the final quarter began again, Nawt thought to himself, _Now, how am I going to steal the ball from those cyborgs?_ He thought for a moment, then an idea came into his head.

When all the players got into their positions, Marvin handed the ball to N-X and the cyborg punched him away. Then he threw the ball to B-1000, and he was about to pass it to B-850, but out of nowhere, Nawt intercepted, pounced up, grabbed the ball, and landed on his feet ontop of a skateboard he was riding on. Nawt pumped his fist and said to himself, "Yes! It worked!" Then he passed it to Kleo and she caught it with ease and started dribbling it across the court. Then she passed it to Bang, but he was surrounded by P-800 and B-1001.

Before they could steal the ball from him, Blanko shouted from behind, "Bang, over here! I'm open!" The two cyborgs looked over at him, but they didn't see the ball with him. Instead, they noticed Kleo with the ball again, then she passed the ball to Roxi and she made her way to the net. B-1000 blocked her way and growled, "Pass me, coal miner. If you dare!" Roxi showed no fear on her face and ran up to the cyborg. She jumped up, used the cyborg's head for support and dunked in the net just as the timer buzzed and announced the end of the game.

The audience went wild and Swackhammer was more furious than ever. Hubie yelled in excitement through the microphone, "THE TUNE SQUAD WINS!" The Tunes looked at the score and cheered for eachother and gave eachother victory hugs and high-fives.

**Tune Squad: 81**

**Star-Borgs: 80**

While the Tune Squad and Monstars were celebrating their victory, the Star-Borgs and Swackhammer gave them glares of envy and anger. Suddenly, Swackhammer's glare changed into a sneer and he commanded his cyborgs, "Boys, take them!"

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Bang and Kleo have finally revealed their feelings for eachother and the Tune Squad wins with Kleo's help!:D But what does Swackhammer have in store for the Tunes now? The reference Kleo said is part of the lyrics of Eyes Open by Taylor Swift, from the soundtrack of one of my favourite movies, The Hunger Games (I'm a huge fan of it). Kind reviews are wanted._


	32. Tunes, Bupkus, and Roxi Kidnapped

The Star-Borgs began running after the Tune Squad and some other Looney Tunes from the crowds, while the rest of the audience ran off to safety. When Speedy Gonzales and the Road Runner tried to run away from the cyborgs, the Road Runner was snared in a powerful net that even his speed couldn't tear through and Speedy was trapped by a mouse trap. Tweety tried to fly away but he was caught by N-X. Sylvester, Porky, Yosemite Sam, Elmer, and Daffy were caught in another net by B-1000. The rest of the Tunes, including Bugs, Lola, Penelope, Pepe, and Taz, were all surrounded by B-850, P-800, and B-1001.

Serena and the Monstars were shocked and she exclaimed in protest, "Daddy, what are you doing? We won and you're taking everyone away anyway?!" Swackhammer laughed cruelly, "Did you honestly think I would leave without anything after this game when I had some minions who would do what I say and do things the right way? I tricked you all into playing this game so I could get the Looney Tunes the easy way!" The Tunes were all shocked at what the alien had revealed to them. Swackhammer brought out a controller from his pocket, pressed the button, and his spacecraft broke through the roof of the stadium. After ordering N-X and B-1000 to escort the Tunes in the spacecraft, he commanded the rest of the Star-Borgs, "Boys, grab the little coal miner, and the purple brute too!" The Star-Borgs ran up to the Monstars and shoved them out of the way to grab Roxi and Bupkus.

Roxi tried to struggle out of B-1001's grasp, but he was too strong for her. Blanko tried to save her, but he got punched in the face by P-800, knocking him out. Then P-800 and B-850 made their way over to Bupkus and gripped him tightly. He tried to punch them away, but B-850 grabbed his fist and nearly crushed his hand and held onto him tightly. Serena called out, "Bupkus!"

"Serena!" Bupkus exclaimed as they tried to reach out for eachother, but he was pulled away by the cyborgs and she was pulled away by Bang. Roxi screamed, "Guys, help!" B-1001 covered her mouth as Swackhammer smiled evilly at her, "Save your breath, little coal miner. None of your friends will save you now!" He took a puff of his cigar and burned her arm with the tip of the cigar. Her screams of pain were muffled by B-1001's hand covering it. Swackhammer ordered, "Bag these two up and get 'em all outta here."

Just as he turned away, Serena escaped Bang's grasp and ran up to him in anger. She screamed, "You bastard! I won't let you do this!" She grabbed the shoulder of his jacket, but then he slapped her across the face, making her land on the floor and smashing her glasses. The Monstars gasped, and Bupkus was enraged that he struggled even harder to get out of his captors grasps, but their claws were digging deep into his wrists, giving him deep cuts that started bleeding. Swackhammer snarled at Serena, "You stay away from me, you bitch! You disgraced me!" He walked up the walkway to the spacecraft and got inside with the Star-Borgs following them and he pointed a gun at Roxi and Bupkus. He called out to the Monstars,"If any of you follow me, we'll kill every captive in sight, and your precious little coal miner dies first!" He entered the spacecraft and closed the hatch just as the engins started. Blanko had already regained consiousness and saw the spacecraft leaving the stadium.

"NO! Roxi!" He hollered as he tried to go after it, but it had already taken off, leaving burn marks all over the court floors. Blanko got down on his knees and began to cry. He sobbed, "Roxi, I'm so sorry!" He knew his love was gone forever now and there was nothing they could do about it. He looked over at the Monstars helping Serena off the floor. Blanko ran up to her and asked her, "You okay, Serena?"

Serena started crying and said, "That fatass bastard! He lied to us, even me! He even took Bupkus! Now I'll never see him again!" She cried harder into Pound's chest and he held her in his arms tightly, comforting her. He soothed her, "We know, Serena. I just wish there was something we could do about it." Blanko felt his heart sink at seeing everyone upset at the loss of all their friends, including their best friend and Serena's one true love. His look of sadness suddenly turned to anger and determination.

"There is something we can do!" he announced. "We'll get them all back, and we'll give Swackhammer another taste of his own medicine like we did the last time we saw him!" The Monstars couldn't believe his decision and Pound yelled at him angrily, "Didn't you hear him? He said if we follow he'll kill everyone!" Blanko shot back, "I don't care! When we started falling in love, I swore to myself I would never let anything happen to Roxi and I would protect her with my life! And I would do the same with my friends. They helped us by giving us a place to live when we refused to return to Moron Mountain, and now we're going to return the favour! So what you say? Are you guys like, in or out?" The Monstars thought of the point Blanko made to them. If the Tunes hadn't accepted them all those years ago, they would have faced even more abuse from Swackhammer and be made permanent outcasts on Moron Mountain forever.

Bang's suddenly had a look of determination on his face and he said, "I'm in! For the ones we love and who accepted us!" The rest of the Monstars agreed, but Pound was hesitant at first, but he sighed, "Alright, I'm in too. Let's do this!" He turned his attention to everyone and asked, "You boys remember all those weapons we kept when we started living here?" They all nodded and Bang replied, "Yeah, they're all in a secret spot at the house."

"Then let's go!" Pound said and he and the others ran out of the stadium and got into Serena's spacecraft and found her a spare pair of glasses. After giving her directions, they arrived at their house they lived in when they were still Nerdlucks. After landing the spacecraft, Kleo and Serena got dressed in black jeans, boots, tanktops, and fingerless gloves. The Monstars got dressed in the same thing, except they all had black t-shirts and jackets. They went to the backyard to look for the secret stash, until Nawt felt something hard and called out, "Guys, I found it. Right here!" He pushed the spot of grass away, revealing a steel door.

"Great job, Nawt!" Bang exclaimed as he used his strength to pull the door away. They all entered the pit and saw many bullet guns and ray guns lined up on racks, explosives stored in crates, gadgets stored in boxes, and gases encased in containers. Serena said in amazement, "Holy crap! How long have you guys kept these?" "When we first started staying in Looney Tune Land, Bugs and Lola put these in storage until we we were old enough to use them." Pound replied as he scanned the area for the right weapons. "When we brought them out, we kept ahold of these in case the 'End of the World of 2012' or the apocalypse came along." They grabbed a bunch of guns, gadgets, bombs and other types of explosives and Nawt showed a small explosive to Serena and Kleo.

"This bomb may be small, but it is extremely powerful when it's in a crowded space, and the only way it can work is to shoot it from this pistol." He explained as he loaded the explosive in an ordinary-looking pistol. Then he showed them the gases they kept, and he noticed Kleo about to open a blue barrel.

"Kleo, don't open that!" he exclaimed as he moved her hand away from it. "Sorry I startled you, but don't ever touch that! That's liquid nitrogen. Your skin will be frozen in less than a minute once you touch it even a little, so next time be very careful with it." He backed Kleo away and began to remove the lid while wearing protective gloves and filled a bomb with the liquid and screwed the cap on it very carefully. When they all got whatever they needed, they got out of the pit, secured the door, and covered it up with the mat of grass.

They got into the spacecraft and left Looney Tune Land through the portal in the sky. As they were riding, Blanko thought to himself, _Don't worry Roxi, we're coming. Please be safe, as well as Bupkus and the Tunes._

* * *

Meanwhile in outer space, Swackhammer and the Star-Borgs have just returned to Moron Mountain and the spacecraft was landed at a port near the amusement park. Inside the prison brig, the Tunes were all locked up in cages together, Bupkus was left in a cell with Bugs and Lola, and Roxi was left in a cell by herself. She was sitting on the cold floor and crying, with her hair a complete mess and her clothes slightly torn. She sobbed, "Guys, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made that stupid deal with Swackhammer in the first place!"

Bugs said to her through his cell, "Rox, this ain't your fault. We were all tricked by the moroon." Lola added, "Yeah, and at least we beat him." "But we didn't stop him from taking us away." Bupkus said with a look of sadness on his face. "Now, Serena and I will be apart forever, and I'll never see her again."

Suddenly, the door to the brig opened and Swackhammer entered with the Star-Borgs following him. He gave an evil smile to everyone, "Greetings, Looney Tunes. Welcome to your new home, Moron Mountain. I almost lost it through bankruptcy thanks to you and your friend Michael Jordan, but I was lucky to find attractions myself without the minions who turned against me because of you! Now, with you as my new attractions, I can get my exact revenge on all of you for all the humiliation you all put me through for the last seventeen years." He walked over to Roxi's cell and came up to her as P-800 and B-850 held her so she wouldn't try to escape.

"I've waited a long time to finish what I've started years ago when you came along, coal miner." He sneered at her, then he slapped her across the face. The Tunes gasped and Penelope held onto Pepe for protection. Bugs was angered and yelled, "Leave her alone, ya greedy old moroon!"

"Yeah! What did she ever do to you?!" Lola added. "SHUT UP!" Swackhammer roared at them. He turned back to Roxi and continued, "I think I'm gonna enjoy having you back, and you're probably gonna enjoy your new life as a slave." Roxi growled, "Like hell I would! The only thing I'll ever enjoy is getting away from you when I get the time for myself!"

Swackhammer said, "Oh, that's not the best part. Because there will be a bonus. You may have lost both of your parents, your friends, your boyfriend, and your freedom, but there is the one thing that you haven't lost that many young people crave to lose the most..." He leaned into her face and sneered as he finished his sentence, "Your virginity!" Roxi was finally pushed to her limits! She wanted nothing to do with the greedy alien, so she spat in his face, kicked him in the stomach, and glared at him. The Tunes all gasped in shock at what she did.

"Keep your hands off of me, you disgusting pig!" she snarled. Swackhammer wiped the saliva from his eye and growled, "Alright. Play it your way!" He took out a needle with a green fluid from his pocket, handed it to N-X, and ordered him, "Put this girl to sleep!" Roxi started thrashing around, trying to get out of the Star-Borgs' grasps, but they were too strong for her. They held her down and N-X stabbed the back of her neck with the needle, pumped the fluid into her neck, and she was knocked out cold. The Tunes all screamed and gasped in alarm and Bupkus roared in fury, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Swackhammer turned to him and sneered, "Oh, don't worry. She's not dead. She'll wake up in a few hours, but she won't be alive after I deal with her!" He turned to the cyborgs and ordered, "Take her to my quarters! I'll see her in a few hours!" The Star-Borgs nodded as B-1001 and P-800 dragged her out of the brig. Then B-850 came into his cell and held him down as B-1000 hit him on the head real hard, also knocking him out. B-850 growled as he and his cybernetic companion dragged Bupkus away, "Sweet dreams, Romeo."

The Tunes all got scared of what had happened to their friends and shrank back in fear when the other Star-Borgs returned and brought them out of their cells and led them through the entrance of the amusement park. Then they led them to another area with cages and forced the Tunes into each one of them. When the last of the Tunes got into their cages, Swackhammer put special keypad locks on the doors to prevent them from escaping.

When he finished, he and the Star-Borgs left the area and smiled evilly as he was closing the door, "Welcome to your new home, Looney Tunes!"

* * *

_Looks like the Looney Tunes and Bupkus are in trouble, and Roxi is in even greater danger! Can Serena and the rest of the Monstars save them before Swackhammer ruins their lives forever? Kind reviews are wanted._


	33. Monstars to the Rescue Part 1

After what seemed like two hours, the Monstars and girls finally arrived at Moron Mountain, and they hid the spacecraft behind a few large rocks to keep it out of sight. After equipping their weapons, Serena gathered everyone into a huddle when they got outside. "Alright, here's how it going to be; Pound, you're going with Blanko and Nawt to free the Looney Tunes and Roxi, then you'll lead them to the spacecraft my father used to get here and hijack it, and Bang and Kleo will go with me to find Bupkus, but we'll help with finding the Tunes first." she announced her plan.

The Monstars nodded in agreement, and they all made their way to the entrance. Before they could get through the gate, they were nearly caught by a surveillance camera, but they evaded it right away and got out of its sight before it could spot them. Nawt brought out a can of black spray paint from his backpack, quietly snuck to the camera without being spotted, and sprayed the black paint on the lens. He went back to the group and Serena high-fived him, "Nice job, Nawt! Let's get inside before anyone sees us." They ran quickly to the entrance and looked around the amusement park. The Monstars noticed many new rides they haven't seen before since they left. Bang said in amazement, "Wow, things have changed a lot since we've left, Serena. All the boring rides are gone and now they have dangerous and badass looking ones!"

Serena shrugged, "When I finished college and got my job as an accountant, I helped him out with some investing and gave him some of the money I earned from my job so he could buy the rides. A few weeks ago, I stopped giving him anymore money after he revealed he embezzled it all on some parts, tools, and technology to create the Star-Borgs." Pound replied, "At least now we know how he managed to afford making those machines and how he created them. How do we find the Tunes?"

"The last time my father had living creatures for his attractions, he kept them in a cell to keep them at his theme park." Serena explained. "If I do recall, the cells were near where most of the employees go to see my father." Remembering one of her visits on Moron Mountain, she led the Monstars to a door that had a sign that said _"Park Personel Only"._

"That must be where they are!" Kleo exclaimed as she grabbed the door and tried to open it, but she couldn't get it open. She sighed, "No luck. The door's locked and I don't think even a lockpick can open it. There's no way to get in now."

"Allow me!" Pound replied as he brought out a grenade launcher from behind him and loaded it with a grenade that looked like a bullet. He warned everyone to stand back and take cover, aimed the launcher at the door, and fired the weapon. The second the grenade hit the door, it flew right off of the hinges and landed on the floor with a crash. "Let's go!" he called out to everyone as he led them inside.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the building, three of the Star-Borgs who were guarding the cells were standing guard until they heard the explosion from the other side. P-800 asked B-850, "What was that?"

"Intruders." B-850 replied. "Terminate them, or bring them to us alive if not terminated. B-1000 and I will guard the slaves." The cyborg nodded and headed off to find the source of the explosion. When he arrived at the door, he saw it had already been blown off and started analyzing the destruction. Out of nowhere, a small grenade rolled over to him and he picked it up to get a better look at it. Suddenly, the grenade exploded and started to freeze the cyborg from head to toe until he couldn't move anymore. Pound, Blanko, and Nawt came out of their hiding spot and looked at the frozen cyborg.

Blanko pulled out a pistol from his utility belt, aimed it at the cyborg and said, "Hasta la vista, Star-Borg!" He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit P-800 in the chest, shattering the cyborg to bits. Blanko looked at what was left of him and glared, "That's for kidnapping our friends and trying to kill my girl twice!" He turned to Pound and Nawt and they went off looking for the Looney Tunes. But before they could reach the area, B-850 came out from the shadows and glared, "You'll pay for what you did to our friend back there, and now you'll be joining your friends in death!" Nawt stepped up with no fear in his eyes and said, "That's what you think!" He brought out his pistol and aimed it at the cyborg.

"Go ahead. Bullets won't hurt me. I'm part machine." B-850 chuckled. Nawt smirked and fired the bullet in B-850's chest. The cyborg's eyes widened in shock when he felt the bullet heating up and realized it was actually a bomb. In an instant, the bomb went off and blew the cyborg up into a million pieces, burning off his skin and scattering shrapnel and metal everywhere. Blanko patted Nawt's shoulder and said to him, "Nice shot, dude."

"Thanks." he replied. The three Monstars continued their search for the cells until they came across a room that was being guarded by B-1000. Nawt groaned, "Great, now how are we going to get inside?" "Leave it to me. I'll distract him while you two free the Tunes." Pound assured him and he brought out his own pistol and split up from Blanko and Nawt. They watched as Pound began to shoot at the cyborg and started running down the hall as B-1000 chased after him. The two Monstars ran to the door and Nawt used a lockpick to open it. They entered the room and saw all the Looney Tunes in cages and chains, moping and crying. The second they saw the Monstars, their looks of fear and dispair turned to joy.

"Docs! How'd you find us?!" Bugs exclaimed. Nawt replied, "Serena saw this place before on one of her visits, and we knew you would be held here." "We're glad you found us, but there's no way you can break us out of here." Lola said sadly.

"Yeah, the 'borg watching us has the card key that could open the keypad locks on these cages. Nothing else can open them." Bugs added. Nawt reassured them, "Don't worry. I can open these." He brought out a decrypter with a card attached to a wire and stuck the card into the slot. Then he scanned the decrypter until he found the numbers to unlock the keypad, punched in the numbers, and the lock was unlocked. After the cage was opened, Bugs and Lola ran out and Lola hugged Nawt and said with tears forming in her eyes, "Thanks guys! I knew you'd come back for us."

Nawt returned the hug and replied, "Well, we couldn't let you guys be stuck here being slaves forever, and we wanted to return the favour for letting us stay with you guys." He went around unlocking the locks with the decrypter until every last one of the Looney Tunes was freed. Blanko looked at everyone and said, "Well, looks like almost everyone's here. Where are they keeping Bupkus and Roxi?"

"Last time we saw them, Swackhammer ordered the Star-Borgs to take Roxi to his quarters." Penelope replied. "Then they knocked Bupkus out and they dragged him to a basement close to the cells." Blanko growled in fury over hearing about Roxi and angrily said, "If Swackhammer hurts Roxi, I'm gonna like, rip his eyes out and shove them down his throat so he can see me rip his heart out." He turned to Nawt and said to him, "Find Pound and get everyone to Swackhammer's spacecraft. I'm going to look for Roxi." He was about to leave the cells, but Lola and Penelope gasped at seeing B-1000 coming up to them. Blanko and Nawt stood their ground and guarded the Tunes as the cyborg began getting closer. Before taking another step, a gunshot was heard and B-1000 was hit in the back. He turned and saw Bang with Serena and Kleo. Bang was holding a shotgun and aiming it at the cyborg.

"Stay away from my friends, you piece of scrap metal and meat!" he growled. The cyborg started making his way to the group, but Pound snuck up behind him, jumped on his back, and threw him to the floor. The cyborg and Monstar began to struggle out of eachother's grasps, and Pound brought out a bomb from his utility belt, bit off the trigger, and shoved it deep into B-1000's throat and rolled away from him. As he and the others led the Tunes out of the cells, Pound looked over at the cyborg and growled, "You're terminated!" The Star-Borg struggled to get the bomb out of his throat, but it was too late and the cyborg was blown to bits from the force of the bomb.

Serena and the Monstars led the Tunes to Swackhammer's spacecraft and Nawt used his decrypter to unlock it and he and Pound brought everyone inside. Then they told Serena the whereabouts of Bupkus and where they were keeping him. "That's where my father has an underground steel mill. Last time I went there, he had a lot of Nerdlucks making metal parts for his rides and stuff. I just hope they're not there right now." She explained to them. Then she told Pound and Nawt to protect the Looney Tunes until they got back and had Bang and Kleo follow her while Blanko ran off to find Roxi.

Using Serena's navigations through the building, the group found the entrance to the steel mill and went down the flight of stairs. After what seemed like fifteen minutes, they were in the steel mill and found no Nerdlucks working there, much to Serena's relief. She told Bang and Kleo to go search around the mill for the remaining Star-Borgs while Serena went to go look for Bupkus. Armed with her shotgun, she stayed alert and looked around as she looked for Bupkus. A while later, she looked over from the rafters and saw Bupkus being beaten by B-1001 and N-X. Then B-1001 picked him up by the jersey and held him at metal pole while N-X tied his hands behind it. Next, B-1001 came up to him with a whip and tore Bupkus's jersey off, leaving his entire back exposed.

Serena heard B-1001 say, "Now, are you going to do as the master says and work, or do we have to teach you not to defy him?" "I'll never take orders from anyone! Especially the fatass or any of you fucking machines!" she heard Bukpus pant in anger. When he said that, B-1001 started lashing him in the back, causing Bupkus to yell in pain. Serena watched as the cyborg started lashing Bupkus with no mercy and almost started crying. She couldn't bear to watch her new love get brutally hurt like that. After seeing too many lashes given to Bupkus, she gained her courage, brought out a grenade, and threw it to the other side after she pulled the trigger. The explosion from the grenade caught both the cyborgs' attentions and they both ran off to find the source.

After the cyborgs left, Serena came out of her hiding spot and ran up to where Bupkus was held. Seeing her, Bupkus said with sweat all over him from the pain, "Serena..." She took out a switchblade that Nawt had given her earlier and started cutting through the bindings on his wrist. After cutting the last one, Bupkus was freed and he held Serena in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Serena, I thought I would never see you again!" Bupkus cried as tears of joy ran down his cheeks. Serena replied as she held him tightly, "The guys and I couldn't let you and the others suffer. I had to save you before anything else happened to you." The held eachother tightly for as long as they could, but their happy reunion was cut short when they saw B-1001 coming up to them from a distance.

"Bupkus, run! I'll hold him off." Serena warned Bupkus as she brought out her shotgun. Bupkus grabbed her shoulder and protested, "No! I don't want to lose you!" "And I don't want to lose you again permanently! Now run!" Serena yelled to him. With nothing else left to do, Bupkus ran off to hide while Serene loaded her gun and aimed at the cyborg. She began shooting B-1001, but the cyborg was too strong for the bullets to come through him. He came up to Serena faster and she kept shooting him until she ran out of ammo. B-1001 was already in front of Serena and he threw her gun out of her hands, grabbed her by then neck, and held her high. Serena screamed as the Star-Borg held her. He leaned into her face and growled, "I heard my comrades were killed by your friends. Where are your friends now?"

Serena tried to escape his grip, but he was too strong. "TELL ME! Where are they now, and your boyfriend too!" B-1001 roared at her. Serena didn't answer. She didn't want the machines to kill her friends or Bupkus. The cyborg sneered, "Well, if you won't talk, we have ways of making you talk!" He brought out a knife from his pocket and showed it in front of her. "Tell me now, or you'll face even the cruelest of all torture! Tell me where your friends are, and you'll go free and you won't get hurt." Serena glared at him and snarled, "Fuck you, you fucking machine!"

Hearing this, B-1001 leaned in close to her and started cutting into her arm. Serena tried not to scream, but this was too much for her and she let out the loudest scream of pain she ever made. She wanted to tell the cyborg to stop, but she couldn't let him know the whereabouts of her friends. From a corner, Bupkus was watching the torture happening to Serena. He heard her screams of pain as the cyborg was cutting what appeared to look like letters into her arm. With his eyes filled with extreme fury and anger, Bupkus grabbed an axe from an emergency fire case on the wall, came out of his hiding spot and rammed into B-1001, making him drop Serena. He struck the cyborg many times in the chest with the axe until they got to a ledge where a grinder was down below. With his last ounce of strength, Bupkus struck B-1001 one last time and sent him falling into the grinder, leaving him to be crushed by the machine. Bupkus panted heavily as he looked down at the grinder, "Never _ever_ hurt my girl!"

He looked behind him and he saw Serena rushing up to him. She ran into him and they kissed as they held eachother tightly. Serena pulled away from him when she felt blood all over her hands and looked behind Bupkus to see his back. She cringed at the lashes all over it and the blood from the lashes trailing down his back. "Oh, Bupkus. I'm so sorry. I could have gotten here sooner." Serena began to cry. "It's not your fault, Serena. I should have gotten to you a lot quicker." Bupkus replied as he wiped her tears away. He looked at her arm and silently gasped at the words B-1001 cut into it; Treacherous Bitch.

"I just hope Witch Hazel has something for us." he sighed as he found his torn up jersey, ripped off some fabric and tied it around Serena's arm. They ran off to look for the last Star-Borg to destroy and Bang and Kleo.

Somewhere in the mill, Kleo kept her guard up as she walked around with a pistol in her hands. She began hearing banging noises coming from behind the machines. Before she could shoot at the source of the noises, N-X came out from the smoke, grabbed her arms and pushed her to the edge and she fell off the edge. Kleo screamed but she grabbed the ledge before she could fall into a vat of molten steel below. She was about to pull herself back up, but N-X appeared in front of her and sneered, "Not so brave or tought now, huh? Now you'll join my friends in hell!" He stepped on Kleo's hands and she screamed in pain as one of her hands slipped off the ledge. N-X said as he lifted his foot to stomp on her other hand, "See you in Hell, Monstar!" Kleo closed her eyes, waiting in fear to meet her demise. But before the cyborg could let her fall, a voice called out in anger, "Hey! Over here, you son of a bitch!"

He turned around and saw Bang swing a metal bar on chains at him. The bar hit him hard, and the force of it caused him to fly off the platform and land into the vat. Kleo watched as the cyborg flailed around as his skin burned off and his mechanical body melted until there was no more of him. Kleo sighed in relief as Bang pulled her up to safety. She held him tightly and whispered, "Thank you." Bang held her and replied, "I couldn't let him kill you." He kissed her lips and she started shedding some tears. They ran off to meet with Serena and Bupkus at the exit and the group ran back up to the main floor to return to the spacecraft.

* * *

_The Star-Borgs are destroyed and Bupkus and the Looney Tunes rescued, but will the Monstars save Roxi? Find out in the next chapter. Kind reviews are wanted_

_**A/N**__: The 'deaths' of the Star-Borgs were inspired by some of the machines' demises in the Terminator films._


	34. Monstars to the Rescue Part 2

The girls and Monstars were back at the spacecraft where Pound and Nawt were waiting outside. The gang rejoiced at having Bupkus back and alive. "It's great to have you back, buddy!" Pound said as he patted his shoulder. Bupkus smiled, "Thanks guys. When we get back home, Serena and I are going to need Witch Hazel. One of the Star-Borgs whipped me and cut Serena's arm."

"How many lashes did you get?" Nawt asked. "About fifteen. They were going to give me twenty five, but Serena distracted them before they could do the rest." he answered. Pound sighed, "Clean those up with some water when you get inside, then Witch Hazel can use her magic when they heal up a bit when we get home."

"Thanks." Bupkus replied. Then his look turned to concern and he asked, "Where's Blanko?"

"He went off to look for Roxi in Swackhammer's quarters. I just hope nothing bad happened to her yet." Bang replied. Serena sighed, "I have to go too. Blanko will need my help." She turned to leave, but Bupkus grabbed her arm and said to her, "Are you crazy? Swackhammer's gone mad now, he'll kill you if you try to save Roxi!" Serena put her hand on his hand and sighed, "You guys were captured and this whole thing started because of me. I started this with my father and I can finish it if I could just reason with him."

"If you're going to do that, then I'm going with you." he replied with a look a determintation on his face. Serena nodded, "Alright. We're in this together now." She turned to the others and said, "We'll be back as soon as we can." The Monstars watched as the couple took off to find Roxi and stop Swackhammer.

* * *

Roxi woke up with blurry vision and a pain in her head. She groaned as she rubbed her head, "What happened? Where am I?" Her vision became clearer and she looked around where she was. She gasped and saw she wasn't in her cell, but she was in Swackhammer's office. She struggled to stand up, but her legs were wobbly and she almost fell but she used the desk in front of her to support her.

"Well, well. Look who's finally awake." She heard a familiar voice coming from the darkness in the room. She turned and saw Swackhammer standing in the corner, smoking his cigar with an evil look on his chuckled evilly as he began walking up to her, "It's been a long time, Roxianna."

Roxi glared as she got back onto her feet, "No one was ever allowed to call me by my full name except my mother and father! What were you planning to do with me in the first place?" Swackhammer came up to her and sneered, "I thought you would like it better instead of just 'coal miner', like your rebel of a father." "How dare you bring up my father like that!?" Roxi growled as she tried to punch him in the face, but she missed and lost her balance again and fell to the floor.

"You're just like him. Weak on the outside, but fiery, tough, and defiant on the inside!" Swackhammer glared. He kicked Roxi in the stomach and sent her rolling to the corner, nearly knocking the wind out of her and hitting her head. She moaned, "What the hell did you have against him anyway?!" Then he came up to her and lifted her by the hair and said, "Every Nerdluck on Moron Mountain loved your father because of that! Ever since he and his wife had you and risked his life for everyone everyday and defied most of my laws while he was still alive, it was always Cedrik this and Nova that!" He threw her to the wall, giving her a cut on the forehead from the edging. "You and your family were always so fucking special! And my family was doing so well like yours until your boyfriend and his friends decided to turn on me thanks to Michael Jordan! From the moment I returned to Moron Mountain without the Looney Tunes or Jordan or my minions, I knew you and your family would be the next to turn against me!" He continued as he threw her across the room and she crashed into one of the vases on the column displays, causing pieces of the vase to go everywhere and get into Roxi's face and hands. Roxi struggled to get up and get the pieces out of her skin, but Swackhammer came up to her and stabbed her in the leg with a knife, making her scream in pain and agony.

Swackhammer continued as he gripped her leg and pulled out the knife, "When you first arrived at my office after both of your parents died, I could still see your father's spirit and defiant nature still in you. I thought if my servants and I kept hurting you until you die, I would stop worrying about being turned against!" He stabbed her in the shoulder and she screamed in pain again.

"When my daughter took you away, I thought she would put the worst in you, but I was wrong. Now that I have you again, I can finally finish what I started fifteen years ago!" He stabbed her in the chest, making her bleed more. Then he picked her up by the neck and started strangling her. Just as she was about to pass out, a blue fist hit him in the face and made him drop Roxi. Blanko stood between Roxi and Swackhammer and panted heavily. He snarled, "If you're going to kill her, you'll have to get through me!"

Swackhammer held his bloody nose and sneered, "Alright. Then you'll die first!" He punched Blanko in the face and sent him landing on the floor. Then he came up to Roxi again, ran his knife over her chest and began cutting it where her heart was. Blanko was more enraged and ran into Swackhammer, making him land on his back. Blanko glared at him, then he turned to Roxi with a look of worry on his face. He went up to her and held her gently in his arms. Roxi was a bloody mess and she had horrible injuries on her, including her chest, face, and leg.

She looked up to him and said weakily, "Blanko... You came back for me." "I couldn't let them kill you. I don't know how I'd live my life without you." he replied as he held her tightly and gently kissed her forehead. Swackhammer got back on his feet and growled, "How cute! The idiot and coal miner back together again! Now you'll be together in death!" He grabbed the knife and began running up to them again. Roxi and Blanko held onto eachother, not wanting to be apart again.

Before Swackhammer could reach them, Serena stood in front of him with her gun pointing at him and Bupkus next to her. Swackhammer growled in shock and anger, "Serena?! What the hell are you doing here?! Get out of my way so I can finish what I started!" But Serena stood her ground, looked at him and said, "Daddy, this has to stop now!"

"I said get out of my way!" Swackhammer growled again.

"Daddy, please! If you don't stop, I'm going to be forced to kill you." Serena pleaded with tears in her eyes. Swackhammer snapped, "Good! Go ahead and kill me then! I have nothing left in my life anyway! I lost my wife, my dignity, and nearly my amusement park!" Serena lowered her gun a bit and sighed, "You may have lost those, but you haven't lost everything. You haven't lost me. The reason I stayed in your life was so I could try to find who you used to be; a loving and caring person who was always there for everyone, even his wife and daughter. But you were twisted by greed and anger, and I tried to get you out of that." Swackhammer lowered his knife and listened to her. He knew she had to be right about all those things she said.

Serena continued, "Think about it. You don't have to do this anymore. Just let it go and be who you used to be. I just want your old self back, Daddy. Please, do this for me, for Mom." Swackhammer's eyes began to fill up with tears over the words she said about what he has become; a loving and caring father to a greedy, cold-hearted, abusive monster. His sadness turned to anger and he roared, "**I WON'T GO BACK TO WHAT I USED TO BE! I'D RATHER BE LONELY BUT RICH AND SUCCESSFUL THAN BE BROKE AND HAVE YOU AROUND ME!**" He came up to her and tried to stab her, but Bupkus grabbed his shoulder and threw him aside. Swackhammer, now mad with rage, got back up, grabbed his knife, and started coming up to Serena again.

Serena brought out another gun from her utility belt and shot a tranquilizer dart at his chest. Swackhammer fell to the floor, knocked out cold from the tranquilizer. Serena panted heavily and glared, "Oh, and one more thing, Daddy. You forgot the first rule of making the same deal while repeating a challenge; don't fuck with the original!"

She turned and saw Roxi bleeding and nearly moving in Blanko's arms. Blanko whispered to her with tears in his eyes, "You're going to be alright, Roxi. I promise. Just keep your heart beating." The group ran out of the office while Bupkus carried Swackhammer's unconcious body with them and they arrived at the spacecraft. But once they got there, Roxi couldn't stop bleeding and she started moaning in pain, her breathing got shorter, and she began to black out.

* * *

_Swackhammer is defeated and the Tunes and Monstars are returning home, but will Roxi be okay? Kind reviews are wanted._


	35. Back Home and Recovering

Roxi woke up without any recollection of what happened to her after she blacked out. She opened her eyes and her vision was blurry again, and the first thing she heard was sounds of machines beeping and peoples voices from nearby. She looked around and she noticed she was in another room and laying in a hospital bed with tubes attatched to her and pumping fluids into her, as well as bandages on her shoulder and hand. She nearly panicked until she noticed a familiar person sitting by the bed and holding her hand tightly while having his face down.

"B-B-Blanko?" she said in a weak tone. Hearing her voice, Blanko looked up slowly and smiled with tears of joy filling his eyes. They were already weak and bloodshot from crying so much and lack of sleep and his hair was a complete mess and he was back in his Monstar jersey.

"Roxi! I thought you'd never wake up!" he cried in happiness as he hugged Roxi and she hugged back. She pulled away from him and asked, "Where am I? The last thing I remember you were carrying me and Swackhammer to his spacecraft, and the next thing I knew everything went black."

"Swackhammer beat you up badly. You had stab wounds on your chest, shoulder, and leg, pieces of shattered vase on your hands and face, and some pretty bad cuts on you." Blanko explained to her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Serena tried to reason with Swackhammer, and she knocked him out cold with a tranquilizer. Then we brought the both of you to his spacecraft, then you lost conciousness. When we got back to Earth, we rushed you to the hospital where you needed urgent medical attention."

Roxi remembered all the pain and torture she went through when Swackhammer tried to kill her, but she could barely remember entering his spacecraft again. She pushed her thoughts aside and listened as Blanko continued, "During the surgery you were going through, you lost a lot of blood and you were about to die. But lucky for us, Pound and I were your blood type, so we had a blood transfusion and we saved your life." He showed her his bandaged arm where he got his transfusion. "The surgery was successful, but you were in a coma, and I was scared you'd never wake up again, so I stayed by your side until you woke up. During that time, I barely ate, I didn't sleep much, and I didn't bathe."

"I noticed that. You really reek! You smell almost like rotten meat." Roxi giggled as she covered her nose. Then she asked, getting back to the subject, "Anyways, how long was I out and what became of Swackhammer after all this?"

"You were in that coma for about three days, and during that time, Swackhammer was arrested for kidnapping and enslaving many of the Tunes and attempted murder on you." Blanko answered with a look of anger growing on his face. "He was sentenced to five years in prison. They were going to give him twenty years, but Serena convinced them to give him five years as well as rehab. The guys aren't sure if it's enough for him, but I just hope he learned his lesson."

"I hope he does, too." Roxi sighed as she lay back down on the bed. Blanko looked at her and asked, "I'll be right back. I'm just getting something to eat. I'm like, starving. Would you like something?" Roxi nodded, "Yeah, just some water." With that, Blanko walked out of the room and Roxi looked around the bed. Next to her on a table was bunches of roses, daisies, and forget-me-nots in a couple baskets and a large vase. She took a smell of one of the roses and sighed in content. She even noticed a small note on the vase. She picked it up and read it. It said;

**Dear Roxi,**

**We just wanted to thank you and your friends for risking your lives to save us all and beat those 'borgs and the greedy moroon Swackhammer. These flowers are for you. We also wanted to say thank you for earning the winning point for us in the game that night. Get well soon, kiddo.**

**Bugs Bunny.**

Roxi put down the note and smiled. It was nice of the Tunes to give her something nice while she was in this state. She took another smell of the roses and laid back down on the bed to wait for Blanko to return.

A few minutes later, Blanko came back with a bagel, some coffee and a bottle of water. He opened the bottle and handed it to Roxi and started having his meal. As she was drinking her water, she looked at Blanko and asked, "Blanko, can I tell you something?" Blanko swallowed the last bite of his bagel and replied, "Sure, you can tell me anything."

Roxi took a deep breath and sighed, "Well, from the moment I stayed with you and the guys when we were still Nerdlucks, I was really starting to like Looney Tune Land. After what happened in the last few days, I don't want to go back to Moron Mountain. It just keeps too many painful memories of my past life with Swackhammer, my parents' deaths, everything. What I'm saying is, I just wanna stay here in Looney Tune Land with you."

Blanko put his hand on her cheek and smiled, "Roxi, of course you can stay with me. I mean, Serena and Kleo want to stay with us too. Serena like, quit her job on Moron Mountain and she's moving down here with Kleo to live with us so she and Bupkus can catch up with eachother, and Kleo want's to get a job at a clothing studio." Roxi smiled and said, "That's great! But where will we all live? The house you and the guys lived in is way too small for us."

"We have a new place to live now." he replied. "Trust me your going to love this place. But I'll keep it a surprise what it is." The Monstar couple talked more until visiting hours were over. Before Blanko left, Roxi held his arm and said, "Please, just stay with me a little more." Blanko put his hand on hers and replied, "Sorry, baby. I have to go home now. But I promise, I'll pick you up from here first thing tomorrow morning. But for now you need more rest." He pulled the sheets over her and kissed her forehead. Before leaving, he stopped at the door and blew a kiss to her. Roxi caught the kiss and did the same to him.

After Blanko left, Roxi let out a small yawn and drifted off to sleep, with the scent of the flowers giving her some happy dreams with her and Blanko together as she slept.

* * *

_So, what did you guys think? Looks like Roxi's gonna be okay, and Swackhammer is in prison for his crimes. Better yet, Roxi's staying with Blanko for good now, and so are Serena and Kleo. Kind reviews are wanted._


	36. New Home and New Lives

The next morning, Roxi was getting her check up from the doctor to make sure there was nothing else she had besides her wounds. After checking her heartbeat and her blood pressure, Dr. Monroe put down his equipment and said, "Well, looks like your fine, Miss Roxi. You're free to go now."

"Thanks, Dr. Monroe." she smiled. The doctor left the room to give her some privacy to change her clothes. When the doctor left, she took off her hospital clothes, brushed her hair, and got on her clothes that Kleo picked out for her and Blanko left for her before he left the night before. It was the same outfit she wore when she first became a Monstar, and her necklace was part of it. Roxi sighed and whispered as she tied it to her neck, "Thank you, Blanko." Before she could leave her room, one of the nurses came in and brought in a wheelchair.

"Your boyfriend is waiting for you in the lobby. I'll roll you down there right now." the nurse smiled as she sat Roxi in the wheelchair. Roxi asked as she was being rolled away, "That's great to hear, but what do I need a wheelchair for? I can walk fine without any problem." The nurse sighed, "We know that, dear. But it's the hospital's policy that patients must be in a wheelchair until they're out of the building. We're just worried the patient would get hurt again and sue us for letting that happen."

"I guess that makes sense then." Roxi said as she was rolled into the elevator. By the time they reached the main floor, Roxi saw Blanko standing by himself in the middle of the lobby. The nurse rolled her up to him and they both kissed. "Hey, baby. How are you doing?" he asked.

Roxi replied, "Great. The doctor says I'm fine." Blanko thanked the nurse for bringing Roxi to him and he rolled Roxi to the entrance where a taxi cab was waiting for them. He helped Roxi into the cab and gave the wheelchair to the nurse, then he got in and sat next to Roxi. He gave directions to the cab driver, "Witch Hazel's residence, please." The cabdriver nodded and started drving out of the lot.

As they were driving, the cabdriver searched through the radio station for some music and stopped when he got to a station and _**If I Didn't Have You **_by Thompson Square was starting to play. Roxi listened to it for a bit and started singing;

_Sometimes, it feels like I'm gonna break_

_Somtimes, this world gives more than I can take_

_Sometimes, sunshine gets lost in the rain_

_And it keeps pouring down_

_It just keeps coming down_

Blanko smiled at her singing and joined in with her;

_This life would kill me if I didn't have you_

_I couldn't live without you baby_

_I wouldn't want to_

_If you didn't love me so much_

_I'd never make it through_

_'Cause this life would kill me_

_This life would kill me if I didn't have you_

The cabdriver enjoyed their singing together and turned up the radio to make it easier for them to listen to. They kept singing through the song as they drove through town.

_You are my heart, every breath I breathe_

_I'm safe in your arms, you rescue me_

_When I'm weak, you're strong_

_If you were gone, I don't know where I'd be_

_You were made for me_

_This life would kill me if I didn't have you_

_I couldn't live without you baby_

_I wouldn't want to_

_If you didn't love me so much_

_I'd never make it through_

_'Cause this life would kill me_

_This life would kill me if I didn't have you_

_If you didn't love me so much_

_(If you didn't love me so much)_

_This life would kill me if I didn't have you_

_(This life would kill me)_

_I couldn't live without you baby_

_I wouldn't want to_

_If you didn't love me so much_

_I'd never make it through_

_'Cause this life would kill me_

_This life would kill me if I didn't have you_

The song ended by the time they got to Witch Hazel's home. Blanko told the cabdriver to wait a few more minutes for them to return and he and Roxi got out of the cab. When they came up to the house, Blanko knocked on the door and Witch Hazel appeared in front of them.

She greeted them with a smile and led them into her house. Once they were inside, Witch Hazel grabbed an apple from the table and gave it to Roxi. She said to her, "Blanko and Serena told me about you recovering from Swackhammer's attack on you after you woke up yesterday, so Blanko asked me to give you some magic pills to heal those wounds of yours. Serena said that you're not comfortable with pills, so I crushed them into a powder, mixed it in some water, and put it on this apple to make it a little easier for you to take it." She handed the apple to Roxi, but she was hesitant to take it.

"Just hope it won't make me fall asleep or turn me into an ugly frog." she sighed as she took a great big bite out of the apple. In a few seconds, the gashes on Roxi's face and hand disappeared, and she flet no more pain in her shoulder or her chest. She removed the bandages and saw the gash wounds on her were gone. She thanked Witch Hazel and she and Blanko left her house. They got into he cab again and this time, Blanko gave the cabdriver different directions to Maple St..

As they were driving, Blanko said to Roxi, "Baby, you're going to love our new place! It's awesome. But before we get there, you're going to have to like, wear this." He pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket and showed it to her. Then he tied it around her eyes as they were going to another street. Blanko paid the driver again and led Roxi out of the cab. They stopped at the front of a driveway and Blanko said, "Alright, you can look now."

Roxi removed her blindfold and her eyes opened wide at what she saw in front of her. It was a large mansion with a big yard, a double garage, and an outdoor basketball court. Roxi said in amazement, "So, this is the surprise?! Awesome! I can't believe we actually live here now!"

Blanko smiled, "Glad you love it. We call it 'Monstar Manor'. The Tunes gave this to us as a gift for saving them from Swackhammer and winning the basketball game. This is only the first part of the tour. Wait 'til you see what it's like inside!" He led Roxi into the mansion and showed her around. The mansion had a great kitchen that was neat and tidy, an indoor personal gym, a beautiful dining room, a large living room with a flat screen TV, and upstairs were rooms for each of the Monstars with their own private bathrooms. Roxi looked inside her room and saw her stuff from Moron Mountain was there and enlarged to match her size, the walls were blue and green, there was a wardrobe with a lot of stylish clothing, and she had a soft bed and a laptop on a desk.

She was speechless and she had nothing else to describe all the decor and the scenery, but she managed to say with tears of happiness, "This is the best thing ever!" Blanko put his hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Glad you love it." He put his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips and she returned the kiss. Then they went back downstairs and saw that everyone was in the living room watching the weather news. Nawt turned around to see them and exclaimed, "Guys, Roxi's back!"

The girls and Monstars all came up to Blanko and Roxi and started giving her hugs and noogies. Pound smiled, "It's great to have you back, Roxi!" "Yeah, we don't even know what it would be like without you!" Bang added.

"We're so glad you're okay, Rox!" Kleo exclaimed as she hugged Roxi. Serena replied, "We knew you'd make it out okay!" Roxi smiled, "Thanks, guys. You're all the greatest friends I ever had! And I heard Serena and Kleo are moving in. Am I right?"

Serena nodded, "Yep. I went back to Moron Mountain after Daddy was put in prison and I told my boss I was quitting my job and moving away from there. The guys and the Tunes helped with moving my stuff down here and I sold some of it to them. Right now, I have a new accounting job here so I can stay close to you guys." Bupkus added, "Yeah, and we got jobs ourselves. I'm working as a fitness instructor at the gym."

Nawt replied, "I got a job as a mechanic at the auto-repair shop. Since we're bigger now, I took the liberty of making our spacecraft larger for the guys and I, and I also took Serena's spacecrafts and made them into cars for her and Kleo. I also made your spacecraft into a car, Roxi. Hope you're not to mad with that." Roxi assured him, "Don't worry, I won't be mad when you show it to me later. I can't wait to see it."

Pound spoke up, "Alright, back to the subject. I got a job as a bartender at the local pub and grill. I'm pretty much great at it thanks to the mixing skills I still had as a Nerdluck while we were working for Swackhammer."

Bang finished, "Kleo got a job at the clothing store and she's making and designing clothes, and I just got a job at a hair salon close to the store. Blanko didn't get a job yet because he was waiting for you to wake up in the hospital." Blanko rolled his eyes and said, "At least I'm going to get one tomorrow."

"How about you and I look for a job together? I'm hoping I can make more money than I did back on Moron Mountain." Roxi asked him. Blanko replied, "That sounds great! Hopefully some of those jobs don't have any no co-worker dating policies there or something." Roxi giggled, "I'm sure some of them don't. I don't wanna be away from you for the whole day."

"Neither would I." Blanko kissed Roxi on the forehead, and they joined the rest of the Monstars to watch some television on their new TV. Roxi thought to herself, _Things are going to be great from now on now!_

* * *

_Everything's working well with everyone.:) The Monstars have a new home, the girls are moving in with them, and now they all (well, almost all) have jobs.:) But the story's not over yet. There's just a few more chapters left. Also, the song Blanko and Roxi sing to is by Thompson Square, and it's one of my favourite songs!:) Kind reviews and comments are wanted._


End file.
